The 225th Hunger Games: Sibling Rivalry
by District11-Olive
Summary: As a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest bonds cannot overcome the bond between the Capital and its Districts, the male and female tributes from each district will be from the same household and they will be reaped as a pair. Good luck to all, and may the odds be EVER in your favor!
1. Quell Announcement

**A/N: This is my first story, so any reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games! That magic belongs to Suzanne Collins :D**

The 225th Hunger Games: Sibling Rivalry

"_Welcome, welcome to the 225__th__ Hunger Games. A DELIGHTFUL year this is sure to be as all citizens of Panem are anticipating the announcement of this year's Quarter Quell. Now let's turn over the spotlight to our GLORIOUS President Selonius for the reading of the card."_

That's my cue, now I will step out to a stage where all of Panem will be watching. Me, they'll be watching me, as my debut year as President this HAS to be the best Hunger Games the Capital has ever witnessed.

I feel the platform underneath my brown suede shoes rise up and I am greeted with deafening applause from the Capital. Remain calm, I tell myself, these mindless people will love me no matter what I do, as long as the Games are good I'm golden for another year. Finally I raise my hands to the crowd, demanding silence, the audience quiets down immediately, anticipating the news I am to deliver.

A small girl in a bright yellow dress appears to my right, holding an exquisitely decorated box that will contain this year's twist. I put a small smile on my face as I carefully open the box and take out the card labeled _"225". _As I close the box, I look up to see the young girl smiling brightly back at me. I then walk over to the microphone that has been placed at centre stage and take my time unfolding the card.

"_Once stated in the Treaty of Treason, every 25__th__ year of the Hunger Games would be marked by a Quarter Quell which would serve as a glorified version of the Games. This year we will honor the 9__th__ Quarter Quell. As a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest bonds cannot overcome the bond between the Capital and its Districts, the male and female tributes from each district will be from the same household and they will be reaped as a pair. Good luck to all, and may the odds be EVER in your favor!"_

Well, not exactly the show stopping Quell I had hoped for, but with the proper arena this could work I suppose.

**I will be writing them as follows**

**District 1-4: Reapings**

**Districts 5-7: Goodbyes**

**Districts 8-9: Train Rides**

**Districts 10-12: Stylist Sessions**

**District 13: Chariot Ride (from their POV)**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**A/U: I am still accepting tributes now! The current tribute list is located at the bottom of this page so submit, submit, submit! Now without further a due, DISTRICT ONE REAPINGS!**

District One Reapings

Capital Citizen POV

So very exciting! Today marks the beginning of the 225th Hunger Games!

My best friend Elania shushes me from across the room, she just loves the reapings, and District 1 happens to be her favorite. Personally I prefer watching the Interviews and the Chariot rides, I find it very disturbing to see the district people, especially the outlying districts, wallowing in their own filth, at least during their time in the Capital we make them look presentable.

Finally the ceremony begins and we watch silently as a woman with dull, short brown hair walks across the stage. At least she has put some style into her makeup and outfit though, she wears bright green lipstick and a matching green dress with puffed sleeves, I do wonder where she bought it!

"Welcome, welcome to the District 1 Reaping of the 225th Annual Hunger Games!"

Thank goodness the Capital citizens are not required to watch the Panem video outlining the reason behind the Hunger Games 12 times each year, well I'd say most of us have it memorized anyway! The woman addresses the district at last.

"The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor of representing District 1 in the 225th Annual Hunger Games."

She walks slowly over to a glass bowl that contains the names of every female in District 1 between the ages of 12 and 18.

"Ladies first of course," she says with a chuckle.

Her hand goes down into the glass bowl and she quickly grabs one from the top of the pile, holds the white slip of paper in front of her and walks back over to the microphone.

The woman takes her time, carefully unfolding the slip and then clears her throat.

"This year's female tribute from District 1, Seq-"

She is cut off by a shout from the audience, announcing that once again District 1 had a volunteer.

I watch closely as a petite young girl walks boldly up the stairs to the stage. She has fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes. You could tell she was well-fed but quite young. She could be no older than 16!

"Come on dear," the woman says to the volunteer as she approaches the stage, "now, what is your name?"

"Jade Hart," the girl says proudly.

How young, but yet the confidence she has! She may yet be a contender, after all we have had young victors in the past.

My attention returns to the television screen as the escort calls up the household member who would play alongside Jade. The lucky male tribute would be her brother, Jasper Hart, who has the same fiery hair and crystal eyes, as well as the same air of confidence surrounding him.

Yes, I think to myself, these are definitely two to watch.

D1- Moonlit Kit

Male- Jasper Hart

Female- Jade Hart

D2- CatosGirl23- characters in the works

Male-

Female-

D3- reserved- Lupus Overkill

Male- Tect Brandt

Female- Inva Barndt

D4- reserved- mrspeetamellark55

Male-

Female-

D5- kitkat1425

Male- Felis Sterling

Female- Felidae Sterling

D6

Male-

Female-

D7- reserved- FireJayGames

Male-

Female-

D8

Male-

Female-

D9 **OPEN!**

Male-

Female-

D10- reserved- fuzzycat901

Male- Cedar Tae

Female-

D11 **OPEN!**

Male-

Female-

D12 **OPEN!**

Male-

Female-

D13 **OPEN!**

Male-

Female-


	3. District 2 Reapings

**A/U: I know these are out of order but I there was an issue with the District 2 tributes (people really need to tell me if they aren't submitting when they reserved a spot) but here's the D2 Reapings :D ENJOY!**

District 2 Reapings

Kimbra Talie POV

My eyes open slowly and take in the bright sunlight shining in from my bedroom window onto the pale walls of my room. Today's the big day, the Reapings. I always had a feeling that I would be in the Hunger Games, because I've been training with my brother Avan since I was 10. Usually in District 2 there are always volunteers ready, so I never really have to worry about being reaped before I'm ready to go in. This year though, with the announcement of the Quarter Quell, there is significantly less chance of the chosen pair being replaced.

I finally decide to get ready, so with the scent of fresh pancakes wafting upstairs I pull on a red sundress with matching red ballet flats. Looking in the mirror over my dresser I get to work on my hair, I brush it until it shines and then try a few different styles, up, down, half/half? Finally I decide to leave it down and I try to use a pin the pull back my bangs. No sooner had I pinned them back they had already fallen over my chocolate brown eyes. Oh well, I think as I try hopelessly to tuck the pieces behind my ear, if I do get chosen at least they won't be able to see my face very well.

Walking downstairs to the kitchen I can already hear the voices of my brother Avan and my Grandma Rose. Grandma is Avan and I's only living relative and she was kind enough to let us into her home after our mother died and our father went missing. She is a tall, thin woman with the same dark tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes as me, and she is probably one of the kindest people in the district when she is in a good mood. When she's angry though, let's just say everyone should avoid her at all costs.

Grandma Rose walks over to me and gives me a tight squeeze, telling me good morning. It's as if she can sense my nervousness, as she gives me a reassuring smile before turning back to her cooking. I can see Avan is overly tired, probably out looking for our father again, he never really has given up the hope that maybe someday he'll come back and wrap us in his arms like he used to do when we were kids.

"Morning Avan," I say quietly as I sit down next to him and dig into the tall stack of syrup covered pancakes on the plate in front of me, "up late again last night."

"Coach wanted me to stay late yesterday, he had all the older siblings stay in preparation for the Quell," Avan replied nonchalantly, though I could tell he was lying. Avan walked me home yesterday after training.

"You two should get going soon," Grandma Rose interrupted, not even turning away from her cooking before addressing us, "don't want to be late do you?" Grandma had a huge issue involving punctuality, she hated when people were late and has been enforcing her "leaving early" policy on us since we were old enough to walk.

"Alright Grandma Rose," Avan replies, "c'mon Kimbra, you can eat more when we get back."

I can tell by the uneasiness in his voice that he knows as well as I do that there is a chance neither of us will ever be coming back here.

Avan Talie POV

Walking through the streets of District 2, I try to hold my head up high and look calm even though on the inside I'm about to explode. Thanks to this year's Quell there's not likely to be any volunteers, since few people would actually want to fight to the death with their siblings. So whoever is reaped, odds are they will be the ones fighting to the death a week from now. I know there's a good chance that either Kimbra's or my name will be pulled out of that glass bowl and that would mean that we would be competing for our lives against each other. Nothing could be worse.

Finally we reach the District Square, where the reapings have been held for the past 225 years, meaning that before this year 448 teenagers have been sent to their likely death in the very place I am standing right now. My heart rate begins to quicken, I try to remain calm but truthfully I'm terrified but not for myself. I figured that signing up for training school would lead me to volunteer for the games eventually, but what I don't expect was that I could possibly be competing against my baby sister.

Our escort Nebraska walks happily to centre stage, obviously very eager to begin the ceremony. She has short, curly blue hair and sharp purple eyes that when their gaze falls on you it seems as though she can see into your mind.

"Good morning District 2!" she yells chirpily, "Let us begin with a very special message sent just for you, straight from the Capital."

As she finishes he short speech, a large screen located behind the colorful dressed woman lights up and begins playing a short film. I've seen this video countless times in the past and I can tell you right now that watching it the seventeenth time makes me no less sick. I just can't understand how these people can send 24 teenagers to fight to the death and honor the monster that is released at the end of the games. That kid is almost never even recognizable as the same one that entered the arena, with a new look of tension and wildness in their eyes, and often the addition of a few Capital "additions." It's just plain sick.

Just as soon as the video ended, our enthusiastic escort hops up to the microphone.

"Wasn't that just delightful," she says with a cheery smile, "well, well, look how the time has passed! In keeping with our Quell twist the time has now come to select one lucky household pair to represent District 2 in the upcoming Hunger Games. Today we will begin with the boys and then call up the female who will accompany them on their journey."

Nebraska skips over to the glass bowl to her right, the one that contains six white slips of paper with "Avan Talie" written on them. She carefully selects a name and walks slowly over to the microphone, relishing in the suspense. Throwing a smile in the direction of the male group she concentrates on perfectly opening the piece, she then scans the crowd and announces the unlucky tribute.

"Avan Talie," she says clearly, and after a moment, "where are you sweetie?"

The rest of the crowd of boys turn to look at my stunned expression. I put a smile on my face to appeal to the sponsors who will have their eyes glued on me this very moment to see my reaction. My next though hits me like a bolt of lightning, Kimbra, and the next time I turn to my left there she is. Standing next to my baby sister on that stage I realize that today is the last day at least one of us will see our home, forever


	4. District 3 Reapings

District Three Reaping

Tect Brandt- 17: POV

Just a few more modifications, then I'll go to sleep, I promise this time. I am just finishing a new design for a computer hard drive that I've been working on for months. It has to be perfect, no, it has to be better than perfect.

"TEEECCTTTT! WAAAAKKKEEE UUPPP!" I hear a shrill voice call from the kitchen.

I flinch and smudge the picture of the hard drive I had currently been designing. I sigh, now I'll have to erase this whole section, it'll take me hours to remake it all, not even counting the time I'll use trying to get it erased carefully enough so I don't ruin the rest of it. Maybe I should just restart the whole thing?

"TTTEEEECCCTTTT!"

"Coming mom!" I call down, carefully putting my design in its folder so that it doesn't get smudged any further. Mom means well but she can be a bit frantic sometimes, but I guess she has reason to be, it can't be easy raising two kids on her own. Dad, I sigh again, it's been a while since I'd thought about him. Eight years ago he had died of a fatal heart attack, no I tell myself, this is not the time to think about him, with the Quarter Quell twist this year I have to worry. Since the tributes from each district will be reaped within the same household, if either me or Inva gets reaped we're both going in.

After cleaning off my desk I walk downstairs to find my mom and my younger sister Inva already sitting at the table with breakfast sitting in front of them. I see Inva's light blue dress and immediately remember I had forgotten to get dressed for the reaping, I was still in my sleeping clothes.

"Be right back mom, I have to get dressed," I say quickly as I dash upstairs to get changed. I hurriedly pull on one of my dad's old white dress shirts with black pants and a matching jacket, and run downstairs as I try to get the stupid tie on right.

"Here let me help," my mom says, smiling as she walks over to help me with the tie. I grab a bright red apple of the table as I'm waiting for her to finish and bite into it hungrily.

"You look like you just crawled out of a hole," Inva laughs, "didn't get any sleep again last night did you?"

"I lost track of time," I say quietly, "I'll just have a nap when we get back from the reaping."

"Speaking of which, I'm going to get going, I'm supposed to meet Genera at her house before it starts," Inva says as she hurriedly ties her hair into a loose ponytail and hurries out the door.

"Yeah I'm going to get going too mom, Stat and the guys ae probably waiting," I tell my mom before kissing her on the cheek and running out the door.

Inva Brandt- 16: POV

I run out the door and almost run straight into my best friend Genera who looks a bit ticked off.

"Where were you?" she asks with false anger, "I waited for hours!"

"Hours? Gen you haven't even been up for hours," I say playfully as we walk down the grey cement road to town square where the reapings are held each year.

"Aren't you nervous Inva? This year if either you or Tect get picked you're both going in," she says nervously.

"I have better odds than you Gen, you have 2 brothers of reaping age and you're the only eligible girl since Paige hit 19," I say cautiously, "I'm the one that should be worrying about you!"

It's true, I am scared for my friend. I don't know what I'd ever do if she was taken away from me, I have been best friends with this fiery girl for as long as I can remember, I can't imagine watching her tortured to death in the Hunger Games. I shudder at the thought and then look up to realize I hadn't been paying attention and the video describing the Dark Days and the "logic" and "glory" behind the Hunger Games. I am just in time to see our red skinned escort walk up to one of the glass balls and stick his pudgy hand into the container, searching around for which poor kid would be next to die for the Capital's entertainment.

As he walks over to the microphone I hold my breath, beside me Genera had tensed, suddenly very aware of what could happen to her in just seconds.

"This year's male tribute is, Tect Brandt!" the escort man says, just a tad bit over enthusiastic.

Wait, I think to myself, is that Tect walking numbly up the stair to the stage, I squeeze Genera's hand and begin tearing up. If Tect's name was called that can only mean two things. One, my brother is going into the Hunger Games. Two, I'm going in with him.


	5. District 4 Reapings

**A/U: I'm so sorry fo being so late in updating! Hopefully this awesome Reaping makes up for it!**

**BTW: I will be changing the chapters up a bit...**

**Districts 1-4: Reapings**

**Districts 5- 6: Goodbyes**

**Districts 7- 8: Train Rides**

**Districts 9- 10: Dinner/ Rooms in the Capital**

**Districts 11- 13: Stylist Sessions**

District 4 Reapings 

Halidry Davies POV

I'm so tired once the sun comes up that I can't even bring myself to stumble out of bed to get dressed. I was up for most of the night thinking about my decision. You see Junonia, my older sister has a dream of being in the Hunger Games, though I'm not sure exactly the reason. She said she wants to see how hard it is, I'm not entirely suprised, Jun has always loved a good challenge. She has a plan set that she wanted to volunteer this year and has been bragging about it to all her friends, that is she was until the Quell was announced. Now if she is going to volunteer she has to bring me with her, since I'm the only male household member of reaping age.

Yesterday afternoon we were talking about the Games and she asked me what I thought about going in, seeing as I'm only 12. I told her I'd think about it and give her an answer this morning. Well I've thought about it since she walked away from that conversation yesterday and I still don't have my answer, I'm running out of time. On the one hand, if I don't allow her to volunteer, she will be humiliated in front of her friends for wimping out and probably hate me for not helping her when she asked me to. At least with this decision I'd still be alive for another year, but the thing is I hate disappointing Jun, she can be scary when she's upset, so scary you'd wish you were dead. My other option is to let her fulfill her dream and go into the Games with her. Sure I'd be good as dead in a matter of minutes once the Games began but at least maybe she would finally be happy.

I still have no idea what I'm going to tell my sister as I pull on a pair of dark brown pants and tug on a light blue shirt that's just a bit too big on me. I look in the mirror for a brief second and mess up my dirty blonde hair, if I did go into thew Games maybe I could earn some sponsors to help keep me alive? I look again at the young, deeply tanned face that stares back at me, I look a little older than I am and my hazel eyes make me look interesting, like I always have a surprise awaiting those who look into them.

I turn quickly away from the mirror, am I actually considering volunteering to die? What is wrong with me? This should be an easy decision, die or live, but it's not. I know what I'm going to do, and I just hope Junonia enjoys life in the Victor Village without me.

Junonia Davies POV

Where is he? I'm getting a bit nervous sitting at the kitchen table with my adoptive mother Nanett, her bright blue eyes driving into me, looking at me with a sense of deep disappointment. Did she hear me and Halidry talking last night, does she know that I asked him to volunteer with me?

Finally he comes out from his bedroom and I notice he looks well put together today, surely that must be a good sign? I can see in his eyes that he hadn't slept much and he was just managing to stay upright by sheer willpower. Hal sits down next to me and hand me a small scrap of faded beige paper under the table. This is it, I think as I carefully unfold the note and take a deep breath.

"I'll do it," the note reads, I don' think I've ever been happier in my entire life! Finally I get to show that I am not just some worthless orphan who needs others to take care of me, finally a chance to prove that I, Junonia Davies, am not a nothing.

"Hey Hal," I say nonchalently, "we'd better head down to the square, wouldn't want to be late."

"Okay," he says, did I imagine it or is his voice shaking? "Bye Nanett, see you later."

Halidry Davies POV

Did you ever realize how much longer a short walk can seem when you are waling towards a bad situation. Well it happens to me often, as if my body is telling me that if I continue on I will only be harming myself further. But I can't stop my feet from marching forward, not with Jun holding my arm, forcing me forward, I can't understand why she's so eager. I spot the 12 year old male section and loosen myself from Junonia's grip to get into line and check in. She soon joins another line and looks around impatiently awaiting her turn. I'm so busy watching her that I don't hear the registration officer call out for me to give her my hand. I winch at the sharp prick that I recieve to my finger and then shy away at the sight of her dragging my finger across the page, spreading my blood to ensure that I am actually Halidry Davies. Oh how I wish that wasn't my name right now.

Reluctantly I walk towards my section and wait nervously for the video to start, at least this is the last time I will ever have to watch the boring video. Finally, after what feel to me like hours the video starts. This year I decide to pay attention, maybe it will give me some tips on how to warm up to the Capital citizens and earn sponsors? All I gather from it is that in the Capital the Hunger Games is honorable entertainment and the tributes are making great sacrifices to the peace of Panem. Whatever, soon I'll be joining the "great sacrifices." Soon I'm going to be just another dead tribute.

Junonia Davies POV

Hurry up already! I'm so impatient I feel like I'm going to burst! I already have decided the exact way I'm going to volunteer, I definitly want to make an impression, I just hope that Halidry doesn't ruin it for me, we are a "team" in the Capital's eyes after all. Finally the video has stopped and our escort, a pretty freaky looking man with bright green hair, piercing red eyes and sporting a pink suit with rainbow cuffs, walks up onto the stage to pick District 4's tributes.

"Welcome everyone to the Reaping of District 4 for the 225th Annual Hunger Games!" He exclaims excitedly, "my oh my it seems time has gotton away from us, it's alreeady time to pick this year's brave tributes!"

After saying this he laughs a deep, long laugh that actually sends shivers up my spine, this man may just be enough to scare me out of volunteering. I'm not sure I can stand to be in a place where everyone looks like him, or where this man can be considered "handsome." Suddenly I decide that this year is not my year, not until we get a new escort, or until I'm not quite so young. I sigh deeply, Halidry will be so relieved.

Halidry Davies POV

"Let's start with the boys this year!" Our colorful escort laughs, "mix it up a bit!"

Oh no, that means I have to be the one volunteering, or else Jun won't get her wish, I promised her and I don't go back on promises, especially not ones made to my own sister. Our escort walks over to the glass bowl that contains the names of every District 4 boy between the age of 12 and 18, including mine. His hand reaches in and takes one slip right off the top.

"Caspian River!"

I look and see a strong boy, about 15 years old walk silently up to the stage. I take a deep breath, it's now or never.

"I volunteer!" I say with as much confidence as I can muster as I walk onto the stage, "I volunteer as male tribute!"

"My oh my, "our escort says happily, "and what is your name?"

"Halidry Davies"

"Let's give a big hand for our young volunteer Halidry Davies!" he exclaims, and only silence and shock answers him.

**A/U: Hope you enjoyed! R and R! Tell me what you think of Halidry and Junonia! **


	6. District 5 Goodbyes

**A/U: I know they are out of order but people aren't answering me back, if these people don't answer both their tributes will die in the bloodbath. I'm sorry but I really want to get going. Anyways enough of my ranting, here's the Goodbyes of D5! ENJOY! :D!**

District 5: Goodbyes

Felis Silver POV

Sitting on a comfortable grey couch in the Justice Building of District 5, I can still remember the expression on my sister's face as she walked up the stage to join me. I'm sure her face showed a mirror image of my own, we both have the same thin face and slanted green eyes, though her nose is somewhat more pointed. We also both have the same sense of fear and dread, for we knew that5 in two weeks time one of us would be dead. Actually odds are we both will be.

I still feel the sense of hopelessness that I felt watching Felidae get dragged up to the front of the stage by peacekeepers. I can still see the fear in her eyes, even while we stood side by side and she tried to look brave. Sure we fight a lot, but we're still brother and sister at the end of the day. Point is I **don't **want to see her die, and I don't want to die. The odds are definitely not in my favor.

I remember one day when we were walking around 5 and we ran into Corvius and his group. It was only thanks to Felidae's quick thinking that I got out of there with no more than a broken nose. I can't even count the number of times she's helped me out, even with her being two years younger than me she was always ready to fight to protect me. I owe her more than I could ever repay her.

That's it, I think, I'm going to make sure that arena alive. I, however, won't be quite so lucky.

Felidae Silver POV

"Three minutes!" the harsh voice of the peacekeeper guard that stands outside my door announces as he opens the door to usher in my mother and father.

"Felidae," my mother says quietly, "why you two? Why this year?" As she says this she walks up to me and wraps her arms around me, squeezing me tightly, with her chin resting on the top of my head. I breathe in the scent of eggs from her almost white blouse, reminding me of what I was leaving behind.

How fast the homesickness sets in, and I haven't even left yet! Could it really have been just this morning that I was at home eating a homemade omelet with mom and Felis? Felis… a wave of dread washes over me and I feel sick all over again. My district partner, the person who will be forced into the arena to fight to the death with me, the one who must die if I am to return home. It's my brother, one of us has to die, I just hope it won't be me.

"Felidae you have to listen to me," my mother says seriously, unwrapping her arms from around me, "you mustn't have an alliance with Felis."

"But, mom, he's my brother," I stutter, shocked that she would tell me to do this, "the only one I'm sure I can trust."

"I don't want to watch the Games tear the two of you apart, to make you kill each other to win. If it comes down to the two of you I don't want to see you become something that you aren't. Once you become the Capital's monsters you can never go back."

I just stand there staring at her for a moment before the guard bursts in telling us our time is over. I rush over and hug my father tightly, crying into his pale blue dress shirt that almost matches the short sleeve, knee length, cotton dress I am wearing.

The peacekeeper ushers my parents out of my room and I sit down and cry into a light yellow pillow that sits on the luxurious grey couch in my room. I take a long look at my surroundings; it's nicer than any room in any house I've ever been in that's for sure. It has three white walls and one light blue one and is decorated with pictures of all of District 5's past victors that are framed in gold rope. It all seems so luxurious, it should fascinate me but it only fills me with dread of going into the Capital and then being launched to my imminent death.

Suddenly my best friend Jaize bursts into the room, she hugs me tightly and cries into the blue fabric covering my shoulder. Seeing her sobbing right now makes it seem as if she's already mourning me, like I'm already dead. The thought that I could be dead in a matter of weeks causes the tears to start up again. We stand there for what feels like hours, but surely could have only been seconds before I break our embrace.

"My, my mom, sh-she told me not to align with, with Felis," I manage to say between sobs.

The peacekeeper rushes in, signaling our time is up.

"Jaise, what do I do!" I shout as she's dragged out of the room. She begins to answer but her voice is cut out when the heavy door is closed behind her. I sit down and lean against the sturdy couch, needing the stability of something near me, and continue crying. I know there will be no other visitors so now I will wait for them to come and deliver me to the Capital, to deliver me to my death.

Felis Silver POV

Xavier is the first to visit me, so my parents must be with Felidae. Xavier is not one to cry and hug me, trying to calm me with comforting words, so he starts telling jokes.

"Did you see the tributes last year? The ones with huge silver disks on their heads?" he laughs uneasily, less sure of himself than usual, "maybe this year they'll being out the silver, sequined dresses just for you!"

We both laugh, but in reality the last thing I want to talk about is the upcoming Games, which will most likely feature my own death, but it feels good to laugh and joke with Xavier. It feels familiar, he has been my best friend since we were born, I'm going to miss him so much. While I was sitting this room by myself, it felt like I was already gone to the Capital. To the place that will not only design my death, but that will watch every second of it with a huge bowl of popcorn on their laps.

A peacekeeper walks into my room, looking very bored and unsympathetic for a person who was basically seeing a dead teenager. Since that's what I'll be in a week or so, just another dead tribute. Surprisingly, Xavier rushes over and gives me a brief hug and whispering for me to stay strong and come home soon before he walks out of my room, only glancing back once.

I have to wait only seconds before my next group of visitors enters the room. The ones I had been both anxiously awaiting and fearfully dreading.

My mother is the first to walk in the door, followed closely by my father. My mom hugs me tightly, releases me and plants a soft kiss on my forehead. She then sits down on the couch next to me.

"Listen Felis, we don't have much time," she begins, "now I'll tell you the same thing I told your sister. You and her are not to form an alliance in the arena or during training. Please don't argue, I feel it's best for it not to come down to the two of you."

"B-but mom," I stutter, shocked that she is asking me to desert my sister.

"Shhh," she whispers, putting a long, bony finger to my lips. She gets up and I cling to her again, afraid that they will leave and that once again I would be alone with my thoughts and imagination. She releases me slowly and my father hugs me warmly.

"Take care of your sister," he whispers so softly that I'm not sure if I've just imagined it. Then the guard comes in and pulls him off of me, hurrying both my parents out and leaving me completely and utterly alone.

"Don't worry dad," I whisper to myself, "I plan to."


	7. District 6 Goodbyes

District 6: Goodbyes

Noa Kippa POV

I am thrown into a small room in the Justice Building of District 6, to await any visitors I might get. I'm pretty sure Juniper and my parents will come. Maybe Lark will too, but she tends to avoid emotional situations so I wouldn't really be surprised if she couldn't bring herself to visit me. I pull my dark hair out of the tight braid my mother put it in this morning, she always wants us to look our best for events like this, she's the one who picked my outfit for today, a thin, pink cotton dress that reaches to mid-calf. She tried to insist I wear shoes for this "special" event, but that's not my style, they're so uncomfortable so I'd much rather risk impaling my foot on a loose nail than to walk around in shoes.

The door opens suddenly and my parents and younger sister Juniper rush in. Jun jumps right into my arms and cries into the sleeve of my dress, saying between sobs how unfair it is that the two people she loves most are being taken from her. Seeing her like this, so sad and so unlike the playful dreamer I'm used to, causes me to release the tears I'd been holding in since the Reaping. My mother walks up and joins our hug, crying so softly I don't realize she's even crying until I look up to see her eyes are red and puffy. My father is the last to join our embrace, briefly hugging with us until he breaks the silence.

"You can win honey, I know you and you're smarter than the others," my father says, trying to keep the brave facade he has worn for as long as I can remember, "stay with Zuriel, he is the only one you are to trust."

"Listen to your father," my mother adds, "he has watched more Games than any of us."

"Okay father, mother," I say finally, not that it had ever crossed my mind to part with my brother for even a second.

Jun looks up at me and holds out her hand, motioning for me to give her my hand. I hold out my right hand to her and realize my hand is shaking, I must be more nervous than I thought, if that's even possible. She puts something warm and rubber- feeling into my hand. I pull it away and look to see a small black tire in the palm of my hand, the tears come again as I remember that this tire is from the toy bike I made Juniper when she was sick a few years ago.

My mother holds out a thin chain to me and I thread the tire onto it, creating a very cool looking necklace.

"Thank you Jun," I say, holding in the tears so that I can speak again, "I won't ever take it off."

We hug again until the peacekeeper comes in and dismisses them. Jun cries out and tries to run to me but my father grabs her small hand and leads her out the door. I can't help but wonder if I'll ever see her again.

As I guessed I have no more visitors, Lark must be too busy to come or something, maybe it's better if I don't say goodbye to her. After all, goodbyes are final.

Zuriel Kippa POV

I can't believe this has happened, not that I'm going into the Hunger Games, but that I'm going in with my younger sister Noa. There's no way I could kill her and live with myself, let alone come back and face my family knowing I had failed to protect her when it mattered most. Noa is way too young to have to live through the horror of the Hunger Games, and Juniper. Oh my god Jun, she's going to have to watch her two older sibling fighting to the death, possibly killing another human being, possibly killing each other, and she will have to see at least one of us die. I can't even imagine the pain it will bring her to see us in that, hopefully my parents can at least shield her eyes when it comes to our deaths, she definitely doesn't need to see that.

My parents walk in slowly, probably aware that I'm thinking the worst. It causes me pain to just see them walking towards me, it looks as if they know that I'm already dead. Careful not to say the wrong thing or I will fall apart.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly, "please make this quick, I don't want visitors right now."

I didn't even realize I am crying until I put my hand to my cheek and it comes back with moisture on it. My parents look understanding, they come towards me slowly and tell me they love me and walk out. Juniper doesn't want to leave and I don't have the heart to shoo her away so I let her sit on my lap and hug her tightly.

"Take this with you Zuri, "she says through sobs, "it will remind you of the family waiting for you when you get home."

I see she is holding out a small rubber tire that has been put on a chain and made into a necklace. I take it without a word and put it around my throat, thanking her silently.

A peacekeeper comes in and attempts to pull her off of me, but she holds me around the neck tightly.

"Come home Zuri," she says before the peacekeeper finally manages to pull her away and carry her out of the room. I can hear her screams continue until the door slams closed, shutting out all outside noises.

My best friend Bahmon comes in to say goodbye but I am unable to concentrate on what he says to me. All I can think about is what Jun said, that I have to come home, and everything I'm going to do to keep that from happening. The only one that is coming home is Noa, and that means by next week, I'm going to be dead.


	8. Arena Announcement

**A/U: Since I am now halfway done the personal chapters (each district's own) I am announcing the Arena :D! I already have a major twist that will go along with this arena and that will be announced at another time. Anyways without further a due…..THE ARENA!**

The Arena

Head Game Maker Aelius POV

"Ok everything is finalized," I tell this year's team of gamemakers, "the arena's building has been completed today."

"What is it?" Galla asks, since she's only in charge of the tribute parade she hasn't yet had a chance to see the final design plans.

"A maze," I tell her, smiling at the memory of the night I completed the plans, true perfection this was, "the Cornucopia is placed in an enormous steel room in the centre of the arena. Twelve doors lead into hallways that have the same metallic design, until they near an exit that is. The doors and paths are ever changing. There are dozens of other passageways throughout the rest of the maze as well."

I can tell my colleagues are confused so I begin drawing it out for them, careful to make it perfect, to give justice to the magnificent arena.

"There are only four exits, the largest leads out to a plain with long grasses and limited camouflage. The next is a forest, which is slightly smaller and filled with a huge variety of mutts created especially for these games by our very own Corvus."

Corvus, our gamemaker in charge of mutations nods my way, taking this opportunity to show us some of the designs for his creatures. Yes, these will be perfect in my arena.

"The third exit," I interrupt, getting back to the topic at hand, "is a desert with unbearable heat and also containing plenty of mutts. The last exit is my favorite by far, only a few tributes will find it most likely, it's a weather machine."

"A weather machine?" Galla says apprehensively.

"Every hour the area will change to a new type of weather, hail, rain, snow, tornadoes, anything you could ever think of."

"This sounds incredible!" one of the younger gamemakers exclaims, "what a special arena for our Quarter Quell!"

"That's the plan," I say casually, "this will be a Games for the history books."

**Well that's it! Let me know what you think of the arena and I will hopefully be updating soon. Until next time remember R+R!**


	9. District 7 Train Ride

**A/U: I am just on fire today!**

**And so excited to get to the Capital! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short….I had trouble with this one for some reason O.o**

District 7 Train Ride

Elmlynn Evergreen

My eyes are red and puffy when my escort, a small woman with gold nails, streaks, and eyes rushes into my small room to board me onto the train that will take me to the Capital. I follow her closely, not wanting to get lost in here and wait outside Oakley's door as Goldie bursts in to get him. Oakley and I have not spoken in about a year, when he abandoned our family to go live on his own, when he left me. Honestly I'm not even sure if I can stand to be on the same train as him, and having him here with me is giving me conflicted feelings. On the one hand I think it's horrible that I am being forced into the arena with my brother, but on the other hand I'm not sure I would feel much sympathy if I hear his cannon go off.

As we head out the door of District 7's Justice Building we are mobbed by people, calling out goodbyes and wishes of luck, trying to give us some hope that at least one of us will come home alive. I steal a quick glance at Oakley and see his small green eyes, which are identical to mine, are dry and looking straight ahead. I notice for the first time that we don't have much in common except for our eyes, his short blonde hair is a complete contrast to my long dark locks, and he is much taller than I am. He looks over at me and gives me a demeaning look, I return it and turn to look straight ahead at the back of Goldie's shimmery blouse. As we approach the train station the crowd grows louder, it all sounds like a buzz to my overwhelmed ears.

We stop suddenly and I almost run into Goldie's back, I look around her and see we are right in front of the entrance to the train. Goldie jumps on without so much as a second of hesitation, and Oakley follows her quickly, but I notice a slight delay showing me that he is nervous as well. After a few seconds I take a deep breath and step onto the train that will deliver me to my death.

Oakley Evergreen POV

Wow, I think, just wow. I have stopped in awe at what I assume is the dining car, it is elegantly furnished with rich colors and crystal chandeliers. Limitless amounts of food covers every surface, most of which I've never seen let alone tried before. Elmlynn walks in behind me and stops in her tracks, mouth gaping and eyes wide.

"Isn't it just fabulous?" our escort Goldie asks cheerfully, "and it's all for you two!"

"There's enough here to feed our entire district," Elmlynn says, her voice full of wonder and her green eyes eating up the image of the feast before us.

"The Capital wishes to make you feel welcome," Goldie continues, "and even though it's just for a short while we want you to stay in absolute comfort! The avoxes will show you to you rooms, you will find clothes there and then I expect you both back in here to meet you mentor in an hour."

With a clap from Goldie, a man and a woman dressed in identical red tunics walk in and nod respectively to Elmlynn and I. Goldie exits through a doorway that closes automatically behind her, leaving us with our silent guides. I've heard of avoxes before, they are people who have disobeyed the Capital and who have been punished through the removal of their tongues, in short they can't speak and are eternal servants.

They motion for us to follow them and we do, going through a few doors before parting with Elmlynn and the avox woman. I am left alone with the silent man and he leads me through a series of doorways before ushering me into an enormous room containing a lush bed and more elegant decoration. The avox man pushes a button next to a steel door on the opposite side of the room and the door opens. I step inside and look around, left in awe once again.

The room is actually a closet, filled with clothing of every color, style, and fabric I could ever imagine. Amazing everything is my size and fits like a glove. I try on a few pieces before finally deciding on a deep green shirt with a silver vest and black dress pants, a bit flashy for me but what the heck. I'm on my way to my death, what better time to change up my style?

After changing I flop down on my bed, immediately being surrounded by plush fabrics and overwhelming scents. I get up coughing in time to see the avox man standing over me with a piece of pale blue paper in his hand.

He hand me the slip and I see it is a message from Goldie, saying that I am overdue for our meeting. Oops, I think as I get up from the bed and straighten my outfit. The avox man ushers me out of the room, no doubt trying to get me to the dining car as fast as possible.

I'm really going to miss this place when I'm in the arena, the richness of it all makes me never want to leave. Well, I think to myself, the only way to get back to all this is to win. And that means my sister has to die.


	10. District 8 Train Ride

District 9 Train Ride

**A/N: Please don't hurt me! I have meant to update much faster, surely I did but I have been busy with another project (which I will be telling you all about as soon as it is completed, VERY EXCITING VERY EXCITING!) **

**Anyway back on track, the District 9 tributes are next up, I will be skipping District 10 as they are my tributes and will be strictly bloodbath, I will do their interviews and chariot rides though so you can get to know them. Without further distraction here's District 9!**

Cindel Silk POV

The Capital train has got to be the most beautifully decorated place I have ever set foot in. Sitting in my room (I get my OWN room on this thing, can you believe it!) I can't do anything but stare. At the walls, which are a pale pink color with gold trimming, at the floor, which is a solid plate of gold, at the doors even, metallic god that slide open for you! The bed, oh my goodness the bed, it's the most comfortable bed I have ever seen in my life, if this is how the Capital citizens live then sign me up!

I sprawl out on my bed, a girl could get used to being surrounded in a fluffy blanket of silk. This is living. Living... something everyone takes for granted, and something I will likely have to give up in the very near future. I've never really thought about dying, I figured I'd make it through life like any normal District 8 kid, go to school, get a job as a fashion designer like my dad, get married and have a family. Change of plans I guess, the sick feeling I had during the Reaping returns, why couldn't it have been someone else.

Today my biggest fears have come true. First, I have been reaped for the Hunger Games. Second, my brother has also been reaped for the Games. We might fight and argue a lot but he's a good kid, and he's only 14 for goodness sake! Me going into the Hunger Games I can deal with, but to put my baby brother in as well, who comes up with this cruelty!

A light tap on my shoulder brings me back to reality, it's my Avox, a young girl dressed in a deep red tunic. She hands me a small slip of paper, a note from my escort, Bernadette Fress. Shivers travel up my spine, that woman gives me the creeps; she talks in a voice comparable to one of a baby bird, chirpy and consistent. Nothing seems to make her stop talking, I don't think I've gotten one word in since meeting the woman.

_Please gather in the viewing car for the recaps, _the note reads in perfect handwriting, _yours always in beauty, Bernadette._

Wow, can she be any more full of herself? Well I guess I'd best get ready, wouldn't want to make them mad, after all they're the only ones keeping me alive. I go into the enormous walk in closet and pick out a spotless white satin shirt and matching white dress pants, I throw on a pair of white ballet flats and tie my ribbon into my hair. I fiddle with the ribbon a bit before I'm finally satisfied with how it looks, tying it into my dark brown hair reminds me of home, I know I've chosen the perfect token to bring with me.

Harlas Silk POV

Following my Avox through the many halls of the Capital train I can say one this for certain, if I ever have to get back to my room by myself I'm going to have a BIG problem. The hallways all seem to merge together as I zone out of reality to think about what I would be doing right now if I was at home. Probably eating dinner, or planning something to pull on my sister. Oh yeah Cindel, I wonder how she's doing. Wait, I can ask her in a few minutes because she's here with me.

She's here with me, those words have haunted me since our names were called at the Reaping. I can't believe that this will be these last few weeks I will be able to spend with my sister, in a few days one of us (or likely both of us) will be dead. That is one fact I don't think I will ever come to terms with, well until it happens I guess.

I snap back to reality in time to see a few confused glances directed at me, I guess I've been staring off into nothing for a while. I mentally slap myself, great first impression you've managed to make Harlas, you're already at a disadvantage because you're 14, now you have to go and act like an idiot? Oh god I'm doing it again, I put a smile on my face and walk over to shake hands with the two mentors sitting in plush violet colored chairs.

`Our escort, Bernadette Fress, taps her foot impatiently, no doubt wondering where Cindel is. Hurry up sis, I think nervously, you're not giving us a great chance to get information. As if on cue Cindel glides into the room wearing white from head to toe. She always did love matching her clothing, I find it weird but I'm sure not going to say anything!

"Now that you're both here," Bernadette begins, "please meet your mentors for the next few days, Metalia Lia and Micha Livet."

"Pleasure to meet you," Micha says and extends his hand to both me and my sister, I notice he has red in his eyes, a sure sign that he's far past his drinking limit.

"Congratulations," mutters Metalia, I am careful when shaking her hand because her nails are about three inches long, no joke! I hear that's how she won her games, by killing with her nails, she was so proud afterwards that she got them altered. I wasn't alive during her Games, and I'm not too eager to see that play out anyway.

The recaps are on next, I am lost in my thoughts for most of them, but manage to catch a glimpse of a few. Most of them look terrified, with the exception of the Careers, there's even a volunteer from 4! And by the looks of it was a hasty decision, since he's about two years younger than me.

After the recaps we talk a little more about the Games. I find out that Metalia will be my mentor and Micah will be Cindel's, I can't say I'm happy it's her but at least she's sober, maybe she can help me through this.

"What skills do you two have?" Metalia asks, looking almost bored which is strange because she's instructing us on how not to die. Not exactly a boring topic if you ask me.

Silence is the only answer she receives until she looks to Cindel harshly, obligating her to answer the question.

"Harlas is strong, he used to deliver fabrics through the district, and he can climb too," Cindel says quickly.

Metalia ponders this for a moment, obviously impressed, not many people from my district can climb. I learned the skill by myself in my free time, when I was a kid I used to climb trees to get a better look at the area. As I'd suspected it's none too pretty from up there either.

"We can work with those I suppose," Metalia sighs, hiding her approval behind heavy sighs.

"Well Cindel is smart, she's at the top of her class every year, plus she's fast and has wicked aim," I say before Cindel has a chance to answer.

"You can aim?" Metalia asks with sudden interest.

"You bet she can, she once threw a ball that hit me from a hundred feet away, no joke! And it hurt like hell too," I exclaim, cringing slightly at the memory.

Metalia says nothing but I can tell she's impressed, maybe District 8 has a winner this year after all.

**A/N: So what do you think of them? Review, review, review! And I never got any response about the arena from a few chapters back! I want to know your thoughts about it!**

**Next up is District 11! I'll try and get it up as soon as possible!**


	11. District 9 Arriving in the Capital

District 9: Arriving in the Capital

**A/N: So exciting! We are now in the Capital! Only 3 more chapters (after this one of course) until the personals are done! **

**Oh and btw I made a mistake in the previous chapter, I am only skipping District 11 (since they are my tributes and will be bloodbaths), I think I accidentally said I was skipping 10 and 9 as well, BUT I'M NOT!**

**Alrighty that's over with *phew* so here's District 9!**

Fala Miller POV

"We are now arriving in The Capital!" Odileea squeals. She's our escort and she is seriously annoying me right now, it's bad enough that I'm even here but she's happy about it? How stupid are these Capitol people?

I watch Ren rush over to the window to get a glimpse, I glare at the back of his head which is covered in wispy brown hair. He would be happy about this, finally he's going to be on television, where everyone can see him and will know his name. Well here's news for you! They don't care about your "star quality," they just want to see you die.

My brother and I have never gotten along, ever since my mother died giving birth to me both my brother and my father have carried hostilities towards me. I can't understand how they can blame me for something I probably didn't even do, and if I did I was just a freaking baby! Just thinking about my mother makes me mad, I know it's strange to hate someone you've never met but I can honestly say I hate my mother. She's the reason my family despises me, she's the reason my life is a living hell, it's all her fault.

My thoughts are interrupted by the roaring of a crowd as we arrive in the Capital train station. Ren waves from the window and the crowd is just eating it up, it makes me sick to see him suck up to them like that. I figured even he would have more dignity than that! Whatever, I just know that there's no way you'll catch me waving like an idiot to try and impress some brainless, color drenched freaks.

My mentor Maizie Soule motions for me to join my brother at the window. I respond by giving her my signature glare, she gives up and returns to her meal. Why did I have to get stuck with Maizie? She won her Games by a stroke of luck, there's no way she can help me. She has barely said a word since we stepped on the train, and she's so plain, brown hair, grey eyes. I've seen more interesting people coming from District 12!

Finally we are through the crowds of people and arrive at the Training Centre, where they will keep us until the Games start. I'm truly bursting with excitement.

Ren Miller POV

Alright mission one is complete, get their attention. Now I just have to make an entrance in the Tribute Parade, perform well in the Gamemaker's session, make an impression at the Interviews, and of course win. The plan will never work unless I win. From the second I heard my name called I have been working out how I will get sponsors, because I know I have little chance of survival without them.

The only thing that could possibly wreck my plan is Fala, my sister. It's her fault I'm even here, her name was called and I knew that meant I was to be called with her. It's her fault I'm going to die. She'd better hope she doesn't see me in the arena, because if I do the Capital will have the greatest show of their lives.

In the interviews she will be first, if she tells some sob story about how her family hates her I'm screwed, so I have to get her on my side at least until then. I mean it's true I do hate her, but she killed my mother, I'm allowed to hate a murderer. That's what my dad calls her anyway, when he came to say goodbye to me after the Reaping I asked him if he would hate me too, since if I come home that's exactly what I'll be. He said not to worry because in that case it would've been necessary.

At least something good could come out of all this, if I win then I'll be famous around the whole of Panem. Everyone will know the name of Ren Miller and for an entire year it will be all about me, and best of all the murderer would have gotten what she deserved, death.

The train comes to a stop, or so we're told over an intercom, it didn't even feel as if we'd been moving. The five of us exit the train and step into an underground train station, there are no people there and it looks abandoned, still modern and elegant, but abandoned. From here our escort leads us over to an elevator and pushes the button marked with a nine, which takes us to the ninth floor, and our home for the next few days.

Our escort opens the door for Fala and I to enter first, one look around the place and I know that this is where I belong. Not in some middle class home back in District 9, here in a luxurious Capital apartment. Who knows, maybe if I get enough good attention they'll let me live in the Capital? All I know for sure is that if I want this to be more than a temporary lifestyle I have to win.

Odileea tells us to go get dressed for dinner in our rooms, which two new Avoxes show us to. I choose a deep forest green shirt and black dress pants and head off to begin my preparation to win.

**A/N: I know it's a tad bit short but I'm getting really excited about getting to the good stuff :D Review review review and tell me what you think of Fala and Ren**

**Also I would like you guy's opinion, would you like to have one chapter for each training day, or one for each alliance (plus one for our solo artist as well), let me know!**


	12. District 10 In the Capital

District 10: Capital Apartment

**A/N: Only 2 more chapters after this one and then the personals are done! Updates may take shorter time or maybe longer (depends on how into it I get) **

**So keep reviewing and maybe it will motivate me more ;P!**

Rosalind Moon POV

Cedar and I follow our escort May and our two mentors through the underground train station in what I assume is the Training Center. May hasn't stop talking since we left District 10, mostly about how excited she is to see Cedar and I without the "thick covering of grime." We proceed to enter a roomy, elegantly decorated elevator and May daintily presses the button labeled "10."

Standing in the elevator I manage to tune out May's chattering and for the first time realize where I am and what I'm doing here, I'm in the Capital and I'm here to die. At the reaping I had been almost excited since this would be the last year both Cedar and I would have to worry about being taken away, next year we could finally start our lives together.

You see when I was sixteen I met the love of my life, Cedar Tae, and we moved in together to get away from the pressures of home. I hadn't realized this earlier but us living together meant that we were of the same household, and we could be reaped into the Games together. I can still hear Emmy's scream as Cedar and I stand side by side on stage, when she had finally realized what was happening.

Emmy was the three year old girl who lived with Cedar and I, she is my sister's daughter but became our responsibility after my sister Violet's death. She had been climbing a tree to clean the second story windows of the rich family she worked for, the branch she was on snapped and fell, killing her a few hours later since she couldn't get any medical assistance. It eats me up inside knowing that if I would've been there I could've saved her, and then Emmy would have a mom who wasn't going to die horrifically in the Hunger Games.

Cedar Tae

Our small group steps off the elevator, May first then our mentors, and Rosalind and I taking up the rear. Rosalind is still clutching my hand like it's her lifeline, it scares me to see her this quiet, the Games has already managed to change her and they haven't even started yet. Her thin lips curl into an uneasy smile, but I can clearly see the fear and anxiety that she is trying so hard to hide in her vibrant green eyes.

"Don't worry Rosa, we have a few days left together," I say in what I hope is a reassuring voice, "we aren't dead yet."

"Cedar," she says seriously, her eyes drilling into me, "one of us has to live, we can't leave Emmy behind."

"She has our parents, they'll have to take her in," I say, knowing full well that my answer is not necessarily true.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Our parents have never fully supported our love, when I moved out of my parents' home two years ago, they told me I was making the biggest mistake of my life and that Rosalind was just going to drag me down. They never have and probably never will realize that Rosalind is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's bubbly, funny, beautiful, and has the most enticing laugh, her blonde hair is frayed at the ends and she has freckles covering her tanned face. She's thin, and so am I, because we do not earn enough money to regularly eat well.

I stride into the apartment, each district gets its own floor to live in until the Games begin, it is where they eat, sleep, and are trained on interview strategies. It is also where I will spend my last few days in comfort with Rosalind, because the arena is sure to be tough. I'm probably not the strongest guy going into the Games this year but hopefully I'm enough to save Rosalind and get her back to Emmy.

That's been my plan since I heard our names called at the Reaping, save Rosalind so she can go back to District 10 and be with Emmy, and tell her that Uncle Cedar loves her.

Finally, snapping out of my own thoughts, I take a long look around the apartment, it's, well, it's beautiful. The floor is solid oak wood and colored to be a shade of brown so dark it almost appears black, the ceilings and walls are painted in varying shades of yellow and brown, with gold detailing on the brown walls. Rooms are separated by stairs instead of doors, I can see a sitting table with five plush gold chairs around it to my left. To my right there is a dark wooden table that matches the floor, set on a gold carpet and with matching solid oak chairs.

May sighs, "isn't it just beautiful, no expense is spared on making sure our tributes live in comfort for their last few days."

Even when she says this she still sounds as cheery as ever, how can someone be happy and excited to see a bunch of innocent teenagers die for their entertainment? I don't think I could ever live long enough to find the answer to that question. Deep breath, I tell myself, I'm getting angry and Rosalind always tells me that anger does nothing but waste your life. I close my eyes briefly and then open them to see May staring at me, I realize I no longer have Rosa's hand in mine, in fact she is gone.

"Your Avox will take you to your room to freshen up," May says, impatient that she has to repeat her instructions, "your stylist and prep team are waiting in the Remake Center so don't dawdle, believe me they're going to need all the time we can give them."

So this is it, I tell myself as I follow a young man dressed in a bright red tunic, the beginning of the end of me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you all think of Rosalind Moon and Cedar Tae! Oh and still review and tell me what to do about the training chapters (1 per alliance or 1 per day), just review in general I love to hear what you guys think about my writing :D!**


	13. District 12 Stylist Session

District 12: Stylist Session

**A/U: Here's D12, for any of you who missed the note a few chapters back I am skipping D11 because they are my tributes and will be bloodbaths (they will still be in training and interviews, etc)**

**Now here's District 12!**

Kennedia Cherice (KC) POV

Don't scream, don't scream. I have to repeat this to myself several times or else I just might. My prep team got busy with my "remaking" the second I stepped foot in the Remake Centre, beginning with the torture they call "waxing," which pretty much means they're using a hot white paste to remove every hair on my body, apart from my head and eyebrows.

"Just a few more darling," one of the tells me, it's a man who I believe is names Gaio, he has spiked blue and red hair and has thick eyelashes of the same color that are about two inches long, "you're doing great."

The only way I can get my mind off of the pain that is being done to my legs is by thinking about the events of the day. In just a few hours I've went from being a poor girl living in the Seam with my parents, older brothers Kadir and Ashur, and my younger sister Clover, to being a few days away from dying.

I know, it's probably bad strategy to tell myself I'm going to die, but I'm not stupid, in the whole 225 year that the Games have been running (minus the Mockingjay period, where we had 22 years of peace) District 12 has had exactly 9 victors. I'm smart enough to realize that I'm not a likely exception to that tradition, and neither is my brother Ashur.

I wish Ashur and I had gotten along better at home, then we might've been able to talk each other through this, and maybe I would let myself believe I have a chance. Well, what's done is done, you can't change the past.

I'm brought back to reality by a sharp tug of my long blonde hair. Another member of my prep team, Persephone I think her name is, has begun work on my hair. I absolutely hate when people touch my hair, and it takes all of my strength not to shout at the woman. I take a better look at Persephone, is her skin...green? I swear Capitol people are some of the strangest people I have ever seen, and I've seen a man giving a piglet a piggyback.

"I think we will have to rinse her off again," Gaio says with his nose crinkled, "she still smells of dust and coal."

What an observation. Never had I would have guessed that I, coming from District 12 which is the coal mining district, would smell of coal. These people have about as many brain cells as I have limbs.

I am sprayed by another blast of cool water and the last member of my prep team, the youngest by far; Alume scrubs me down with some more soap that smells of death and roses. Alume is slight and short with purple streaks in her long blonde hair and her eyebrows are pierced all over. She also has a tattoo of a flying bird beside her left eye.

I sigh deeply; this is going to be a long day.

Ashur (Ash) Cherice POV

After many hours of washing, waxing, and primping my prep team finally deems me ready to meet my stylist. I think my team might have just gotten a bit sick of me, every time they pulled off a strip of wax I would yell something random. "Crackers," "Poppy seed" and "Lily pad" were a few of my favorites. That might have gotten me into a bit of trouble but who cares, if I'm going to die then I may as well have fun before I do.

A tall woman walks in with half-closed emerald green eyes and bright pink hair that is pulled into a poofy ponytail, with a few braids tied into it somehow. She looks pretty bored to be here and isn't trying to hide it in the least.

"Hello, and congratulations," the woman says, "I am Diadori, your stylist"

"Congratulations for what, I don't think I should be congratulated on anything," I respond, it kind of dims my mood that she is speaking in a monotone, almost makes me want to take a nap right here right now.

"It seems you are right, well then I thank you on behalf of all of us," Diadori tries again, speaking with just a hint of emotion, as if she has possibly been trying to believe that tributes are to be congratulated on being chosen, "for your sacrifice."

I swallow hard, I thought Capital citizens were mindless freaks, she seems almost, dare I say it, sympathetic? Why would she feel bad for me? I feel a weird mix of emotions start bubbling inside me, I don't understand, I never feel like this. I'm the happy go-lucky guy who couldn't care less about anything, so why the heck do I care if this woman congratulates me.

I guess thinking about dying has made me soft, I have to get myself back. If I become something I'm not then the Capital wins.

"Would you like to see your outfit for tonight's Tribute Parade?" she asks, breaking my train of though. I nod cautiously, I've seen them try some pretty funky stuff before, from naked and covered in dust to real fire, I'm terrified at what it will be this year.

Turns out I had nothing to worry about, it's not too bad. I examine myself in the mirror, dressed in my Parade costume, if I can't be remembered in this, than I am utterly hopeless.

**A/N: Ahahahah you thought I would give away their costumes? NEVAA! You will have to wait until later to hear what D12 will have this year :3**

**Keep reviewing everyone, still deciding about training (1 per day or 1 per alliance?) so keep giving me your opinion or else I'll have to draw from a hat! :O**

**Next up is the last of the personals, D13!**


	14. District 13 Stylist Session

District 13: Stylist Session

**A/N: Last personal chapter! AHHHHHH I'm so excited! After this is where the real fun starts!**

**So here are District 13's tributes! :D**

Betaplus (Beta) Atom POV

Now this is living, I think to myself. I'm sitting in a small room in the Remake Centre, and after being taken care of by my prep team I am to wait here for my stylist's arrival. I reach up to touch my straight red hair, it's so soft I could caress it all day long, and my skin is as smooth and soapstone.

I can't imagine why people in my district worry about being remade. It's been wonderful! Sure the waxing hurt a bit, but I spent several hours having three people coo over my perfect hair and toned body. And one of them, a young girl probably about 18 or 19 years old, was really attractive and seemed to take quite the liking to me.

Her name was Tasime and she had short gold hair with streaks of silver and black, her eyes were a shining silver color and she had swirls painted all over the skin of her right hand. She was gorgeous, I can't wait until I get back from the Games, then I'll be able to see her again. Tasime probably won't expect to see me again, because District 13 doesn't get many Victors, but I definitely plan on making it out of the arena, and not in a wooden box.

I might be from the poorest district but that always has its advantages, I'm used to being hungry and that's a skill that definitely comes in handy, I am also used to not caring which is something you need to have to make it. I learned this particular skill from my "mother dearest" (sarcasm intended), she was barely even a mother to my sister and I. I can't even say I was saddened when I saw a giant steel pillar fall on her the day she walked out of our broken home, with no intention of ever returning.

She deserved no better, she treated me with no respect and I hate her for that. At least now I know that nothing like this will ever happen again, no one will ever even think about treating me, Betaplus Atom, with less than the respect I rightfully deserve.

Finally my stylist arrives, carrying a large bag attached to a hanger, what I assume will be the costume I will wear for the Tribute Parade. I shutter thinking about what could be contained in the bag, last year's tributes were painted green and their clothes consisted of a tight pair of silver shorts for the male and a similar pair of shorts for the female, with the addition of a tight half shirt.

Gulping down my fears I watch as the small woman walks over to me. She has dark skin and bright pink hair, her eyes are no more than slits, with one green eye and one pink eye. She wears bright pink lipstick and has two circles of pink powder on her cheeks. She speaks with a calm tone, addressing me in a quiet voice as if trying not to startle me.

"Welcome," she says, "I am Yolia and I will be your stylist, I have been told your name is Betaplus?"

"Please," I tell her, not sure why I suddenly feel so comfortable around the strange woman, "call me Beta."

"Well Beta, I hope you will be most please with your outfit," she continues, "I designed it myself."

She opens the large bag slowly, and what I see makes me smile, it's nothing like last year's costumes.

Acerbumdulce (Dulce) Atom

I keep my breathing steady as I watch my stylist, Kilan, unfold my parade costume out of the clothing bag. All of today I have been the main focus of everyone I've met, from the Reaping where I was called out in front of the entire district, to a few minutes ago when my prep team was prodding and primping me.

Now it's almost time for me to go out and be shown off to all of Panem, I almost hope that my costume will include a mask so that I can hide myself. I wish Beta was here, he always knows what to do, he's so smart, and he wouldn't be scared right now like I am.

My green-blue eyes focus once again on Kilan, he is very tall, even taller than Beta who is 6'3", and has flaming red hair and eyes to match. He never smiles and has a faraway look about him, like he is trying to remove himself from this situation mentally.

Oddly enough I think I have more in common with Kilan than I do with most people in my district, he doesn't talk much and seems very self-conscious. Though he has a lot of talent, I can tell because the outfit he designed for me is gorgeous, maybe a little over the top for me but it could have been much worse.

This room is so different from the ones I'm used to in my tiny house back in District 13. Beta always protected me from outside, because he cares so much about me that he doesn't want anyone to hurt me. He showed me how to help around the house by cooking and cleaning after mommy died when I was 6, ever since I was able to help Beta and do these things for him. It's hard work but Beta's my brother and he tells me this is what sisters do for their brothers.

Kilan helps me into the foreign fabric and the tight shoes. I look at myself in the mirror by the door, I don't look like myself, no this isn't me. I am Acerbumdulce Atom, plain and simple, this girl staring back at me looks exciting, flashy, and ready to win.

**A/N: So what do you think of our last two? Love them, hate them? Review and tell me!**


	15. Chariot Rides

Chariot Rides

**A/N: Who's as excited as I am to be almost at the GAMES! I've decided to do 1 chapter per alliance, and the alliances will be posted in the next chapter, including those who want to go solo**

**IMPORTANT: message me if you want any specific allies, not all siblings will be together and the Careers might not take in a few of the normal Career tributes**

**Now here you are! The Chariot Rides!**

Random Citizen POV

How very exciting, how very exciting! The Tribute Parade is my very FAVOURITE part of the Games, they show you who to look out for and you get to see the tributes without the layer of grime that the are reaped in. Especially the outer districts like 10, 11, and 12, those poor children!

Oh goodness me here comes the first cart! District 1 looks as stunning as ever, the girl, Jade Hart, I remember her as the fierce redhead volunteer. My oh my does she look stunning in a full length pink feather coat with a shimmering, glittery silver dress underneath. Her hair is beautifully arranged in an intricate up-do with pink feathers coming out at all angles, her stylist is definitely second to none! Her brother Jasper is quite the attention grabber as well with his pink feather vest overtop of a silver long sleeve shirt and matching silver dress pants with a lovely pink belt. The two have a certain gleam in their eye that is sure to draw in sponsors, the look of determination.

Behind them District 2's tributes make a grand entrance, the female Kimbra with a gold dress fashioned to look like armour and a golden crown of what look like thorns, how unique! Her partner and brother Avan sports a similar ensemble of gold pants and muscle shirt that appear to be armour and a headdress that matches Kimbra's. Oh how sweet! Avan has wrapped his sister in a loving hug and the two are laughing and smiling to the crowd, the Capitol is just eating them up!

District 3 follows closely behind, with the male tribute Tect and Inva are both wearing skin tight silver suits decorated to look like circuit boards, Tect raises his arm and tries to get some attention from the crowd but his sister is completely ruining it for him. She is staring straight ahead with absolutely no emotion showing through her features. Tect whispers something in her ear and she manages a small smile to the crowd but it's too late, their eyes have been averted to the next duo.

District 4's stylist team have definitely come out of their rut, Junonia and her adorable brother Halidry look stunning! The girl is dressed as a beautiful mermaid, with a green-blue tail and purple seashells. Her light brown hair has been extended to reach her petite waist and is a mess of curls, with a giant purple flower on the left side and she is showing off a stunning smile. Halidry, what can I say, we all fell in love with him after he volunteered at the Reaping at such a young age, he's only 12! He definitely didn't disappoint! He gives a sweet smile and waves enthusiastically at the crowd of people shouting his name, and dressed as a merman with a purple tail to compliment Junonia's costume he pulls it off well.

My heart actually stops when I see Felis and Felidae of District 5 ride out. Their costumes are, well they're GLOWING! Both tributes are completely clothed in silver and you can actually see a bright circle of light coming off the pair. The siblings join hands and raise them, as they do a flash of light engulfs their hands and leaves the audience, myself included, in awe. The tributes themselves even seem astonished at the light coming off of them, Felidae is the first to recover, her lips curl into a coy smile and she waves at the crowd who is now shouting their names. Felis finally comes to and makes up for lost time by winking slyly at the crowd, when I see them I can't help but think of cats.

District 6's outfits are almost horrifying in comparison to the show from 5, the pair is dressed in blue and white as train conductor costumes and they look most uncomfortable! The elder of the two, Zuriel, stand close by his younger sister Noa and keeps a forced smile planted on his face the whole time, his movements appear mechanical and I can't help but roll my eyes at the performance. Noa does only slightly better, beginning by smiling slightly to the audience, by the end she glares straight ahead an you can tell she hates the outfit she's been put in. Don't worry sweetie, so do we.

I groan as I see the next chariot ride out with District 7's tributes. Both are wearing full body, brown unitards with enormous green, leafy headdresses, it's quite obvious they are meant to be trees, just like every other year. Just once I'd like to see something else for the poor dears who come from this unfortunately dressed district. The female, Elmynn looks utterly annoyed at her costume and stares straight ahead with her arms crossed. Her brother Oakley attempts to grab her hand but she pulls away and whispers something angrily at him, which shuts him up. For the remainder of the ride the face away from each other and stand on opposite sides of the cart, these two should definitely be interesting to watch in the Games.

I absolutely loved the tributes from District 8! Their stylists really captured the feeling of their district. The male, Harlas, is dressed in a classic tuxedo but it is patched with dozens of squares of different fabrics all sewn together, he wears black pants and a white shirt so the style is not overdone, genius! He has a black top hat with a band of many types of fabrics around it to pull his look together. His sister Cindel looks stunning in a fabric patched, tight fitted dress that hugs her and reaches to mid-calf. Her hair is streaked with an array of colors and curled to full volume, she wears patchwork pumps that make her look a full foot taller, just gorgeous! The duo join hands and smile shyly at the audience and this makes the crowd go wild! Filled with encouragement from the people Cindel blows kisses and the crowd rush to catch them as if they were real.

District 9, oh dear, that is all I can say. The outfits were fabulous, with Ren dressed in a yellow suit made to look like hay and Fala in a similar dress with a headdress made of the same grainy material. It's the female that ruined the look for the two, she glared at the crowd, refusing to give even the slightest hint of a smile. Her brother whispered something at her and she stomped her foot, for the whole rest of the ride she stared at the ground and Ren tried desperately to gain the crowd's favor, but with no success.

Rosalind and Cedar of District 10 looked fabulous in their Parade costumes, they were dressed in gold and brown as a cowboy and cowgirl. Rosalind had her hair braided and wore a short dark brown skirt and plaid shirt that showed off her stomach. Cedar looked very handsome as a cowboy, with a piece of straw sticking out of his mouth and everything. Rosalind was just eating up the attention, waving enthusiastically at the crowd while Cedar hugged her from behind. They are such an adorable couple, it's such a shame only one can win, though the Capitol loves a good romance and I am no exception. I just hope their love outlasts the arena, I unlike many of my friends hate to see beloveds murder each other, I prefer to see the ones who are so saddened by the other's death that they seek revenge. Yes, that is definitely more fun to watch.

District 11 is next up, little Tinder, one of the youngest in the Games at only 12 years old, is dressed in a denim dress that comes out at the sides. Her long dark hair is a mess of waves and little flowers cover most of her locks. Delicate flowers and petals are painted down the right side of her face which accentuates her shining hazel eyes. Her brother Glade, who is not much older than she is at only 14, is dressed in denim overalls and a crown made of fruit and he has a plump apple painted on the left side of his face. Tinder looks absolutely terrified and hides her face in the fabric of Glade's costume while he pats her hair and smiles weakly at the audience. This pair will definitely pull out few, if any, sponsors.

Wow, I thought in all my years of watching the Games that I had seen it all. Clearly I was mistaken because when the next chariot rode out I was momentarily stunned, Kennedia and Ashur wore matching black jumpsuits that hugged their skin tightly. As they moved on I saw that the suit was moving, the fabric covering Kennedia's left leg, right wrist, left shoulder, and also a band around her waist, and that covering Ashur's right ankle, left arm, left side, and around his neck, they were...changing! The fabrics turned to a red-orange color and appeared to be flickering, they were meant to be coal, coal that was burning! The boy's face was half coated in black dust and his hair was dyed black for the occasion, while the girl's hair was the same flickering red-orange and her eyes also appeared that same hue. The tributes smiled and waved half-heartedly but that did nothing to take away from their fabulous arrival. Brilliant work District 12 stylists!

The last chariot to make an entrance carried District 13's tributes Betaplus and Acerbumdulce. The pair were clothed in green tunics that covered their necks but the tunic ended to show the tributes were wearing silver long sleeve shirts and matching tights underneath. I realized with a start that every few seconds the kid's eyes would change from their usual color to be a pulsing green to match their tunics. What an interesting idea! Acerbumdulce is hiding behind Betaplus who is eating up the attention from the Capitol, suddenly he reaches behind him and pulls his sister onto his shoulders, grabs her hand and they wave together. How sweet! Though I can't help but notice that the smile on the male's face shows anything but care towards his sibling.

**A/N: Well there you go! You get to see how each reacts to the Capitol and how they will be presenting themselves. Plus you got to meet my D11 tributes Tinder and Glade, aren't they sweet!**

**Let me know in reviews how I did, who you love, who you hate, anything!**

**Don't forget to keep voting in the poll on my profile to save your favorite tributes from dying (please don't just vote for your own)**

**Until next time remember to R+R! I love hearing from you all!**


	16. Training: Careers

Training: Careers

**A/N: Here is the first training chapter, they will likely not be too long since I am doing FIVE of them, and I may or may not skip the interviews because they are REALLY annoying, let me know what you think, if it would break your heart or anything?**

Jade Hart (District 1) POV

The Career alliance this year is even more complicated than most years. First of all there are not a lot of volunteers beside Jasper and I, and because a lot of the would-be Careers are younger. Jasper and me have decided that we will likely need to include a few non-Careers to make our alliance as strong as other years.

"Who should we ask?" Jasper asks, breaking my train of though.

"District 2 definitely, and I think 5 looks pretty good," I say and we both look over to where the oddly similar looking pair are trying their hand at archery, honestly the boy isn't half bad and the girl hasn't tried yet so who knows.

"KIMBRA! AVAN! OVER HERE!" Jasper yells to Kimbra who is at the weight training station and Avan who is working on fighting styles. We both had originally thought of leaving Kimbra out due to her age (she's only 14) but after seeing her beat a few dummies to a pulp we reconsidered. Her brother Avan is very good at spear throwing and his height and lean-muscle build give him a definite position as a Career.

The two leave their stations and walk over, Jasper asks them what they think of the pair from 5 and they say we should let them in, mostly because they have skills the rest of us lack, stealth.

I volunteer to go over and invite them and leave the rest of my group to practice with knife throwing, a skill I already have mastered. As I approach them I see the female visablly tense and the male whip his head around to stare at me.

"Do you guys have allies yet?" I ask nonchalantly, picking up a bow and stringing an arrow.

"No, why?" the male responds cautiously.

"The Careers want to ask you to join, if you're interested," I say and let an arrow fly, hitting the bull's eye straight on.

They stare at each other awhile as if they can read each other's minds, I start to feel uncomfortable when the male finally speaks again.

"Only one of us will join," he says, "we do not wish to ally with each other."

I am taken aback by this, they are clearly very close, evident by their little mind reading session a few moments ago. Why don't they want to stay together? Then the answer hits me, they couldn't let it come down to them, understandable.

"Which one?"

"You may choose, we don't care." Man this guy talks weird, I might now be able to deal with him for more than a few hours.

"Umm...alright, u," I point to the male, only because I have seen him shoot and he is also the eldest, "you're with us."

We walk away immediately, leaving his younger sister behind for good.

Junonia Davies (District 4) POV

I'm starting to get nervous now. The Careers have begun recruiting people and I have not yet been approached, thinking it was my being with Halidry who is too young to be of use, I left him back at the fire starting station. Now I'm starting to wonder if I'm too young as well.

I'm trying to intimidate other tributes (which is still possible even though I'm only 14) at the spear throwing station. I manage to spear 2 dummies through the heart from 220 yards when I finally see the girl from District 2 walking towards me.

Wanting to impress her I hold 2 spears in each hand, setup and release them, one hand at a time. I hit the target on either side of the stomach of one dummy and the other in the head with both spears on the bull's eye. Impressive in appearance I assume but I really meant to get them both on bull's eyes.

"You in?" She interrupts, getting straight to the point.

"Excuse me?" I ask, playing like I didn't even know why she was talking to me.

"The Careers, are you in or not?"

"I guess I'm in, whatever."

Felis Silver (District 5) POV

The Careers alliance is complete, there are seven of us in total, a pretty large alliance if you ask me. I don't expect it to last long, I just hope it gets me past the bloodbath so that I can live and find Felidae, I know I'm supposed to stay away from her but what am I supposed to do? Leave my little sister to die by some heartless tribute who is twice her size?

Our alliance is made up of myself, Jade and Jasper from District1, Kimbra and Avan from District 2, Junonia from District 4, and Beta from District 13.

Hopefully we can take a few people down to improve Felidae's odds, just as long as I make sure one of them isn't her.

**A/N: What did you think? They aren't too long I know but I tried to tell a bit about each member :D**

**Just thought I would take this opportunity to thank the authors who sent in my Careers **

**Rosemarie Benson for Jade and Jasper Hart**

**Maxie2000 for Kimbra and Avan Talie**

**Mrspeetamellark55 for Junonia Davies**

**Kitkat1425 for Felis Silver**

**PandaHeroIzy for Betaplus Atom**

**THANK YOU ALL AND NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMMOROW!**


	17. Training: Older Outer Kids

Training: Outer Older Kids

**A/N: so sorry for not updating quicker! I am busy with another thing that will probably be announced to you all at the end of this story (when the victor is crowned) or possibly sooner! Sorry again! Here's the chapter though enjoy**

Ceder Tae (District 10) POV

Rosalind and I already decided we would stay together, neither of us can stand to think that we could be torn apart for even a second when we know that in a matter of days we both very well could be dead.

It was 'Lind's idea to get others into an alliance, she figures that we should get people on our side and then there would be less people to be hunting us. Even though I don't agree with her logic since I would be even more afraid to be sleeping next to my potential killer, I agreed.

"Who are you thinking?" Rosalind asks while trying her hand at fire making, she's pretty terrible but I guess there's no point in practicing what you're bad at is there?

"I was thinking the boy from 7, he seems useful," I say, my gaze directed at the blonde haired, well built tribute standing by the axe station. I have to admit he's good, most District 7 tributes are good with axes but I've never seen anyone take down 4 dummies set on hard before.

"Agreed, we need a good weapons man with us," ouch that hurt a bit, I know I'm not great at the archery we've been practicing but I thought I was getting better. Oh well better keep practicing.

"We walk over and Rosalind starts up a conversation with the kid, he seems very smart and I'm not sure if that's good (because he won't make stupid mistakes with us) or bad (because he might decide to kill us all before we get the chance to blink). Too late now, he's already agreed to team up with us.

Oakley Evergreen (District 7) POV

Well I've found myself an alliance already, the couple from 10, the only ones here who aren't siblings. They both seem okay and hopefully their lovey-dovey-ness doesn't get in the way of my plans. I have big plans for this game, and all of them involve getting out of the arena alive.

The girl, Rosalind I think her name was, offered to take in my sister as well. Of course I said no, I don't need Elmlynn ruining this for me. No matter what I have to concentrate on getting as far away from her as possible, her little performance at the Tribute Parade probably cost me most of my sponsors and I need to find a way to reel them back in, and their friends as well.

"Who else are you guys going to ask," I ask, secretly hoping it won't just be us three, I couldn't stand to be the third wheel for that long.

"Not sure yet, any ideas?" The male says, I think he said it was Cedar or Cypress or something but I'm not sure.

"I was thinking that Ren kid from 9, did you see him at the running track earlier, and the guy's got some serious legs!" As much as it makes me sick to compliment someone else I was actually telling the truth, he was really fast and as long as we don't have to take in his little sister as well he should be a good addition.

Ren Miller (District 9) POV

I've been at this station for about an hour, trying to learn how to make poisons, anything slow and painful so that I could get some to Fala and watch her die in pain and misery. I've had no such luck so far, because the only poisons the stupid instructor will show me are one that make people itch or start fire. I guess I could burn her to death but what fun is that?

Some kid walks over to me, I barely recognize him now that he's not dressed as a tree. I laugh at the memory, looking in front of me at the Chariot Ride to see 2 kids with huge leaves attached to their heads, I'd hate to be from 7.

"Hey, just asking but have you made an alliance yet?" the kid asks me.

"I don' think that's much of your business, is it?" I respond, who is he to go around asking about my personal business?

"Well if you don't I have an offer for you," he continues, "we have some of the older kids in an alliance, me and the couple from 10, we plan on making it far and if you want you can join in."

"Whatever, not like I've had any better offers."

So that's it, I'm in an alliance now. Whatever if all goes well then maybe they'll all die in the bloodbath and I won't have to kill them.

Rosalind Moon (District 10) POV

I think we've got a solid alliance here, I'm walking over to the spear throwing station with Oakley, Cedar, and Ren in tow. They don't seem too happy about being forced to train together but Cedar doesn't want anyone making outside deals so I guess we're all stuck with each other.

We arrive just in time to see a young boy, I recognize him as the 14 year old from 11, give a startled look and begin to walk away.

"You can stay if you'd like," I say to him, he flinches at being addressed but starts back towards where I'm standing.

He looks at me for a while longer, deciding whether I'm friend or foe I think, before smiling shyly at me and looking at the spear in my hand.

"That's not how you hold it Miss," he says, a little laughter evident in his voice.

"Then why don't you show me how?" I ask him, gesturing towards the rack of free spears. He picks one up and shows me how to hold it properly, I'm shocked that a boy so young even knows anything about spears, especially one from 11.

I start getting some skill at spear throwing and I see that the little boy, I now know his name is Glade, is very good, hitting the bull's eye about 75% of the time. Before I know it we've found ourselves another ally.


	18. Training: Intellects Littles

Training: The Intellects and The Littles

**A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner! I rewrote this chapter because I didn't like it the first time so yeah hopefully you all like it :D!**

The Intellects

Tect Brandt (District 3) POV

Inva and I have decided to stay together, we need each other. We might not have gotten along that well back at home but this is the Hunger Games and I need someone I can trust. So far today we have visited the fire making station, edible plants, and snares; Inva has done really well with all the survival skills so it's a good thing I am allied with her. It's not that I'm not good it's just that computers and nature never really mix.

Right now we are at the throwing knives station, like we have been for most of the afternoon. Inva is determined to master this weapon because she thinks that knives fit her style and that they will be easiest to get in the arena. I'm not good at the knives so I decide to wander around a bit.

I reach the swords station and decide to take a crack at it, I pick up one of the longer swords and the instructor rushes over to help me.

"You hold the sword like this," she shows me how to place my hands on the sword so that it is easier to swing, "and when you feel comfortable just start swinging."

I stand there for a few moments and then when I'm sure I know what I'm doing I lash out at the nearest dummy. I manage to cut halfway into its arm, enough to probably make them drop their weapon but not nearly enough to kill them. I spend about an hour at this station before a girl comes up and tries her luck at one of the smaller swords. I recognize her as the girl from 5 and immediately feel sorry for her, she looks about 14 or 15 and her brother is nowhere in sight. Looking around a bit more I spot him, and he's with the Careers, poor girl.

"Hey I'm Tect," I say, wanting to break the awkward silence and possibly talk to someone other than my little sister.

"I know who you are," she says, not wavering her gaze away from the training dummy in front of her which she is walking around carefully, stalking it.

"What's your name?" I ask her, she seems colder than I would expect for someone of her delicate appearance.

"Felidae."

"Cool, it sounds mysterious."

She doesn't answer me and then without notice she lashes out at the dummy, reducing it to a pile of scraps. Wow she's good, I think.

I see Inva come up to me with a smug smile on her face, I'm guessing she finally hit the target and wants to come boast about it. She walks straight over to me and picks up a short sword.

"Who's your friend Tect?" She asks, struggling to hold up the heavy piece of weaponry.

"Felidae, she's from district 5." I answer her, attempting once again to cut through the dummy that sits in front of me.

"Hey Felidae, would you like to join our alliance?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Felidae answers, looking at us out of the corner of her slanted green eyes.

The Littles

Acerbumdulce Atom (District 13) POV

Beta left me, he said it was for the best but that doesn't stop me from missing him. I am now utterly alone and I have no idea what to do in this huge place. I can see a bunch of the older tributes around the mace station and they are joking around and reducing the inanimate figures to dust. I wish I had a friend to joke around with.

I decide to walk over to a station that has a dart board, the instructor tells me how to use a blow dart tube and I practice this for a while. The man tells me that if I wanted to make them really deadly than I should learn to make poisons to put on the end of the darts. Why would I want to kill someone though? Oh yeah that's why I'm here, that's what I'm supposed to do.

I look around at the people around me, I can see that most of the kids are in groups and are learning how to do things together like fighting and making fires, Suddenly I realize that I want to be part of one of those groups, but no one would want to ally with me, I'm too small to be of any use. Maybe I should go over and ask one of the other people who are training alone? No, I don't like talking that much, so maybe I'll just stay by myself.

I make my way over to the climbing station, maybe if I learn to climb well enough I can get out of reach of the other people who are trying to kill me. I don't want to die, I'm too young for my life to be over, the only person I could really trust not to hurt me is Beta, if he was here he would know what to do.

I start climbing the ropes and reach a wall that overlooks the rest of the training centre, maybe I could just stay up here for the rest of the day. My hand grabs at the endge of the wall and I lift myself up, once my eyes can see over the wall I almost fall off, there's someone else up her.

A high pitched squeal escapes me mouth as I almost lose my balance, a small olive skinned hand grabs my own and hoists me up so that I can hold on. I scramble onto the wall and come face to face with a girl who's even smaller than me.

"Are you okay?" she says shyly, her hazel eyes looking downwards.

"Mhm, I'm fine," I say quietly, this is my chance, I should say something, "I'm Dulce."

"Tinder," she says after a moment. So that's who she is, I remember her form the Tribute Parade she's from District 11.

"Why are you hiding up here?" I ask her.

"Glade left me and I didn't know where else to go, and I also don't want to learn how to hurt people."

"Me neither."

An uncomfortable silence takes over and for a moment I consider scaling back down the wall and returning to dart practice.

"Do you want to be allies, you know, when we go to the Games?" she says finally, breaking the silence.

"Sure but if we're going to be allies we should learn how to live," I say with a shy smile, "come on down, not all the stations are about killing each other."

She smiles and we scale back down the wall and head over to the survival skills, for the rest of training time we learn how to make fire, tell the difference between plants, and how to make knots. I even convince tinder to learn a bit about poisons just in case there comes a time when it could save our lives. These days with Tinder have been the finest 3 days of my life, and if one of us didn't have to die I would hope that we would still be friends.

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry that the Intellects part was sort of short, I couldn't think of much to write :S and aren't the Littles cute :3? **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: everyone needs to vote on the poll on my profile to save their favorite tributes or else they are in danger of dying in the Bloodbath! You can vote for up to 5 so don't just vote for your own!**


	19. Training: Siblings and Siblings 2

Training: Siblings and Siblings + 2

**A/N: I decided to try and get these things over with quickly so I can get right to the Games.**

**I will NOT be doing Interviews, because I really suck at them and so there are only this chapter and than two more, then the Games begin!**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile to save your favourite tributes **

Siblings

Harlas Silk (District 8) POV

Last night Cindel and I decided that we would stick together. Suits me just fine, I don't want to survive almost getting my head cut off in the Bloodbath just to be stabbed in the back by a "loyal ally" later. At least with Cindel I'm hoping we won't kill each other, we are family after all.

Cindel and I make our way over to the spear throwing station, neither of us had any luck with swords, bow and arrows, or maces and we're starting to run out of options. Cindel picks up a spear and rushes over to the instructor, eager to learn how to handle it properly. I stay back while and take a look around, the Careers are at the archery station and the male from 5 seems to be doing well with it. Two of the youngest girls are over at the poison station, hmm that seems like a useful skill, maybe we should head over there next. Some of the older kids are huddled around the fire making station, and they appear to be having some trouble with it, that's good it means they have less chance of survival. I see the girl from 12 has made her way over to our station and is handling the spear with well- learned skill.

I wish I could ask her to be in an alliance with us but Cindel said she doesn't want anyone else. Well if neither of us learn a weapon we're as good as dead so it won't matter much anyway.

I decide to turn my attention back to the words of my instructor and try to learn a thing or two.

Cindel Silk (District 8) POV

Being from District 8 neither me nor Harlas knows much about weaponry, the closest thing I've seen is a sewing needle. What am I going to do with one of those? Sew someone to death?

I get frustrated with the spears and leave Harlas, who seems to be doing fairly well, better than me anyways. I make my way over to the throwing knives and grab a few, throwing them absentmindedly.

I cannot believe that this is our last day of training and I still have no idea how to use a weapon, or start fire or anything else for that matter. If I'm going to find a way to keep us both alive I'm going to need to learn a lot in the next few hours. Maybe after lunch Harlas and I can split up the survival skills stations so that we can both contribute, I can take snares, fire, and shelter, and he can take water, edible plants, and medical. Maybe we should both do the medical station, who knows when that could come in handy, after all we're in the Hunger Games and it's necessary to kill to survive.

But that's just it, I'm not sure if I can kill, not even if someone else was attacking me. I'm just not that kind of person, and three days of training is not going to change that.

I hear an announcement that lunch is being served now and I throw the last knife remaining in my hand. I realize with a huge surprise and hint of joy that I'd thrown 7 knives and not one of them had missed.

Siblings + 2

Halidry Davies (District 4) POV

I can't help but watch Junonia practicing archery with the Careers across the room, I thought she was going to help me through this. I guess that was just until she received a better offer. I try to turn my concentration back to the plants I am sorting, but I can't get my sister off my mind. I hold back tears as I realize that she doesn't, maybe never did, care about me as much as she cared about being the best.

She convinced me to volunteer so that she could be in the Games and I went along with it because she is my sister. She is the reason I'm going to die in a few days, I know it's horrible to think like this but I'm beginning to hate my sister. I know hate is a strong word and I was taught that I could never hate anyone, but they're wrong.

I hate the person my sister has become because of the Games, I hate that I will never again be able to look for seashells with her on the beaches of District 4, I hate that I want to win. It`s true, as much as I hate about this place I still want to win, I still want to go home and more than anything I want to prove to Junonia that she can`t have everything she wants.

I feel the tension build up in my wrists and walk away from the plants station. I walk aimlessly for a few minutes before my feet find the knives station, I pick up a long knife and throw it with all my might at a target a few yards away.

``Impressive``, I hear a voice behind me and I turn suddenly and see a tall boy with dark blonde hair and shining blue eyes. I must look stunned because he laughs a little and speaks again.

``I didn`t think District 4 could use knives, I though you would opt for a trident or spear?" He says, I recognize him from the Tribute Parade, he's the District 12 tribute and I believe his name is Ash.

I give him a smile and throw another knife, this one lands right under the small circle at the centre of the target, Ash laughs and before I know it we are joking around and laughing as if we had been best friends for years.

I am startled when he asks me if I want to be allies in the arena, I figured someone like him would have been taken in by the Careers immediately. Of course I accept and we make our way around the Training Centre until we are summoned for lunch.

Zuriel Kippa (District 6) POV

I take a quick look around the Training Centres lunch room, Noa and I have already decided that we are going to stick together but I also know that we will likely end up ripping each other's throats out if we don't get another person. I see a tall boy with dark blonde hair sitting alone at a lunch table and signal for Noa to follow me over to him.

"Hey, mind if we join you?" I ask as I slide into an empty chair across from him.

"Didn't leave me much of a choice did you now?" he replies, not looking up from the pile of fruit on his plate.

"This is my sister Noa, her and I were wondering if maybe you would like to join our alliance, the Games starts in 2 days and it can't hurt to have friends in the arena, am I right?"à

"Umm, sure I guess not," he says casually," there's just one condition."

"And what's that?"

I hear a chirpy greeting from behind me and turn to see the small 12 year old boy from 4 standing behind me with a tray full of food. I'm guessing he's the one condition.

**A/N: So how did I do? Just one more training chapter, and then I will also announce the training scores **

**Review, review, review!**


	20. Training: Going Solo

Training: Going Solo

**A/N: Okay here is the last training chapter, wow 3 in one night! Next up will be training scores with a bit more stuff from the Gamemakers, then we have the Games!**

**Keep voting in the poll on my profile! Save your favorites or they could be in danger of dying :O!**

Fala Miller (District 9) POV

I blow my light brown hair out of my face once again as I work on a snare during my final day of Training. For the first day I decided to work only at the survival skills and yesterday I worked on weapons, I have gotten quite good at using a bow and arrow but nowhere near as good as any of the Careers. I learned a bit about how to find food in the wild but I am definitely not going to try my luck on eating anything unfamiliar, I've seen too many smart tributes die because of that.

I remember the hearing that in the Mockingjay Games there was a girl from District 5 who died from nightlock, I've never seen nightlock used but I made sure to ask the instructor about it. Turns out it's a red, plump berry that is distinguishable by a black dot on the top and bottom of the fruit. I will make sure to keep away from that.

I sort of wish I could have made an alliance during the last few days but I guess it's too late, as far as I can tell everyone has an alliance except for me, the girl from 7, and the girl from 12. Neither of them seem very friendly so I think it would be best for me to just go solo. It will be easier to find Ren that way anyway.

I have decided that I don't care about winning, the only thing I care about is that my father does not see my brother come home. I can't give them the satisfaction of laughing over my death while he came home a Victor. No, if I can't come back than neither of us will. As a matter of fact I don't even think I want to come back anymore, my life was hell and I'm almost happy at the prospect of getting away from it.

I hear a small squeal and look over to see the little girl from 13 sitting at the station next to mine, the one that teaches you about blow-darts. Seems she has poked herself with a dart and there is a small flow of blood coming out of her index finger. I see a tear escape her right eye and I feel a pang of sorrow for the young girl, there's no way she can win and that means she's going to die. Most likely in the first few minutes of the Games.

That's what I'm going to do, kill Ren, protect the girl, I have to make it farther so that I can do this. I turn away from the snares and head back over to the weapons stations. I'm going to need the practice if I'm going to help her win.

Elmlynn Evergreen (District 7) POV

I look up at the wall of ropes ahead of me, I take a deep breath and start climbing. Most of my time in training has been spent avoiding everyone else, I don't want people to remember me because that makes you a target. My goal is to become anonymous so that when people are counting down whose left during the Games they will completely forget about me.

So far my plan is going well, I have stayed in the ropes course since yesterday after the Careers had finished competing against each other. The only other people who have come up here are the little girls from 11 and 13, but I don't really mind if they remember me because they are so small that I'm not worried about them killing me.

Originally I had planned to make the most of my time here by learning a few new skills and mastering a weapon or two but I decided this new plan was better. The only person I'm really worried about is Oakley, who has found himself an alliance with a few of the older kids who weren't included in the Careers. There's no way he will forget about me, so I just have to hope that he keep his mouth shut and doesn't blow my plan.

Kennedia Cherice (District 12) POV

I have positioned myself at the sword station, which is right beside the station at which the Careers are training, the archery station. They seem to be having fun and most of them are pretty good, especially the male from 5 and the female from 2.

I have been keeping a special eye on the tributes from District 5, they seemed very close during their reaping and at the Tribute Parade but now for some reason they decide to split up? Something is definitely up with those two, they have a sneaky look about them and their eyes always look like they're considering something.

I also have kept an eye on the female from 2, I believe her name was Kimbra. She is the youngest of the Careers and definitely has something up with her, she has skills like I've never seen before in a tribute so young. Most of the real Careers don't enter the Games until they're 17 or 18, but with the Quell twist this year I guess she decided to go in with her brother.

I have also kept a lookout on the male from 7 because he is doing very well at every station I have seen him at, which is very strange for an outer district tribute. Something is very much wrong there and I'm not even sure if I want to know what that is.

The announcer's voice comes on the intercom telling us that training has ended and that tomorrow we will be having our private sessions with the Gamemakers. Crap, I really wish I would have concentrated more on training, well at least I gather some information. Though that will only be useful to me if I survive the Bloodbath.

**A/N: Alrighty and that sums up our training chapters, don't expect another update until Thursday or so but I will see what I can do. **

**Remember, review, review, review! :D**


	21. Gamemaker Sessions

Gamemaker Private Sessions

**A/N: hey guys, here's another chapter :D next is the bloodbath and I'm super excited! I think I'm going to do it from a Capital Citizen POV and then the chapter after that will have a few tribute's reactions to what happened :D what do you think about that guys?**

*****also I need you guys to keep voting on the poll on my profile!**

**Here you go!**

Gamemaker Aelius' POV

I guess it's that time again, time to see what these kids are made of. Some of the newer Gamemakers are quite excited although the ones like me who have been here a while know this is one of the most broing parts of being a Gamemaker.

The first kid to walk in is the male from 1, he seems very confident and he marches right over to the knives station, typical District 1 tribute. I'll admit the kid has some skill, he takes down 6 dummies without breaking a sweat. I give him a high score.

Next is his sister and district partner, she also walks over to the knives. I sigh and begin jotting down mediocre notes for her but I am surprised when I see her grab a few knives and then make her way to the trap making station. Interesting, I wonder what she's up to. Her nimble fingers move swiftly and within minutes she has fashioned a trap that she sets up in a tall branch of a climbing tree. She pushes a dummy over from the swords station and pushes him beneath the tree. Immediately the dummy is impaled three times, once in theheart, head, and stomach. I give her an exceptional score.

The girl leaves a tall male from District 2 marches in. He goes over to the weights station and starts throwing around a few medicine balls. He realizes our disappointment and goes over to the swords station, wow I've seen throwing knives but throwing swords? Extra points for presentation!

A small girl walks in, she could be no older than 14! It's a wonder she's made it into the Career alliance at all. She requests a fighting partner and one is sent out to her. The girl takes a strong fighting stance and whips out a small knife, I never even saw her pick that up! She takes jabs at the man in front of her and he looks just as surprised as I feel. I think I just found out how she got into the Careers, I give her a fairly high score.

Next up is the male tribute from District 3, he looks like the typical guy with no features that really stand out. He makes his way casually to the weights station and throws around a few heavy balls. After a few minutes of this he warily goes to the swords station and skewers a few dummies through the heart. Nothing too special so he receives an average score.

His little sister is up next, or so I've been told she's younger though she appears to be taller than him. She rushes over to the knives station and picks up a few small throwing knives. She then requests trainers for the Gauntlet and she is off, she is small and quick and as she lands her nimble feet on each step she tosses a knife, aiming for the archery station next to her. A few of the knives hit their mark but most end up lodged in the foot or arm of the dummies. I give her props for trying something but was left unimpressed.

Wow for a District 4 boy he sure is small, oh now I remember he is the little volunteer from 4. I can't wait to see what skills this one has, he surely has something or else why would he volunteer? He does the basics, identifying most plants correctly and tying a few knots. I'm bored and this is only District 4! Finally we see a bit of action when he throws a spear into a dummy, narrowly missing the vital target. I give him a mediocre scoring.

The boy's older sister walks in and there is a certain air of confidence about her, you would think she were 8 feet tall with her attitude! She throws a few knives and shows off her knowledge of traps. Not much but she was very accurate with the knives, 9/10 would have killed a tribute. I give her a generous score.

Next is the District 5 male, he walks on the balls of his feet which I find odd, it seems almost as if he is sneaking up on someone. Strange. Anyway he requests a fighting partner and immediately as the partner walks out the boy attacks him, pinning him to the floor. Even our highly trained personnel cannot get up until the boy releases him from his grip. Wow, definitely impressive. He motions for the partner to come at him and he does, swinging his arm towards the boy's face. He quickly dodges that blow and a few more until we dismiss him. Overall he did well, I give him a fairly high score.

The female from District 5 walks in and I am shocked to see the family resemblance, same green eyes, dark hair, same body build. Basically the girl does the same thing as the boy, fighting and dodging, but leaves enough time at the end to show us a few impressive traps. Unfortunately for her, Gamemakers hate to see the same thing twice.

The District 6 male is up next, he has curly dark hair and well muscled, if I had to bet I'd say he was a decent fighter. It was definitely nice to see a weapon picked up, the last two used their own skills. The male picked up a spear and shot it across the room where it landed through the stomach of a training dummy. He then took a sword from the station and positioned himself between 2 dummies. Both of which he fought with little trouble. Decent performance I`d say, and I give him a higher than average score.

Next is the young girl from 6, she has thick dark hair and is extremely pale. I notice she is quite thin as well as she heads over to knives station, she has average aim and hits the third or fourth ring each throw. After this she seems lost a just stands there looking around for a few minutes before we dismiss her. She receives a fairly low scoring.

District 7 male is up next, he heads right over to the axe station. Typical 7 tribute, I wonder if maybe next year we won't put in axes, I'm sick of seeing these tributes with axes! He begins chopping off the limbs of a few dummies with excellent speed, maybe this will be one to watch? He's fairly good. Ugh, somehow the boy manages to cut off a sandbag, there's sand everywhere now, wait where'd he go? I guess he left, well anyway he receives a generous score.

The girl from 7 is quite tiny, looks like I just found another bloodbath in the bunch (A/N: Not really!). She looks a bit lost but finally makes her way over to the climbing station, her small size makes her an excellent climber I might add. She shows off her skills with fire making, but that won't really help her unless she wants to be found and killed, ha! I give her a decent score.

A boy walks in and I don't honestly recognize him, though I know he must be from District 8. He shows off a few interesting skills in a form of fighting which I recognize as Taekwondo and he performs with sharp gestures. I'm not sure how much this will help him though, he's quite small and could easily be cut down by a sword before he can make a move. We dismiss him after 15 minutes and give him a below average score.

The girl from 8 is slight and looks very delicate, she won't last lon, I'll bet on that. She uses a knife to cut open a wound on a dummy and quickly treats and sew the wound with supplies from the medical area. I can't help but think that medical treatment is only going to be needed by the tributes that make it past the bloodbath, so I don't believe this will help her much. Overall a pretty boring showing and the Gamemakers are getting drunker by the minute, she receives a low score.

The next tribute to walk in is a stick thin boy with eyes that look small and beady like those of a rat. I shudder, what filthy vermin rats are. He looks very confused and just turns to us with a smug smile, do something kid your time is ticking. Finally he decides to show us some spear throwing, truly he is horrible at it. I think he realizes this because he heads over to the knives, then the archery, and finally the swords before we are finally able to dismiss him. And let me tell you he was no better at any other weapon either, he receives a low score.

The girl walks in and she is thankfully much more well built than her brother, and she has some muscle too. Maybe she has a chance at the Victor crown after all, unlike her idiot brother. She walks over to the running track and does a few laps, she's quite fast but nothing exceptional. Later she manages to create a complicated trap and demonstrates it on a dummy. The trap is built to knock the tribute to the ground with a rope and then catch their hands so they are unable to move, very clever. I give her an above average score.

The boy from 10 is very muscular and tall, he has a large scar reaching from his right eye to the end of his chin, hopefully he got it from a fight or something interesting like that. I am disappointed when he walks right past the weapons stations and starts climbing, he's a good climber but a well muscled tribute like himself should be able to wield a sword with ease. He shows us some first aid and fire building but I am left unimpressed, he receives an average score.

His district partner walks in and I am surprised to see no family resemblance, most tributes have had a few similarities that classified them as siblings. She has blonde hair and freckles, and she is also very small, very much unlike her partner who has dark hair and is well built. Oh now I remember, this is the young couple from 10! That explains it! She throws a few knives but I miss most of her presentation because a roast lamb is brought out for the Gamemakers, I give her an average score though.

The boy from 11 is quite small, he will likely not last long in the Games unless he is a very fast runner. He shows some decent skill with spears and then a bit of archery, though he's much better with the first. I give him a decent score for I am quite impressed with the young boy.

I thought the boy was tiny, the girl looks no more than 8 years old! She gives us a sweet smile before heading over to the poisons station and making a few mixtures. She brings over 3 dummies and dumps the mixtures onto their stomachs. The first dies immediately, while the second is a tad bit delayed, the third looks like it has eaten right through the skin, ouch that could do some damage! Taking her size into consideration I give her a generous score.

The male tribute from 12 is a hit with the Gamemakers, who are incredibly drunk at the moment, sadly I am required to remain sober to assess the tributes. He makes jokes and gets us laughing as he cuts apart a few dummies with a sharp knife. For his humour I give him a good score, as he was only average with the knife.

The female of District 12 is something else, she shows us some camouflage, making a backpack disappear right before our eyes. She has some good archery skills, though District 12s with a bow and arrow are very much overdone. She has a fiery look in her eyes that both startles and excites me, I'm very excited to see how she performs under pressure.

Last district, finally I think my butt is numb from sitting for so long. The male walks in and I am happy to say he is well muscled and tall, just this alone is grounds to give him a high score. He requests a fighting partner and hand him a piece of cloth to put in the neck of his suit. Moving swiftly he attacks the trainer and moves around him, switching directions quickly and landing a few well placed hits. Both men are sweating and the tribute holds up the piece of cloth. Grabbing at the neck of his shirt the trainer looks alarmed, as am I. The boy deserves the score I give him.

Oh goodness, what's with all the tiny tributes this year, this one is almost as small as the girl from 11. She looks up at us with fear evident in her blue-green eyes before walking quickly over to the darts station. Interesting, we rarely see a need to put darts in the arena as not many know how to use them. She picks us a blow dart tube with uncertain hands and takes aim. She releases the first dart which hits the lower part of the target, I laugh out loud, why did I expect her to be good? She looks very uncomfortable but takes aim again and this one is closer, the last she releases is right on the bull's eye. I am quite impressed and give her a good score.

Finally these sessions are over with, the interviews are tonight and tomorrow, let the Games begin.

Training Scores:

Jasper Hart: 8

Jade Hart: 10

Avan Talie: 9

Kimbra Talie: 8

Tect Brandt: 6

Inva Brandt : 5

Halidry Davies : 5

Junonia Davies : 7

Felis Silver : 8

Felidae Silver : 6

Zuriel Kippa: 7

Noa Kippa: 4

Oakley Evergreen: 7

Elmlynn Evergreen: 5

Harlas Silk: 4

Cindel Silk: 3

Ren Miller: 3

Fala Miller: 7

Cedar Tae: 6

Rosalind Moon: 5

Glade Rugrove: 7

Tinder Rugrove: 5

Ashur Cherice: 6

Kennedia Cherice: 7

Betaplus Atom: 7

Acerbumdulce Atom: 6

**A/N: Alright next chapter is the bloodbath, who's excited! I am as you can tell! I will get it up as fast as I can, I have already started working on it. The poll is done, and I will be taking the results into account. Thank you to all who voted and to all reviewers!**

**Review, review, review, I love to hear from you!**

**PS: That rhymed :3**


	22. The Bloodbath

Bloodbath

**A/N: I can honestly say this was very difficult for me to write, I have grown so attached to these tributes and that makes it hard to kill them off :'( I would just like to thank all of the tribute's creators before I start this :D you are all so great! (Sorry if you changed your pen name, I used the list I had from when the tributes were first created )**

**Moonlit Kit, maxie2000, Lupus Overkill, mrspeetamellark55, kitkat1425, Golden Warrior Eagle, FireJayGames, Ellasweetella, Hutsune, Fuzzycat901, Lou the Third, PandaHeroIzy!**

**Now without any more interruptions, Let the 225****th**** Annual Hunger Games begin!**

Felidae Silver (District 5) POV

It's time, the time I've been preparing for, the time I've been dreading. I know I have to go to the Cornucopia, the only way I can survive the next week or so is with the supplies in there, and I'm also the only one of my allies who can do it. I have weighed my options, it's either risk a quick, painful death right away or die slowly of hunger or dehydration, bringing my allies with me. I've made my decision, I'm going in. Actually, I'm going up, my plate is rising.

I take one last look to my stylist who smiles at me and then I straighten the grey shirt I am wearing, everyone will have the same thing on as me, grey shirt and black tight pants. I also wear grey and black running shoes and my hair is pulled back into a tight bun that tilts slightly to the right.

I stand on a fancy metal plate and take my first look around the arena. It is basically just a large metal room, with the Cornucopia standing in the centre full of weapons, food, everything we need to survive. Placed around the room are multiple grey doors, they look like the ones in the Capital that would open automatically, I wonder where they lead to.

To my right is the female from District 13, she is so small and fragile. I feel a pang of sadness, she doesn't belong here, she shouldn't have to die here. To my left stands the male tribute from District 6, he is tall and willowy and has a scrunched face that makes me uneasy. I look for Felis and finally spot him about 6 tributes to my right, hopefully since he made it into the Careers that will protect him from the initial bloodbath. Nothing will protect me.

Jasper Hart (District 1) POV

Only 30 seconds left until the blood will begin to run.

I can picture my family back at home, as eager to see me in action as I am to get this thing started. To my left is the girl from 11 who would be an easy first kill, no I want my first kill to be something spectacular, I can kill her later. I look a few tributes past the young girl and see my new target, a tall, well- muscled boy from a lower district. Yes, he will be my first.

10 seconds remaining, I steady my feet on the pedestal. 9, 8, 7 I direct my gaze towards a long broadsword in the mouth of the Cornucopia. 6, 5, 4 I look back to the boy, making sure he will be running to the Cornucopia, which he is. 3, 2, 1 the gong goes off and I take off running.

Junonia Davies (District 4) POV

As the gong goes off I immediately take off running, running, as fast as I can towards a gleaming set of knives set out in the mouth of the Cornucopia. I am one of the first to reach the Cornucopia, along with Jasper, one of my allies. I grab the knives and take out one, throwing it with all my might at the nearest tribute. This happens to be the girl from District 8, I can't remember her name, she falls clutching her chest where my knife is now embedded. She's as good as dead.

I look around and see Jasper running towards one of the lower district boys. I squint and see that it's Cedar from 10, the one we were considering for the Careers before he pulled that lowly 6 in training. Cedar see Jasper approaching and tries to double back but Jasper is too fast and lashes out at him with a long sword, cutting deeply into his back. Cedar falls and he doesn't get up.

I look around again just in time to see a girl running towards where I stand, I try to throw another knife but she is too quick and ducks down. I run over to her but she is already running through a metal door with a backpack sliding onto her back and I recognize her as the girl from 9. Oh well, I think, I was never a master with these knives.

Betaplus Atom (District 13) POV

Ugh! I wish I was a faster runner, finally I reach the Cornucopia but I already see 2 bodies lying on the metal floor. I quickly grab the nearest weapon and cut down a small boy, I believe he was from 11, a lame kill I know but at least I've killed. I rush over to the Cornucopia to see Jasper standing over the girl from 5, with a sword in hand. I smile as he swings the blade down, cutting into the soft skin of her neck. The girl falls immediately and the wound gushes fresh blood.

Doubling back behind the Cornucopia to try and catch any retreating tributes, I see a girl who I think is Dulce, I know this is the Hunger Games but I am still against killing my baby sister in cold blood. I am about to back away when I see Avan from 2, one of my allies, step in front of her and drive a long knife into her stomach. For a moment she looks down at the knife and then she pulls it out, bad mistake. The wound is flooding with blood and the knife drops from her tiny grip. She falls onto the cold metal floor, she's as good as dead now.

I swallow hard and run over to the fallen tribute and breathe a sigh of relief when I realize it's not Dulce, it's the little girl from 11 whose brother I killed a few minutes ago.

Avan Talie (District 2) POV

Okay, one kill that's all. I just killed the little one from 11 and most of the others are retreating through the metal doors around the perimeter of the silver room. I turn quickly to see the boy from 6 trying to sneak past me to go through the door to my left. Bad choice dude, now I have to kill you as well. Almost on instinct I rush up to the boy and grab his shoulder, driving the entire blade of my knife into his chest. He falls as soon as I let my grip loosen and I know he's a goner.

I walk back to the mouth of the Cornucopia and see Kimbra stabbing the girl from 7, and by stabbing I mean pretty much ripping open her entire stomach and chest. I cringe slightly as I see the blade pulled out of the dying girl's body covered in fresh blood and then driven into her shoulder.

"Kim, I think she's dead," I say to my sister with a smile.

"Not yet," she replies before plunging the knife into the girl's throat, "there, now she's dead."

She returns the smile and takes another look around, I do the same and see Jasper and Jade approaching us. Jade has a small slice over her left eye that is bleeding heavily but she barely seems to notice. Jasper has some blood on his right cheek but I highly doubt that any of it is his, I look over to where Junonia is walking up to join us, she too has blood sprayed on her face. Felis and Beta are also approaching the mouth of the Cornucopia, Beta has blood covering about half of his shirt but Felis looks as clean as when we entered the arena. I look over to Kimbra who's shirt is soaked with the blood of the District 7 girl, and then down at myself to see I too am covered in blood that is not my own.

Acerbumdulce Atom (District 13) POV

I never saw anything of what just happened back in the metal room. I just ran, ran as fast as my legs would take me, away from the screams of the dying kids and away from their blood that is no doubt sprayed along the walls. I keep walking and try to forget about hearing the scream of a young girl, I will probably never know who, when I hear the first of the cannons.

I am confused for a short moment before I remember, every cannon signals the death of a tribute. I count on my little fingers, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Seven dead in just a few minutes, that means there is 17 left, that's a lot.

I look up when I hear the Capital anthem and see the projection of the Capital seal on the cold metallic ceiling. I take a deep breath as I see the first picture pop up of the girl from 5 named Felidae, that means all the tributes from Districts 1- 4 are still alive. Next is the boy from 6, Zuriel and then the girl from 7, Elmlynn. Then I see Cindel from District 8 and Cedar from District 10. I feel a pang of sadness when I see Glade, Tinder's brother's picture. She must be so sad, they seemed so close, I don't know what I'd do if Beta died. Then I see it, the last picture before the music fades, Tinder from District 11.

I sit down against the wall of the hallway I'm in and weep for my friend. She didn't deserve death, who would, who could, kill the fragile little girl from the poor, outlying district. I cry deep into the night and then realize that Tinder was my only ally, now I am completely and utterly alone.

Rosalind Moon (District 10) POV

Crying, crying, that is all I can do now. My one love, my protector, is dead, he died in a cold place and I wasn't able to save him. If only I could have been there, to hold him as he died from those cruel murderers, I don't even know how he died or who killed him, maybe then I would feel vengeance for my love. But I don't, all I feel is empty, like part of me was taken to the sky with him.

I have been able to meet up with my allies, minus Cedar and Glade, who also died today. Oakley seems very uncomfortable around me, since I have been crying since seeing the projection that showed the death of one of the only people I would actually die for. Ren seems almost angry at something, what I have no idea because he hasn't told either me or Oakley. Should he not be happy, his little sister is still alive?

Tect Brandt (District 3) POV

Inva and I see Felidae's picture and we are saddened, but it seems neither of us can bring ourselves to cry for our fallen ally, we didn't know her very well. We decide to continue down the winding hallways, looking for something to change. So far we have seem only metal floors, ceilings, and walls. I am growing hungry as I'm sure Inva is as well because neither of us had the nerve or confidence to run to the Cornucopia to grab some.

We are weaponless and have no supplies, right now we are easy kills for anyone that has happened to wander in the same direction as us. Somehow I doubt anyone will find us though, we are deep into the hallways, looking for something, anything, a sign to tell us we were right to head this way. When we reach a dead end I look to Inva and see realization in her eyes just as her feet begin to sink into a thick liquid that quickly surrounds her ankles. We're stuck in a maze, and a deadly one at that.

Death List

Jasper Hart:

Jade Hart:

Avan Talie:

Kimbra Talie:

Tect Brandt:

Inva Brandt :

Halidry Davies :

Junonia Davies :

Felis Silver :

Felidae Silver : BB- sword slit throat by Jasper Hart (D1)

Zuriel Kippa: BB- stabbed in the chest by Avan Talie (D2)

Noa Kippa:

Oakley Evergreen:

Elmlynn Evergreen: BB- continuously stabbed by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Harlas Silk:

Cindel Silk: BB- knife thrown into chest by Junonia Davies (D4)

Ren Miller:

Fala Miller:

Cedar Tae: BB- sword sliced his back by Jasper Hart (D1)

Rosalind Moon:

Glade Rugrove: BB- stabbed by Betaplus Atom

Tinder Rugrove: BB- stabbed with knife in stomach by Avan Talie (D2)

Ashur Cherice:

Kennedia Cherice:

Betaplus Atom:

Acerbumdulce Atom:

**A/N: Ooooo, cliffhanger! What do you guys think about the bloodbath, satisfied with the arena so far? It might change a bit from the earlier chapter because I have some cool ideas ! I love hearing from you all :D!**

**Now for the testimonies to the fallen **

**Felidae: I honestly loved you so much and I hated to have to kill you off, you were a brave young girl and you had so many skills that made you an excellent tribute to write. Your brother loves you so much that it will actually bring me to tears to write his reaction to your death in the next chapter. Please know that you died a noble death, trying to get supplies for your allies and you dying will bring much more emotion to the story overall, RIP **

**Zuriel: Another amazing tribute! I love your protective spirit and how you were willing to die to protect your baby sister Noa. Juniper will miss you so much and you were a pleasure to write. In the end I decided to kill you to bring more to your alliance. RIP **

**Elmlynn: What can I say, you were an amazing tribute to write and I felt like I could relate to you the most out of all the tributes. Your sensitive nature was your greatest asset as it made you seem more real to me and I'm sure to all readers as well. In the end your sensitivity was the reason for your death, you are just too much of a sweetie to survive these Games, sorry and RIP **

**Cindel: You are a sweetie and one that was difficult for me to write on a personal level since you stand for everything that I don't. You are a beautiful older sister and Harlas will miss you so much, just like I will miss the challenge of writing you. Do not weep for your death does not end your involvement in this story, for your memory it is just the beginning. RIP **

**Cedar: Cedar, you are just a perfect person, a perfect father-like figure for Em and a perfect lover for Rosalind. You will obviously be deeply missed by readers and myself but unfortunately you had to die for my story to develop the way I have planned for it to. RIP big guy **

**I will not write goodbyes for my own tributes but it pained me a lot to kill them, but I knew it was necessary because I would have showed favouritism towards them because I created them, but I will miss them so much, RIP Tinder and Glade.**

**Okay sad part over, review and let me know how I did and also any ideas you have for new chapters (I have it mostly planned but I love to have new ideas!) **

**Until next time, review, review, review!**


	23. Cement and Activations

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had meant to upload this earlier today but I got distracted (one of my characters was killed in The Big Apple by Raynan, she is a great writer and if you decide to check it out, read all about my character Olivia from District 10)**

**Anyway here is my chapter :D**

Felis Silver (District 5) POV

This is all my fault, I should never have listened to mother, because of me Felidae is dead. I'm not even sure if I can stand to be around these Careers anymore, not with knowing that these cold-blooded killers murdered my sister. I want to ask so that I know who did it, to kill them for Felidae, but I have not had the opportunity.

"How many kills did you guys get," Kimbra of District 2 chirps, "I got one but she was a good one."

"Two," her brother Avan replies, "the boy from 6 and the girl from 11."

Oh so he is the one who killed the little 12 year old, I'm not sure why it took me so long to realize this. I'm allied with careless killers, I need to get out. Felidae was right though, I needed these people to help me make it through the Bloodbath, without them I may have been dead too, well at least then I would have been with Felidae.

"One," Beta looks quite angry that he couldn't get any more, "the scrawny boy from 11."

"One, the girl from 8,I almost got another but she ducked," Junonia says, pouting that someone got away from her with their body still intact. I can't come to terms with this, Junonia is only 14 and should be pouting about not getting to be "it" in tag, but instead she is angered about not ending a life?

"I got two," Jasper says proudly.

I can't help myself, did he kill Felidae? The question is out of my mouth before I can stop it. "Who?"

"The boy from 10 and your puny district partner."

I can feel his eyes penetrating to my insides, looking for a reaction after admitting he killed my sister. He looks proud and ready to taunt me, I know he will not let this weakness of mine go, just as much as I know I will never forgive him for killing my sister. I keep my face as unreadable as a stone and it takes all my strength not to strangle the older boy in front of me.

Jade Hart (District 1) POV

It doesn't take long for the others to put it together and realize I did not make a kill, well neither did Felis, though I think it is more starling that I did not after all I'm from District 1. We are almost as well known for killing in the Games as District 2. Hopefully this will not affect me in the Games but I had better things to do than kill, I was reading the others, determining their weaknesses, just as I have been doing during Training.

During training I learned a lot about my competitors, I learned the little one from 13 can shoot a poison dart quite accurately, add that to her survival knowledge and she could surprise us. I decide I had better make up for my lack of kills though, so I tell them my plan for my _special _traps.

Who wants to get blood on their new clothes when they can do this instead? My traps are designed not only to capture the victims but to kill them. By suspending three sharp weapons above the snares I ensure that at they kill, if not on contact than after a few hours when they bleed to death.

The others agree that I should get to work as soon as possible and so me and my "guard" Avan set off into one of the many metal doors of the Cornucopia room, each carrying a pile of rope and an assortment of sharp bladed weapons.

"So what's the real reason you didn't kill?" I hear Avan ask from behind me, "usually District 1 is so into the blood that you barely recognize them when they come out."

I decide it's best to ignore him, he will tire himself out with all his questions eventually. Finally we reach a fair distance inside the long hallway and I look up.

"There's nowhere to put up a trap," I say after a moment, "we have to go farther."

"Farther, into, that?" Avan asks and I smile at the obvious nervousness in his voice.

I ignore his hesitation and continue on, after a few steps I hear that Avan has decided to follow me. He starts whistling and it takes just one stern look from he to shut him up, good to know just because I didn't kill that doesn't make me any less feared.

Tect Brandt (District 3) POV

I managed to get Inva out of the concrete mess, that's what it was, concrete. That is also what is now encased around her feet, concrete, that is also what is trapping her here and preventing her from moving, concrete.

"Tect," she whispers, we had been sitting here for hours and if we didn't find supplies soon we would both die of dehydration, "you have to go."

"Don't even say that, you know I can't leave you Inva."

"You have to, I can't live with myself knowing that in any minute a Career could walk right on by and kill you, please leave, for me."

"No, we can get through this, I just need time to think."

"That was always what you were best at," she sighs, she must know I'm not going anywhere.

We sit around for another hour or so, but it felt like days to me. I know we won't last much longer if we don't at least get some water or food. I can't leave Inva though, I just can't. She never left me when we were younger and some bullies would pick on me, even when we fought I knew she still cared about me and I her. I just wish we could have spent more time together, if I knew this was going to happen we would have had so many more good memories to think about.

Inva draws a sharp breath in and I come back to our horrifying reality. She slowly puts her finger to her lip and then touches her ear, telling me to be quiet and listen. I do and I hear footsteps echoing off the cold metal walls. Inva looks close to tears and we both know this could very well be the end of both of us, without weapons we are just sitting ducks. We can't even run, well I can but there is no way I'm leaving her. No, whoever, whatever, is out there we will face together.

I get up off the cold floor and listen intently, waiting for the right moment to strike. As the steps get closer I realize they are far too light to be those of a Career, except maybe Kimbra from 2, and why would they be travelling alone?

My questions are answered when a small girl walks carefully around the corner to face Inva and I. Her eyes grow wide and she turns to run. I hold up my hands to show her I have nothing to hurt her with, Inva does the same and the girl looks a slight bit less frightened.

"We won't hurt you," I coo, trying to get her to calm down, if she screams we are all dead. Surely something would hear her and come bearing weapons.

"Promise?" She asks, her voice is so small I feel a rush of dread come over me. Within a few hours this little girl could be dead, she's so young, so innocent, and it's so wrong that I wish she was dead so me or Inva could make it out.

"We promise, actually I was wondering if you wanted to help us and be our friend?" Inva aks the girl in a quiet voice as if she was talking to an infant.

"We can't be friends, friends don't happen here," so she does realize it, even a young child like this knows what's happening here.

"Then let's be allies," Inva says.

"What do you want me as an ally for? I'm not good at anything," the girl mumbles.

"But you must be, with your size you are perfect to sneak around and get supplies, and in return we will protect you and keep you as safe as we can."

"Why don't you go get supplies? Are you hurt?"

"No, not hurt, just stuck," Inva smiles and shows her the solid block of cement still encased around her feet.

It takes a few more minutes of talking but finally the girl, Dulce from District 13 I realize, agrees to help us. She says she knows how to get to the starting room and that the scary people are still there, and her brother is there too. Her brother? I assumed he had died in the bloodbath and that was why Dulce was all alone. What kind of brother could leave his baby sister to fend for herself in a fight to the death?

Kennedia Cherice (District 12) POV

Endless hallways of metal, all I can see in front of and behind me. Trudging along for hours on end has done me little good, and the meager backpack I managed to swipe from the Cornucopia starts to drag along the floor.

Wait, what was that? I backtrack a few steps and catch the faint outline of something on the metal wall, I touch it and it comes to life with a glowing blue light.

"Welcome tribute, you have discovered the control panel," a monotone voice that sounds somewhat female tells me, "now you have three choices, please touch the circle you wish to activate."

Activate? What the heck is this thing talking about? What am I activating? I take aclose look at the three circles that have now taken over the glowing screen.

The first is completely overtaken by squiggles that intertwine with each other, what do these mean? I wish I knew what was going on. I examine the second circle and this one has a large zigzag across it that gives off the illusion that the circle has been broken. The final circle has a smaller circle placed in the center that is pulsating a slight yellowish hue.

I wish I knew what I was choosing, or what these shapes meant for that matter. I am never one to take risks so it surprised even myself when I took a deep breath and pushed the tip of my index finger onto the last circle, the one with the pulsating dot in the center.

"Spotlight activated," the mechanical voice states.

I look around wondering what "Spotlight Activated" means, what did I do? Will this thing kill me, what's a "spotlight?" All these questions are rushing through my head so quickly I begin to feel the beating of my heart against my chest and the pounding of my brain inside my skull. I'm looking around at the metallic floor, the unchanging metal walls and finally at the ceiling, but instead of the cold silver I have grown used to, I find myself looking up to a dark, starry sky.

Death List

Jasper Hart:

Jade Hart:

Avan Talie:

Kimbra Talie:

Tect Brandt:

Inva Brandt :

Halidry Davies :

Junonia Davies :

Felis Silver :

Felidae Silver : BB- sword slit throat by Jasper Hart (D1)

Zuriel Kippa: BB- stabbed in the chest by Avan Talie (D2)

Noa Kippa:

Oakley Evergreen:

Elmlynn Evergreen: BB- continuously stabbed by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Harlas Silk:

Cindel Silk: BB- knife thrown into chest by Junonia Davies (D4)

Ren Miller:

Fala Miller:

Cedar Tae: BB- sword sliced his back by Jasper Hart (D1)

Rosalind Moon:

Glade Rugrove: BB- stabbed by Betaplus Atom

Tinder Rugrove: BB- stabbed with knife in stomach by Avan Talie (D2)

Ashur Cherice:

Kennedia Cherice:

Betaplus Atom:

Acerbumdulce Atom:

**A/N: Alright, how do you like it so far, I have changed up the arena a tad bit since my arena announcement in the earlier chapters but trust me this one is way cooler! Anyway please make my day and review, I only got a few on the bloodbath! I want to know what everyone think so that I can become a better writer!**

**Also this chapter was rather short but I am working on that!**

**I know there were no deaths this chapter but after seeing my dead character I couldn't bring myself to kill one of yours :S sorry for any disappointment!**


	24. Clarity and Humanity

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I truly love hearing from you all! I feel very bad for any of you who just found the story, I have notified all authors who have not yet reviewed because I assume you had not found the story yet **

**Alright, you all know about the cliff hanger I left I assume, well I got so excited about it that I had to update so soon This is what happened when I get motivated and when you guys review and give me confidence that I got your characters right **

**Now I just want to say that I will be leaving for a vacation to Europe (Switzerland and Italy, so exited !) on June 29****th****, so I will try and update a few times before I leave but no promises! Anyway I will be back on the 16****th**** of July, but don't expect an update for a few days after that **

**Here you all go!**

Halidry Davies (District 4) POV

What's going on? I feel a sudden breeze overhead and look up to see that the metal roof has disappeared, I am now looking up at a starry night sky. I look to the walls and see that they have changed too, they're clear! Oh my goodness, I can see everyone!

Not too far from me I can see The two district 3 tributes sitting against a wall, the girl looks like she stepped in something because there is a big stone block around her feet. They both wear an expression of complete surprise that I'm sure mimics my own. A long while away from me I can see the giant Cornucopia with the Careers, minus a couple of them, sitting around it, mouths agape in pure astonishment. I would laugh at the look on Junonia's face right now but I come to a very important realization. They can see me too.

We all just kind of stand there for a few moments, taking in the shocking moment of realization that there is nowhere to hide, everyone knows where everyone is. Suddenly the Careers all get up at once and rush towards where the boys from 12 and 9, along with the girl from 10, are standing. That's all I see because the walls suddenly reappear before us.

I am left wondering what had happened, why did the walls go away and then come back?

Kimbra Talie (District 2) POV

"I know where they are let's go!" Jasper shouts as he hurriedly opens the nearest door to him.

"Stop," Felis says sternly, "we know where they are but they know where we are, we have to be cautious."

"Cautious?" Jasper scoffs but decides to comply and walks back to lean on the side of the enormous metal Cornucopia.

What just happened? I know I've trained for this and I am supposed to be ready for anything, but what was that? I couldn't have imagined it because Beta, Jasper, Junonia, and Felis all look about as startled as I am. I couldn't have imagined the look on that girl from 7's face, could I? And I definitely did not imagine the little girl whom I saw standing just outside one of the doors.

Fala Miller (District 9) POV

I have to keep moving, I have to go, I have to get out of here. My mind is racing as I make my feet go faster and faster. They saw me, they know I'm here, they saw me. I continue racing down the hallways until I run out of breath. I stop and bend over, breathing deeply to try and calm my racing heart. Why did that have to happen? I was in the best position.

It was true, I had set up camp at one of the dead ends I had found, a fair distance away from the Cornucopia room and in the opposite direction that most of my competitors had run in. Except the boy from 8 and the girl from 12 I was pretty sure no one else had even come close to where I was. I had been all warm and cozy in a sleeping bag I had swiped from the Cornucopia, well as warm and cozy as you can get when you're worried about someone slitting your throat in your sleep.

Now I have no idea where I am, I shouldn't have panicked, I should have thought this through, I'm such an idiot. I look up and for the first time notice that the ceiling is gone and I can see up into the night sky. It's calming and it reminds me of home, well not my family but my District. It's true I possible had the worst family life imaginable but yet I loved my district. The air always had the fresh scent of grain and the breeze was cool and calming. At night I could sit on the roof of our tiny home and look up into a sky just like this one.

Suddenly I had an idea, I touched the wall to make sure and I was right, it didn't hurt to touch the walls, they were cold but nothing stung, cut, or bruised. I take off the black and grey shoes and the white socks underneath and stuff them into my pack. I then find a sharp corner and use the three walls to support my weight as I began to climb upwards.

I slip a few times but finally manage to throw my right leg over to the other side of the wall. I was right, I can see the entire arena from up here, and I can tell where each tribute is. Perfect, I can even see Ren from here.

Oakley Evergreen (District 7) POV

We decide to continue on the path we had been on, we figure that most people would assume we would witch directions so we won't. Well Ren and I decided this, Rosalind hasn't been deciding much of anything recently. Don't get me wrong I feel bad for the girl, it's just that this is the Hunger Games and kids dying isn't exactly surprising.

Ren and I have considered just killing her, she is slowing us down, but I'm reluctant. I mean how would it look on me to be the guy who killed his own ally, people look down on traitors, or at least people who betray their allies so soon.

I pause when I hear footsteps and I motion for Rosalind and Ren to do the same. I ready a knife that I managed to snatch from the Cornucopia as I hear the footsteps approaching, there are two sets I can hear that for sure.

The second I see a figure round the corner my knife is flying through the air, the person falls with the knife embedded in their forehead. A cannon boom overhead and Ren gives me a high five before he rushes over to see who the unlucky victim was.

"Oak you got a Career!"

I quickly rush over to see for myself and he's right, on the floor lies the boy from District 2 and sure enough that cannon was his. We walk away with Rosalind in tow and it isn't before a a vfew minutes later that I remember the other set of footsteps.

Jade Hart (District 1) POV

I knew there would be death all over but I didn't think I would ever be so close. The truth is I hate blood, laugh all you want but I can't stand to be near the stuff, it just makes me sick. Seeing the fresh blood pouring out of Avan's forehead after the knife of the District 7 male had embedded itself there just pushed me over the edge. I turn my head away from the corpse and vomit all over the metal flooring.

After hearing th celebration of the District 7 and 9 boys I had quickly run into a nearby hallway and pressed myself against the wall. Luckily they had gone in the other direction and were too far away to hear my sigh of relief. I decide that I have to go back to Avan's body and get the knife out of his head, as gross as it sounds I needed a weapon, since we had used all of ours on the traps.

Stupid decision I know, but we figured we weren't too far from camp and Avan claimed to be strong enough to protect me. Well I guess I wasn't the one that needed it was I? I wipe my face and find tears there, why am I crying, I didn't even know him? Well I guess being a Career hasn't taken away all of my humanity just yet.

Preparing myself for the sight that no doubt lay ahead of me, I forced my feet forwards. I almost vomit again but swallow it just before it comes out, I then close my eyes and pluck the knife out of his head. Now I have a decision to make, I have food and I have a weapon, should I go back to camp? I kind of figured I would end up alone and after getting to know my allies a little better I hadn't been able to wait until I got the chance to strike out on my own.

Well this is my chance, but should I take it? If I'm caught by any of the other Careers I'm as good as dead, even my brother Jasper. We may be siblings but as they say in training all the time, there is no bonds that can last through the Hunger Games.

I slide down the wall and sit on the cold, hard floor. I have a decision to make and it won't be easy, I am about to break into the food of my pack when I see a glowing blue light coming from around the corner.

Acerbumdulce Atom (District 13) POV

I was so close, I could have gone in and gotten what I needed but then the walls changed. The girl from 2 saw me, I know she did, we locked eyes for a brief moment and I realized that I had to find another way in.

I know that two of the Careers have left, I just hope I can sneak in and get some stuff for Inva and Tect, they trusted me to help them and I have to come through, I promised. I finally come across another door and open it a crack just big enough for me to peer in. I see that I have come at the perfect time, all the Careers are asleep, well all of them except Beta.

Opening the door so that I can slip in I see Beta turned towards the other sleeping kids, he carries a long sword in one hand and some sort of metal bar in the other. I slowly creep up to him, keeping my steps silent so that I don't scare him. I accidentally step a little too hard and the noise echos throughout the room, Beta is only a foot or two away from me now. He turns to face me and holds the metal bar high above his head.

"Beta," I whisper and I look up into the cold eyes of my older brother.

Death List

Jasper Hart:

Jade Hart:

Avan Talie: knife thrown into forehead by Oakley Evergreen (D7)

Kimbra Talie:

Tect Brandt:

Inva Brandt :

Halidry Davies :

Junonia Davies :

Felis Silver :

Felidae Silver : BB- sword slit throat by Jasper Hart (D1)

Zuriel Kippa: BB- stabbed in the chest by Avan Talie (D2)

Noa Kippa:

Oakley Evergreen:

Elmlynn Evergreen: BB- continuously stabbed by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Harlas Silk:

Cindel Silk: BB- knife thrown into chest by Junonia Davies (D4)

Ren Miller:

Fala Miller:

Cedar Tae: BB- sword sliced his back by Jasper Hart (D1)

Rosalind Moon:

Glade Rugrove: BB- stabbed by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Tinder Rugrove: BB- stabbed with knife in stomach by Avan Talie (D2)

Ashur Cherice:

Kennedia Cherice:

Betaplus Atom:

Acerbumdulce Atom:

**A/N: This chapter was another hard one to write, these tributes have grown on me and I can't seem to kill them off very easily **

**Avan: You were an awesome Careers and I loved writing you, you had your Career side and then you had a human side like when you tried so hard to be accepted by your allies. All you wanted was respect and I felt like you needed someone to grieve you somewhat, and that's why I put Jade with you as she is the most kind-hearted Careers. I gave you a quick death because you did not deserve to suffer and it was ultimately your own courage to go weaponless that got you killed. You will definitely be missed RIP **

**8 dead, 16 alive, see who will be the next fallen tribute**

**PS: Remember to REVIEW!**


	25. Hate and Daggers

**A/N: This will be my last update until after my vacation, since I leave tomorrow, just in case you all missed my last Author's Note, I am leaving for Europe tomorrow and will return on July 16****th**** (don't expect an immediate update since I will be busy unpacking and such)**

**Alright here you are :D!**

Betaplus Atom (District 13) POV

Why did she come here? She knows the Careers are dangerous, why would she risk it? She's going to get herself killed!

"Dulce!" I whisper harshly, "you have to go, now!"

"Beta," she says with her voice barely audible, "I need supplies for my temporary friends."

Temporary friends? I want to ask who she has allied herself with, but there is not enough time. Any of the Careers could awaken at any moment and then I would be forced to kill her, I cannot appear to have a weakness for anyone, not even my baby sister.

I shove a backpack towards her and try to get her moving towards the door but she stops me.

"Do you have a hammer, or anything to break cement?"

Cement? What is she talking about? Why would she need to break cement? We don't have time for all these questions so I toss her a small hammer with a sharp pick at the tip. She catches it and begins to hurry away, I feel a sense of guilt. If she is attacked she has nothing to protect herself with.

"Dulce, take a weapon, protect yourself."

She rushes over to the Cornucopia where all our weapons are set up and chooses a blow dart tube, I'm not sure how she thinks she'll be able to use that without experience. Oh well, I have done all I can, the rest is up to her. As she hurries towards the door she came in I hope that she will never come back here, it's a risk to both of our safety.

Inva Brandt (District 3) POV

Where is Dulce? She left hours ago, maybe she's dead? No, there haven't been any cannons so she can't be dead. Is she hurt, bleeding to death, being held hostage? All these worries rush through my mind and I hope that for once in my life I'm wrong and that the mission we have sent our youngest competitor on will not end in disaster.

We hear footsteps approaching and I am relieved to hear only one set, Dulce must be back, hopefully she has no injuries. The steps get closer and Tect wakes up, he had fallen asleep a couple of hours after Dulce left. Suddenly I remember something, Dulce can't be more than 50 pounds, these footsteps indicate someone much heavier. I think Tect has had the same thought because he shoots up to his feet and stands in front of me.

"Tect, get down," I whisper.

He motions for me to be quiet, he can't actually be trying to protect me can he? He doesn't even have a weapon, he's going to get himself killed!

The footsteps stop just as the person must be about to turn the corner. I steady my breathing, hoping that maybe if Tect can take them by surprise he will have a chance. If only my feet weren't stuck! I was always a better fighter than him.

The approaching person turns their head around the corner and I see that it's the boy from District 8, Harlas I think was his name. His head turns and he is back around the corner, he has seen us, if he has a weapon and wants to kill us, the time is now.

I can feel the tension in the air as Tect and I wait for what seems like hours for the boy to reappear. Just as I let my breath go, I watch as the boy's arm reappears, this time loaded with a short dagger. I know what's going to happen next, I close my eyes and hear the soft thud as the dagger enters my brother.

Tect falls soundlessly, the dagger now embedded in his throat and I hear another sound. The soft running sound of small feet pounding against cold metal, Dulce is back. I hear the loud boom of a cannon and Harlas, who has stepped out from behind the wall, looks behind him just as the small tribute reaches behind her and pulls out a blow dart tube.

She quickly releases a dart, which immediately hits Harlas in the back, as she attempts to re aim the mechanism the boy runs off into another hallway. Dulce steps forward and is stunned, I turn my head slowly to look at Tect, he isn't moving. I then remember the canon and realize for the first time that my brother will not be making it home.

Harlas Silk (District 8) POV

Pain, pain is my only existence right now. The dart that was pressed into my lower back by that little tribute hurts so much. I used to think pain was when you stubbed your toe on a school desk or what you pricked your finger on a needle at work, but this must be what real pain feels like.

I keep running, I don't want to be caught again by a tribute, my body cannot take any more pain. If only I still had Cindel, but she is dead. Dead, death, such strong words, they sound so final. I wish I could die so the pain would stop and I could be with my sister. No, I can't start to think like that, I have to survive, I have to make it back, for Cindel. She wouldn't have wanted me to die, I have to make her proud, I have to avenge her.

If I didn't know who killed her, I would have nothing to live for. Hate is the only thing keeping me alive, hate for the evil that murdered my sister. I saw when the girl from District 4 threw that knife into Cindel's chest, ending her life forever. I saw and it replays in my head, that memory is one I will never be able to forget, no matter how hard I try.

Cindel was my only ally, without her I am alone, cold, hungry, thirsty, and completely alone. Finally I stop running, sweat pouring down my face and chest heaving from exhaustion. I slide down to sit on the cold, grey floor and think back to what had happened only moments earlier. I killed someone, there is now someone out there who hates me as much as I hate the District 4 girl. The strange thing is I don't care, people can hate me, I want people to hate me. When there's people that hate you at least they know you, they remember you. The memory of hate is one of the strongest, so even when I die that hate will continue to live, and through it I too will continue to live.

Now I don't live to please anyone, I have no one left that I care enough about that I would want to live for them, I live simply so that I can live.

Ashur Cherice (District 12) POV

Walking, walking, endless walking. All I can do is walk. Nothing changes, the walls are the same, the only thing that has happened since the beginning of the Games is that the walls went clear for a minute, but I am too far into the maze to see anything but specks. The walls have gone clear twice, I am guessing that every day that will continue, each time it has happened it has been night time, I can see that because the sky was dark.

The only thing keeping me sane right now are the stars, they are not the same as we have back home, likely computer animated images created by the Gamemakers. They make shapes and I can name them, there is one set that forms the outline of a leaf, I have named this the nature constellation. Constellation, I remembered that word from school, it means set of stars. I look up at the constellations and find new ones that I can trace in the night sky.

I made an alliance earlier, during the second day of training. Though I cannot find them, we had agreed to meet near a water source, but the only sources of water I have seen are the fill up stations that are farther into the maze, I doubt many other tributes have found them. If they do not then they will die within the next two days. The only problem I can see is that while you fill your bottle an alarm sounds and I believe that is to make others aware of our location. Though there is no one around to hear my alarms.

Anyway, I had no way to contact my alliance members, or what's left of them at least. I know Zuriel died during the bloodbath, and there was two cannons today, one in the morning and one just a few hours ago. Either or both of them could have been the rest of my alliance members, Halidry and Noa.

Halidry, he is so young, he shouldn't be out by himself, but I doubt he has found a new alliance. Most tributes have paired off with their siblings, and his sister Junonia wanted nothing to do with him and joined the Careers on the first day of training.

Noa, I wonder how she is faring? Surely she is saddened, since her and Zuriel seemed so close, but hopefully she is managing on her own or has found new allies.

It's night again and I look up when I hear the beginning of the Capital anthem, now it's time to see who died today, the second day in the Games. The first image to appear is that of Avan, the District 2 male tribute, wow a Career died today? I feel bad for the poor kid who killed him, The others are surely hunting him, maybe the next picture will be his killer. Or not, I think as the next picture is hown, it is the face of the District 3 male tribute, Tect. He does not seem like the killing type, he looks like the typical District 3 nerd, that means the Career killer is most likely still out there. Guess I'd better watch my back, if I were him I would have been running all day and that means he could be close by now.

Jade Hart (District 1) POV

I walk cautiously towards where I see the glowing blue light coming from. I wonder what this is? I see the faint light is coming from a square in the metal wall that would barely be noticeable if not for the light.

Carefully, I touch the square with the fingertips of my left hand, half expecting to be shocked or caught in a net or something like that. Instead the metal becomes a glowing blue screen and a vaguely female voice breaks the silence of the hallway.

"Welcome tribute, you have discovered the control panel, from here you will be given a choice. Choose wisely tribute, your life could depend on it."

Death List

Jasper Hart:

Jade Hart:

Avan Talie: knife thrown into forehead by Oakley Evergreen (D7)

Kimbra Talie:

Tect Brandt: dagger thrown into his throat by Harlas Silk (D8)

Inva Brandt :

Halidry Davies :

Junonia Davies :

Felis Silver :

Felidae Silver : BB- sword slit throat by Jasper Hart (D1)

Zuriel Kippa: BB- stabbed in the chest by Avan Talie (D2)

Noa Kippa:

Oakley Evergreen:

Elmlynn Evergreen: BB- continuously stabbed by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Harlas Silk:

Cindel Silk: BB- knife thrown into chest by Junonia Davies (D4)

Ren Miller:

Fala Miller:

Cedar Tae: BB- sword sliced his back by Jasper Hart (D1)

Rosalind Moon:

Glade Rugrove: BB- stabbed by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Tinder Rugrove: BB- stabbed with knife in stomach by Avan Talie (D2)

Ashur Cherice:

Kennedia Cherice:

Betaplus Atom:

Acerbumdulce Atom:

**A/N: I know it was a tad bit cheesy, not quite up to my standards but I needed to give you guys one more chapter before I leave **

**Tect: Tect, what can I say? You were a great guy and I loved writing you so much! I started writing and decided to add Harlas into the little scene with you and Inva just before Dulce came back. Before I realized it I had come to the point where either you or Inva would be killed or at the very least injured. I knew you would rather die than see anyone hurt Inva which is why you had to meet your end. Inva and I will miss you very much, and I'm sure our readers will as well, you were quite the favorite. RIP **

**PS: When I come back I will also be putting up a new SYOT story, it is another Quarter Quell and this one promises to be VERY interesting! Hopefully you guys will check it out! I have already written the first chapter (I had an inspiration while trying to fall asleep) but I think it is unfair to put it up and then not accept tributes until the 16****th**** so it will be up around then **

**Bye guys and have fun while I'm gone! **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	26. Control and Revenge

**A/N: HEYYYYYY I'M BAACCKKKK! I feel very stupid because I honestly thought I came back on the 16****th**** but actually it was the 14****th**** *facepalm* Oh well that means I can give you guys a faster update :D**

**I had to re-read my chapter so that I could remember what was going on, it seems jetlag has taken away all of my memories**

**Also I'm sure lots of you have seen that I have a new story up, Save the Innocents: The 150****th**** Hunger Games which I am now collecting tributes for, don't worry though I am still going to finish this story because I really love writing it **

**Anyway enough jibberjabber, here is the next chapter!**

Rosalind Moon (District 10) POV

I have to stop crying, I have to stop crying, I have to stop crying. I have been telling myself this ever since the Bloodbath, when Cedar was murdered. Yes, murdered. I have decided that even if the Capital sees it as entertainment, it is still murder, a crime punishable by death. The Games and the Capital have made over half of the kids in this arena into cold blooded murderers, criminals.

I can tell that my allies are getting annoyed with me. I can hear their whispers in the dead of night when I am supposed to be sleeping, I know that they talk about getting rid of me.

What they don't know is that I have a weapon, and during the nights I am kept awake with memories of Cedar I have formed a plan. He has helped me, maybe most dead lovers would want the other to join them in wherever they go after death but not Cedar, he wants me to win and this is a wish that I will fulfill for him, no matter how much pain I am in I will win.

My allies have no idea that I did not run away from the Cornucopia like a scared little girl as they had expected, no I was in the midst of the battle and I saw things that no one should ever have to see.

I saw the girl from District 8 have a knife thrown into her chest and lay dying on the cold hard floor while blood seeped out of the fatal wound, I still remember in great detail when she looked up in acceptance as her final moments passed. I saw the Career girl from District 2 stab the one from 7 until blood seemed to seep out of her every pore. I witnessed as life was taken away from the small, helpless girl from 11 when the District 2 girl's brother impaled her with a long, serrated knife and then leave her crumpled as his feet in pain. I saw these painful sights and more, the only death I found I did not know of was Cedar's. That is the one I would have given my world to see, just so I could hold him in my arms and make his final thoughts of me.

Maybe I am the only one still haunted by these visions, but I don't believe that could be the case. Maybe the Careers have no feelings towards the deaths of these poor, innocent children but surely there are others who, like me, feel empathy and sadness for the fallen.

Tonight I have to leave, that is definite. The talks of killing me have become more frequent in the past few hours and now that I am on watch I know it's the best chance I have at being free. Well as free as you can be while you are trapped in an arena of death and despair.

I rise to my feet and being walking silently away, I pause for a moment to remember that one of my allies, Oakley, is one of the murderers created by these Games. I turn to his sleeping form and grab the knife that is glinting by his side, I know it is his only weapon.

For a few second I consider killing him right now. He killed someone, he is a criminal, he deserves death, doesn't he? I tuck the knife away, it is not my place to judge a boy who's only want is to survive.

Fala Miller (District 9) POV

I continue crawling my way through the maze, I can feel my heartbeat increase as I know I have become closer to my target, I have found Ren. From the moment I heard our names called during the Reaping I have known that the only way to ensure that my life would never go back to the way it was was to kill Ren. My father would no longer have him to use against me and they would never laugh together in the Victor's Village about how I died in the Games where he came out victorious. No.

I don't care about myself, I don't care that within days it is very likely that I will be dead, I don't even care that I'm hungry and tired, my only need is the need to kill, the need for the blood of my brother on my hands.

The people in my District must think I am insane, surely they must know what I am doing, my father made it quite clear to most of the parents of the District that I hated my brother and that I was as bitter as a girl my age could be. That is true though I am only bitter towards my family, towards the people that in a normal life would be there to comfort and protect you through your struggles and your triumphs. Well that certainly is not father or Ren, if anything they were the cause of my struggles and the ones to laugh at my triumphs.

I hate them.

These are the thoughts that plague my mind as I crawl my way across the wall of the maze, thoughts of the murder of the one who caused me so much pain. I have to kill him, I have to kill him, these words replay through my mind like a broken record.

I am now poised on the wall, looking down at the sleeping form that is my brother. I am so close, so close. Carefully I remove and arrow from the pack on my back and poise my arrow, taking aim at his heart. Wait, why should he have a quick death? He needs to feel the pain and suffering that he put me through for all the 16 years of my life, he needs to know that I am the one who killed him and look into my eyes and see that I could never feel anything but hatred towards him. I take aim once again, this time towards his side, away from most major organs but more than enough to cause him pain like never before.

The arrow releases and I smile at the soft _thud _as it pierces into his shoulder, a little while off mark but it doesn't matter, I was never very good with weapons anyway. His ally, whom I only now notice is awoken by Ren's screams and looks as if he has seen a ghost, he looks around quickly but fails to notice me perched up on the high wall. Assuming that he must be next the District 7 boy takes off down a narrow hallway just as I jump down from the wall with a graceful leap.

I approach my brotrher without a single fear or regret at what I am about to see. His eyes are closed and I think to myself that he will not get out of seeing his own death, not in my moment of vengeance. I slap him hard on the side of his rat-like face and he turns to me, stunned. I don't think anyone has ever slapped him before, or laid a finger on him at all for that matter. Before I can help myself I slap him again, leaving a satisfying red handprint on the side of his left cheek.

He looks up at me with utter terror on his face and I daintily pluck the arrow out of the crevice of his shoulder. A new wave of pain is evident on his face as he lies there on the ground. I smile to myself, he cannot defend himself, he is not used to pain like I am.

I turn the arrow so the tip points down directly above his stomach, I plunge the weapon into the soft flesh, once, twice, soon I lose count. Though he is not dying I can tell his time is almost up.

"You were always a fighter, weren't you Fala," his feeble voice hits me like a knife in the side, "I guess all these years have done you well."

I am stunned, is he actually trying to condone his actions towards me? I am stunned into inaction for a moment before I find myself on top of him, arrow in hand, pointing to the soft skin of his neck.

"Wait," he whispers, "I'm sorry, I should have treated you better, you were my sister after all."

I look into his eyes and I see them fading, a small smile reaches his lips and he looks up at me for comfort in his now imminent death. Maybe if I was someone else I would be moved into regret for what I had done. Maybe if I was not so hardened by my childhood I would have felt something for the dying relative at my feet.

But I am not someone else I am Fala Miller, I think to myself as I plunge the arrow into his throat.

Jade Hart

Watching closely I see the blue, glowing light dance before me, forming words and pictures that move far too quickly for me to register what I was seeing. The voice told me I had a choice, a choice that could decide my fate, but what were my options? Finally the voice speaks again.

"You will be given the choice of three, choose wisely tribute for you must know your own strengths to survive."

Of course I know my own strengths, but this machine is wrong, to know your strengths is an asset but to know your weaknesses is a necessity. I have to choose for myself and no one else is here to help me, this is what I am best at.

A circle of light appears on the screen, inside it holds a water drop, or what might be a teardrop. I know that this should not be my choice, I can't swim, I was never able to learn. Throughout swimming classes at the Training Centre back in 1 I used a floatation device that I had implanted into the belt of my swimsuit so that I could pass but I never truly learned.

The second circle holds a delicate, glowing flower that surely signifies something to do with nature. This is also not a strong suit for me though I am better at survival than most Career tributes, choosing this option would give the lower districts an advantage and I definitely don't want to do that.

The final circle hold three shapes that look like puffs of smoke. This maybe indicates fire? No that can't be it, the others are very straight forward, water and nature, maybe the shapes are meant to be clouds? Clouds, I think. Dreaming! That must be it, I know at least in District 1 and 2 they use the saying "sleeping atop clouds" to refer to dreaming.

Without another thought press my finger onto the screen where the third circle is. This is the best choice, I know that I am weak in water and nature but in controlling my own thoughts, that is where I excel.

Kennedia Cherice (District 12) POV

I freeze as I hear the cold mechanical voice that I remember hearing only a day or so ago. My breathing rate increases and I press myself against the wall to avoid collapsing. Someone else has found the panel, someone else has a choice. I was lucky because the option I chose did not affect me very much, since I am so far away from most other tributes. Well, I was at least. Now there is someone just a few paces around the corner.

"Gas exposure activated."

Gas? What gas? My heart rate spikes up again and I feel myself slide onto the cold, metal floor. What's going to happen now, I peer around the corner quickly and see Jade Hart, District 1 female poised in front of the glowing, blue panel with her eyes locked on the screen. Oh no, a Career, what would she pick? I know that they are used to extraordinary circumstances, what if this "gas" is meant to knock us all out until she can kill us off? The Gamemakers wouldn't give someone that much of an advantage, would they?

I hear a small puff of smoke seep out of the wall beside my ear and then everything goes black.

Death List

Jasper Hart:

Jade Hart:

Avan Talie: knife thrown into forehead by Oakley Evergreen (D7)

Kimbra Talie:

Tect Brandt: dagger thrown into his throat by Harlas Silk (D8)

Inva Brandt :

Halidry Davies :

Junonia Davies :

Felis Silver :

Felidae Silver : BB- sword slit throat by Jasper Hart (D1)

Zuriel Kippa: BB- stabbed in the chest by Avan Talie (D2)

Noa Kippa:

Oakley Evergreen:

Elmlynn Evergreen: BB- continuously stabbed by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Harlas Silk:

Cindel Silk: BB- knife thrown into chest by Junonia Davies (D4)

Ren Miller: tortured with an arrow by Fala Miller (D9)

Fala Miller:

Cedar Tae: BB- sword sliced his back by Jasper Hart (D1)

Rosalind Moon:

Glade Rugrove: BB- stabbed by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Tinder Rugrove: BB- stabbed with knife in stomach by Avan Talie (D2)

Ashur Cherice:

Kennedia Cherice:

Betaplus Atom:

Acerbumdulce Atom:

**A/N: Okay everyone, what did you think? Hopefully it is as good as you remember it (or better). I am going to try and update every few days but I am off work until the 21****st**** *happy dance* so that means I can probably update sooner between now and then**

**Alright now for the obituary **

**Ren: You were a cruel, cold hearted monster but I believe that this was not your fault. You were taught from age 1 that you hate your sister and that Fala is the reason that your mother was no longer there. I do feel some sadness towards you, especially in your final moments with Fala when you realized your mistakes but sadly your treatment of her had made he too tough towards your pain. I knew from the moment I received you as District 9 tribute that Fala would kill you, and once I started writing you I grew more attached to you (weird eh?) which made me delay killing you. But this was your time and you will be missed by me and my readers, RIP **


	27. Darkness and Creatures

**A/N: Hey I am back again! I decided to start yet another story last night, I had woken up from a dream that gave me amazing inspiration :P Anyway check it out if you'd like, it's called Unfair Chance: A Story from the 19****th**** Hunger Games**

**Wow I just need to take a moment to really tell you guys how much it means to me that you all are reading and supporting me in all my crazy ventures. I was hesitant to even begin a story for this website because I had heard about how some readers will rip you apart. Thankfully that has not happened to me and all of you guys are fabulous!**

**This story is not finished yet and I make a promise to you that I will indeed finish!**

**Anywho, here is the next chapter!**

Noa Kippa (District 6) POV

Slowly I find myself opening my eyes, after blinking away the fog that seems to have worked its way into my head I can see fairly clear. As I lift my head a new wave of dizziness washes over me and my head is forced back down to the floor where my limp body is now strewn.

What happened? Then it all comes back, I had been walking through a hallway, walking, always walking. After I escaped the Bloodbath I had exited through a door just like all the others, not much has happened since then. I silently slap myself, am I becoming just like those Capital people? Kids are dying all around me and all I say is nothing much has happened? My brother, Zuri is dead. Yet all I think about is the burning pain of thirst in the back of my throat.

Zuriel and I had a plan, he was supposed to go straight in to the Cornucopia to fight for weapons, I was supposed to sneak around the back of the big metal structure to gather food and other survival equipment for us. We were supposed to find water and meet our other allies, Halidry from 4 and Ashur from 12, but given the lack of nature in the arena that didn't happen.

When I saw the first death I was scared, scared for myself and scared for Zuriel, but mostly I was scared for Juniper who would be watching at home back in District 6. I miss District 6, sure the transportation factories weren't the prettiest and the air smelled strongly of fuel but it was home. Right now there is no place I would rather be than at home.

I try once more to lift my head, which feels a thousand pounds heavier than usual. What was in the air that was released beside my ear? I had heard it, a familiar sound, the release of air like the sound when there is a hole in a bike tire. Looking around I see a haze of colors, from vivid purples to cool blues, and then standing in front of me is the familiar figure of my brother.

_ Noa I'm here, its okay we are together, _he says to me and I feel so happy I could cry. To my horror I see blood begin to seep out of his chest, beneath the thin cloth of his cotton shirt. I look up to his face and see that he is smiling but something's not right, his eyes, his eyes have a ring of putrid red around the usual blue-green iris.

My eyes widen in shock as I see the familiar figure in front of me warp into someone unrecognizable, no not someone, _something. _Suddenly the distorted boy leaps at me with his mouth full of razor sharp teeth curled into an ugly snarl.

_Noa, _the figure speaks once again as it takes a position atop my fragile body, _we can be together again if you just give up, give up Noa you have no chance at the Victor title._

This is when I begin to sob, because of what my brother has become and because of the truth of his cruel words. I have no chance at winning, I have known this all along, and I welcome the pain of teeth breaking into the meat of my shoulder.

I feel pain like I have never experienced before and I feel alive for the first time since my name had been called at the Reaping. With my nails scraping against the silvery, metal floor I feel the life I had just come to feel drain out of my body. I am no longer scared of what the Games has made of me, I feel comforted that I died being truly me.

Felis Silver (District 5) POV

I am the first to awaken from the seemingly endless darkness, I arise to the sound of a cannon blast that brings me back into reality. I'm in the Hunger Games, Felidae is dead, I am with the Careers, Felidae is dead, and then I remember my plan, I am going to get away.

The other Careers are still lying motionless on the floor, if I didn't know any better I would think they were the innocent bodies of sleeping children. Unfortunately I do know better, I have been sleeping, living, eating in a room with murderers, one of whom killed my sister in cold blood. The smartest move would be to kill them, each and every one of them, now before they awaken.

I can't do it.

They may be evil beings but still they are human, they eat, sleep, and breathe. They have fears, desires, passions, and all they want is to live to see another day, just as I do. I creep silently up to the nearest doorway, a large backpack filled with supplies in one hand and a long, curved knife in the other, when I turn back to take one last look. My gaze falls upon the motionless body of Jasper Hart, District One male tribute, he was the one who murdered my sister.

Pure rage boils inside my very core as I stare into the face of the large, muscled boy. I cannot force away my eyes as I make my way over to his form, I don't even blink as I bring the sharp blade of the knife across his throat. I turn quickly and exit out the doorway.

Now I am just like them.

As I turn down the first hallway I see in front of me what appears to be the back of a young girl, perhaps 15 at the most. As she turns I see the slanted green eyes that mirror my own, a gasp escapes my mouth as I stare into the eyes of my sister.

"You're not real," I am surprised by the confidence of my own voice as I tell the figure in front of me that they cannot exist, "you died."

_Felis, _the girls smiles but her lips don't form the words, instead I hear them echoing inside my own skull, _I am real but it is true that I died, I died for you so you must win for me._

The girl then fades away and I am left with an overwhelming feeling of emptiness, this is what must have knocked us out. Some kind of gas designed to make us hallucinate. The emptiness inside of me is replaced by anger, no one can replicate Felidae. She is not just a new factor they can play into their Games whenever they wish.

No, she is more than that. And so am I.

Oakley Evergreen (District 7) POV

I don't know what just happened. All I know is that I was running from my campsite with Rosalind and Ren. What had happened before now was that me and Ren were sleeping with Rosalind on watch, I woke up to Ren's scream of pain and saw that an arrow had lodged itself in his shoulder. I don't think I have ever felt fear like this before.

When my name was chosen at the Reaping, I figured it would be simple. I would go into an arena with 23 other kids, including Elmlynn, and I would win, just like that. I never thought of the guilt and regret I would feel when I saw Elmlynn's face in the sky. I had left her when she needed me at home, that had been necessary to my needs at the time. Leaving her during the Games wasn't necessary, I never should have done that. It was the most horrible thing I have ever done, I know she didn't want me to help her but I should have insisted, she's my baby sister and she needed me, whether she would admit it or not.

Now she was dead, she would admit nothing ever again. I never saw her die but when her picture was in the sky on that first night I felt her pain. I know she was stabbed, I could feel it in my own gut, I don't know who did it but I know it was terrible and painful.

After I left Ren, to my embarrassment I was running, panicked and scared like a little girl, I heard a little squeal, like the release of steam. Then everything faded into nothingness, I thought I had died and I have never been so scared.

Now I am awake, with an awful headache and fuzzy vision, and very much alive. Walking groggily, trying to regain some speed and walk off the fog I am in, I turn yet another metallic corner to see the piercing, still eyes of my sister. She stands still, like a statue, the only movement is the blowing of her dark brown, wild hair, from a wind I cannot feel.

I can feel the sharp pulses of my own heartbeat as I stand, frozen with fear.

_It's okay, _I can hear the figure speak but cannot see any movement playing on her thin lips, _I feel better now, I am not scared anymore._

She was scared? Elmlynn was always so void of emotion when I saw her. I didn't even think about the obvious fact that she, being just fourteen years old, must have felt incredible fear during her last dying moments.

_You are afraid, I can feel it. Come with me, join me and you can be yourself again. Oakley we can be friends again if you just give in to it._

Give up? Why would she want me to give up? Giving up means death, doesn't she know that? That's when I finally understand, this girl that stands in front of me is not my sister, she is just another trick developed by the Capital to make the Games more entertaining for the audience.

There's no way I will give in to this, this creature. Whoever, whatever she is she does not frighten me. I turn on my heels to walk away from the creature but as I turn I see that she is still in my field of vision, how can I make her go?

_You never did understand what I said to you Oakley. Maybe if you had stayed with me I would still be alive, after all we both know it's your fault I am gone. Gone, dead, never coming back. Soon you will be like me, whether you like it or not. Your arrogance and selfishness will be your downfall._

I cannot help myself as I launch myself at the young girl standing in front of me, she shrieks as I pounce on her and bring my hands up to her throat. Everything in me tells me this is wrong, I shouldn't hurt my sister. But this is not my sister, this is a Capital mutt. The image of the girl blinks away and I am left with only a handful of air and a terrifying memory.

The Capital's hand is strong, but under it I will not break.

Death List

Jasper Hart: while knocked out, throat sliced by Felis Silver (D5)

Jade Hart:

Avan Talie: knife thrown into forehead by Oakley Evergreen (D7)

Kimbra Talie:

Tect Brandt: dagger thrown into his throat by Harlas Silk (D8)

Inva Brandt :

Halidry Davies :

Junonia Davies :

Felis Silver :

Felidae Silver : BB- sword slit throat by Jasper Hart (D1)

Zuriel Kippa: BB- stabbed in the chest by Avan Talie (D2)

Noa Kippa: devoured by a mutt made to look like Zuriel

Oakley Evergreen:

Elmlynn Evergreen: BB- continuously stabbed by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Harlas Silk:

Cindel Silk: BB- knife thrown into chest by Junonia Davies (D4)

Ren Miller: tortured with an arrow by Fala Miller (D9)

Fala Miller:

Cedar Tae: BB- sword sliced his back by Jasper Hart (D1)

Rosalind Moon:

Glade Rugrove: BB- stabbed by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Tinder Rugrove: BB- stabbed with knife in stomach by Avan Talie (D2)

Ashur Cherice:

Kennedia Cherice:

Betaplus Atom:

Acerbumdulce Atom:

**A/N: Wow 2 deaths this chapter :O I was only going to do 1 per chapter but these both seemed fitting for the tributes who lived them. **

**I decided to give Elmlynn, Zuriel and Felidae another chance within the story to show the cruelness of the Capital in using the children's dead siblings against them. Cruel, yes. **

**Now for the sad part **

**Noa: You really loved your brother Zuriel and your sensitive nature as well as your young age proved to be too much of an obstacle for you to overcome. You began your POV with doubts about yourself, but you deserved a happy ending for yourself. One where you were satisfied with yourself. I really loved writing your POV for this chapter and I wasn't planning on killing you just yet but it seemed to fall into place. You will be missed, RIP **

**Jasper: You were definitely the big, bad Career which is mainly why I loved you. Sadly your arrogance about killing Felidae was your downfall. Felis carried with him too much anger and sadness to let you go unpunished. I gave you a quick death because you did not deserve to suffer, though you were cruel and hard it was you nature and what you grew up knowing. You will be missed by Jade, myself, and all readers, RIP **

**Please review and tell me what you think, this was one of the most depressing and saddest chapters I have ever written Tell me how I did and try not to cry as much as I did while writing this :'(**

**Until next time, REVIEW!**


	28. Spears and Choices

**A/N: Alright I am finally prepared for this chapter *sniffle* I am about to kill off one of my favourite characters, I know, I know as an author I'm not supposed to have favourites and blah, blah, blah.**

**Well you guys try writing about 24 kids and not having favourites! **

**Anyway, keep reading and enjoy!**

Ashur Cherice (District 12) POV)

I look down and realize my hands are shaking. My mind feels numb and I can't seem to move, my brain is unable to comprehend what I had just seen. It was Clover and she had been standing in the very place I am now in, but she isn't there anymore. I had chased her for what could have been hours, yet she seemed to disappear just before I could reach her.

I know what I had seen must have been some crazy hallucination that the Capital had unleashed on me but I still feel cold, chilled to the bone. How could the Capital know about Clover, sure they keep tabs on every district citizen, even the lowly District 12 must have spies and means of getting information. But they matched her laugh, her smile, and her scream. The scream that i had heard as I rounded this very corner. Clover was nowhere to be found, but that doesn't shake the feeling that she had been there.

Suddenly I hear a soft _thud _of a soft shoe hitting metal and I realize why they had sent Clover. They had used the one thing I hold dearest to me against me just so they could see a good fight. It must be someone pretty tough if they went to all that trouble of bringing us together. I take a ready stance with my feet slightly apart and my stronger foot, my right, in front of my left, ready to attack.

Never have I felt relief like this when I saw KC round that corner. She looked just as I had remembered her, just slightly more unkempt and she looked like she hadn't slept in days, which she probably hasn't. She only just looks up and her face brightens, bringing back my sister. Then suddenly something hits me, why would the Gamemakers go to all this trouble to reunite two lost siblings, that seems oddly out of character.

Then I realize it, the fight. The final night KC and I had spent in the Training Centre we had fought, I insisted that she join my alliance and she insisted that being in an alliance would be the thing that go me killed. The volume had raised and our arguments escalated, it became physical and I still have the bruise on my neck to prove it.

They want us to fight, they think there would be nothing more entertaining than for two hate-filled siblings to fight to the death. Well joke's on them, shows how observant they are.

KC and I have our fights, but deep down we are a team and we are going to win this.

Acerbumdulce Atom (District 13)

"Hold still," I tell Inva for what feels like the hundredth time, "I told you it would take a while."

"We have been at this for hours," she says with a small smile, "we're running out of food and we have to get moving, here give me the chisel."

Running out of food? Then I remembered, Beta had only given me one backpack, enough to last me about a week or two but between the two of us it was going fast. Slowly I rise to my feet and by the look Inva gives me I can tell that she knows exactly where I'm headed.

"Sit," she says with warning in her voice, "let me worry about the food later."

But there might not be a later, I realize this and so she must know this as well. Any moment we could be attacked and forced to run, I know the direction of our only known food supply and if we start moving I don't think we will ever find it again. I ignore her pleads for me to stay and start my feet towards the left hallway, the way to the Careers camp.

Betaplus Atom (District 13) POV

Tensions are rising in the Career Pack. Two of us are missing and one, Jasper from 1, was found dead when I woke up from whatever had knocked us out earlier today. Kimbra awoke after me and she has been giving me suspicious glances every time I look at her, she thinks I killed Jasper.

Personally I believe his sister killed him, she has been gone for a long time and when we saw that Avan had died we all assumed she was the culprit, who else would be able to take on someone from District 2? When we all woke up from the pleasant "sleep" we also found that the creepy guy Felis from 5 was missing. I guess he decided to start the Career split early this year and I can't blame him, seems like we're dropping like flies and right now only Kimbra, Junonia, and myself remain at camp.

Junonia hasn't been much help in this situation either, she keeps on insisting we go out hunting and Kimbra and I have to remind her that no one from the Careers had left and came back. The nice part is that in here no one bugs us, the last visitor we had was Dulce and nobody except me even knows she was here.

Reluctantly I decide that I need to sleep, I had been hesitant to with me being the only guy left and having Kimbra being so suspicious of me but I have to face the facts, I'm exhausted. I lay down against the metal Cornucopia and close my eyes, I squeeze the grip of the spear I hold tightly with both hands. There's no way I am going to sleep unarmed.

I am unsure how long I was out until I am roughly shaken awake by Kimbra. Rubbing my eyes I get to my feet to face her. I stand a good foot taller than her but yet I still know she could easily take me in a fight. She reaches up and grabs my shoulders before spinning around, a smug smile plastered on her face.

A lump catches in my throat when my gaze falls upon the sight now in my field of vision. Junonia is holding a shaking, crying Dulce by the fabric of her collar.

"Look who we found sneaking around in our supplies," Junonia drawls to me before getting in Dulce's tiny face, "you do know what we do to trespassers, don't you?"

I can see the muscles of her fragile frame tighten and her eyes plead to me, I can't let them kill her. I can't, but it's not my decision to make so I swallow my fear and turn away from my sister to face Kimbra.

"What'd you wake me up for?" I do my best to sound like the confident, self-assured character I have learned to play, "seems like you have this under control."

"Figured since she's your sister, we'd let you do the deed," she smiles and shoves a spear into my hands and I stumble backwards a step before regaining my balance. Slowly I turn body back to my ally who is now holding my crying sister closer to me, closer to me and the lethal weapon I am now holding.

I don't have to do this, I don't have to do this. I could turn around right now and kill Kimbra before Junonia even has a chance to blink, it would be so simple and yet I know I couldn't do it. Kimbra I know is a trained Career, Junonia I am unsure of but it is also very possible she has trained as well. I could possibly take down one but it would take the other only seconds to take out both me and Dulce.

Looking into Junonia's eyes I can tell that she doesn't think I'll do it, already her hand is hovering above the variety of knives that are loosely attached at her belt, ready for battle at the drop of a hat. She doesn't need them though, and before I can put any more thought into it I force the sword through the beating heart of my poor, defenceless sister.

A cannon sounds and immediately Junonia releases the grip on her shirt and Dulce drops to the ground with her blue-green eyes stare up at me before they glaze over. Her fragile little body lay crumpled on the ground, her thin orange hair is a mess of tangles and strands lay still over her stone cold face.

Junonia and Kimbra return to their lounging spots and Kimbra shouts that it's my turn on watch duty. Fine with me I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

Halidry Davies (District 4) POV

The playing of the Panem anthem jolts me awake and I crane my neck to look at the starry wky which is now filled with the image of the Capital seal, featuring the wings of an eagle. I thought wings were supposed to signify freedom? That's a joke, no one in Panem is free, not really, the only ones who are truly free are the ones who's faces are displayed in the sky.

The first picture I see is the strong, confident face of Jasper Hart, male tribute from District 1. What could have happened that he ended up dead, who or _what _killed him, whatever it is I hope it doesn't come for me next.

Next is a girl I barely recognize but I somehow know her name, Noa Kippa of District 6. Her face isn't familiar to me but still I feel a pang of sadness because she looks to be about the same age as Jun.

Another face is shown, this one the District 9 male, Ren Miller. He always did scare me, ever since I saw him at the Reapings, his rat-like face just doesn't sit well with me. My stomach begins to turn until finally the image changes.

I recognize the bright orange hair and freckled face of the twelve year old from District 13, Acerbumdulce Atom. This death hits home with me, she is only my age and now she's dead. It could just as easily have been my image displayed in the starry sky. Tomorrow I could be next.

Death List

Jasper Hart: while knocked out, throat sliced by Felis Silver (D5)

Jade Hart:

Avan Talie: knife thrown into forehead by Oakley Evergreen (D7)

Kimbra Talie:

Tect Brandt: dagger thrown into his throat by Harlas Silk (D8)

Inva Brandt :

Halidry Davies :

Junonia Davies :

Felis Silver :

Felidae Silver : BB- sword slit throat by Jasper Hart (D1)

Zuriel Kippa: BB- stabbed in the chest by Avan Talie (D2)

Noa Kippa: devoured by a mutt made to look like Zuriel

Oakley Evergreen:

Elmlynn Evergreen: BB- continuously stabbed by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Harlas Silk:

Cindel Silk: BB- knife thrown into chest by Junonia Davies (D4)

Ren Miller: tortured with an arrow by Fala Miller (D9)

Fala Miller:

Cedar Tae: BB- sword sliced his back by Jasper Hart (D1)

Rosalind Moon:

Glade Rugrove: BB- stabbed by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Tinder Rugrove: BB- stabbed with knife in stomach by Avan Talie (D2)

Ashur Cherice:

Kennedia Cherice:

Betaplus Atom:

Acerbumdulce Atom: speared through the heart by Betaplus Atom (D13)

**A/N: I actually cried writing this death, Dulce just grew on me from the moment I read her tribute form but I had to kill her off because sadly, 12 year olds don't win :'(**

**Now for her obituary D:**

**Dulce: From your first appearance at the reaping my readers fell in live with you, just as I did while I wrote in your character. In training you made a friend and helped her to get through the Games preparations. You lost that friend and ultimately you were left to fend for yourself. When you got into another alliance with Tect and Inva you were determined not to let them end up like Tinder, you sacrificed everything you had, including your life, to protect you allies. You are truly one of the bravest, sweetest characters I have ever written. Sadly though you were far too trusting of your brother and ultimately too naive to be able to survive these cruel Games, good bye little sweetie and RIP **

**Okay there is also a new poll up on my profile where you can vote on your favorites in the remaining tributes :D vote, vote, vote**

**Oh and review! **


	29. Traps and Trust

**A/N: Alright just a few little things to mention before I get started with this next chapter :D**

**First of all I would like to announce the poll I have just put up on my profile where you can vote for who you want to win so please vote !**

**Secondly I have just began writing with a group of 23 other authors who will be creating a story in collaboration and I would appreciate if you guys checked it out :D it is called Thirteen and can be found under the penname jakey121 (my character will be District 3 Female but that is all I can tell you guys right now)**

**And lastly I am still collecting tributes for my next big SYOT, I have all of my female tributes but I am still looking for 8 males (it's called Save the Innocents: The 150****th**** Hunger Games)**

**Okay enough advertising, here is the next chapter :D**

Harlas Silk (District 8) POV

I hate this arena. I have no idea where I am, I'm alone and I can't keep the horrible thoughts out of my head. I keep thinking of Cindel, she was so carefree and happy, she would never hurt a fly. How would she feel if she knew her own brother was a murderer? I feel ashamed of myself but still I realize that I had to do it. If I don't kill then I will die.

I don't want to die. I have realized this during my four days in the arena, I am only fourteen years old and I have my entire life ahead of me. I can't die, dying is not an option for me right now. I have to keep moving because if I stop I am unsure if I will ever get going again.

The pain in my back has gone down and only a small hole remains where the dart once pierced my flesh. I saw last night that the little girl who shot the dart is dead, gone forever, good riddance really. The Hunger Games are no place for such a young child. I don't want her to die but it has given me a better chance at living so I really can't complain.

Suddenly I hear the soft sound of breathing coming from above me. I glance up, not willing to move my head for fear that I will alert this predator that I am aware of their presence. Out of the corner of my eye I can see a well muscled girl of average height with cream colored skin and light brown hair. She looks to be between fifteen and seventeen years old and from what I see she has a bow and a sheath of arrows strapped to her back.

Slowly, my hand reaches to my belt where I keep the remaining two daggers I managed to swipe from the Cornucopia. I once had three but the last was lost when I killed the District 3 boy. My hand clasps the handle of the blade just as I hear movement above me, I peer up once again to see that she has her bow loaded with an arrow pointed directly at me.

"You know, we don't have to kill each other?" I say to the girl who I now recognize as the female tribute of District 9.

I must have surprised the girl because her dark blue eyes widen and the arm she holds the back of the bow with flinches, causing her aim to falter. She looks at me suspiciously and then with a look that forces me to continue.

"Everyone else has alliances right?" Of this fact I am unsure, in my knowledge there is only one alliance, the Careers, but I am guessing that this girl knows little more than I do, "the Careers are together, and so are the siblings from 12, if we team up we have a better chance of improving our chances."

She lowers the aim of her bow and looks at me with a look that reveals how desperate she really is for an ally, she obviously doesn't have her brother anymore since he died yesterday and I suspect that she wasn't too close to him to start with.

She gives me a look and I know I have won her over, she puts away her weapons and lands without a sound on the ground in front of me. She holds out her hand and announces her name, Fala. I take her hand in mine and tell her my name. The look in her eyes shows relief that she finally has someone to watch her back.

The hand she does not have hold of clutches the shaft of the dagger on my belt. The last thought I have before I bury the blade in the soft tissue of her stomach is that she should never reveal her true desires to an enemy.

Because that's what we all really are right? Enemies.

Inva Brandt (District 3) POV

This is entirely my fault, everyone I have allied myself with is dead, gone and dead, dead forever, irreversibly dead. I carefully chisel away at the last bit of concrete that binds my feet together. First Tect died to protect me from the District 8 boy and now Dulce is dead because she tried to get more supplies to help me. Why should I deserve to live when the people around me are dropping by the minute?

A cannon sounds, who now? What child has become the latest victim of the ruthless killers that the Capital has made of us? I cannot bring to mind any of the names of the remaining children, they are all just nameless faces that flash through my mind, no real feeling is attached to any of them. I shut my eyes for a moment, ashamed at how I have changed. Just a week or so ago I would never have taken the deaths of fourteen children so lightly, and now the Games have changed me so much that I feel only remorse for two.

Salty tears slide down the skin of my face, they drop onto the small hammer I am using feverishly at a desperate attempt at freedom. I have been unable to move from this position since the first day of the Games, if I don't get up soon the Gamemakers will get bored. I shiver at the thought of what that could mean for me.

Finally I break through the last bit of concrete and am able to move my feet apart. Since my feet have been inactive for so long they refuse to move by themselves, forcing me to use my hands to move them. As soon as my fingertips touch the fabric of my shoe I can feel a painful, tingling sensation shoot up through my feet and I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out in surprise.

I try to stand up but it is too much for my weak legs to handle and I end up back on the floor. Settling for staying put for a few more hours I move my legs until they are extended in front of me and I massage the outside of my shoes until the tingling stops.

Watch out tributes, Inva Brandt is back in this.

Jade Hart (District 1) POV

Tears are still stinging my eyes but I fight to hold them in, Jasper is dead and he is never coming home. I cannot afford to appear weak in front of all of Panem, I just can't. Who would ever sponsor a girl who is too deep in grief that she won't put on a good show, nobody, and what would stop the Gamemakers from sicking some horrible mutt on me to make me perform. That is definitely not how I want my life to end.

I sidestep the trigger of one of the traps I set earlier in the Games, wouldn't that be ironic? Killed by my own trap. Well I would prefer that over the mutts, seeing as I designed these things to kill immediately and there would be no suffering for me.

I look again at the setup of my brilliant trap, nobody would know there was anything here, it just looks like another long stretch of hallway. There is a thin piece of wire that stretches across the dimly lit hallway that leads into an adjoining hallway and it appears invisible to anyone who is not looking for it. The second a person activates the wire a small battle axe is rigged to swing in from the dead end hallway, its perfect and there is no way anyone who travels this way will miss being trapped.

I walk through the winding trail of hallways that leads away from the starting room, there's no way I could be found by my former allies, they would skin me alive. A Career doesn't just leave their pack, it's just not done. Well, it is now I guess.

Walking deeper into the maze of metal I hear the faint sound of footsteps in the distance, I can feel my heartbeat quicken but try to look sly for the cameras. I cannot let them see that I'm scared, that I never wanted to go into the Games this year. It was Jasper's idea to bring glory to the Hart name by having two tributes in the same Games and doing well. It was his plan and he abandoned me on it, he got himself killed and left me here for dead.

My heart continues to beat, threatening to emerge from my chest as I press myself against the wall of a nearby side hallway. I focus on my breathing, in and out, in and out, and have to remind myself to stay calm when I realize I am hearing the footsteps of at least two tributes.

What if it's the remaining Careers? I could take them out if only I still had my weapons, Avan and I had used them all to set the traps, assuming that we would get back to camp unharmed. Arrogance killed Avan, but I am not arrogant, I know my own weaknesses and direct confrontation is one of them.

The sounds come closer and I can make out the hushed whispers of two tributes, one female and one male. Thankfully it is not the Careers, none of their voices match these ones and what reason would they have to be whispering in the first place? Unfortunately I cannot place the voices, I have no idea who I am dealing with.

Then I remember my traps! If I can lead them to the trigger point then I will likely be able to take out at least one of my opponents and the other would be too petrified to pursue me for fear that they too might be ensnared. I have to give away my location, it's now or never, soon they will be too close and I'd have missed my chance.

I take off at a run, careful to make my steps heard but not thunderous as I jog lightly towards the sight of my traps. Just as I reach the rigged hallway I stop for a moment and listen, sure enough I can hear the pair of feet softly plodding on the metal of a hallway just a little while away from where I stand. I turn down the hallway and stop, making sure to give myself enough room to not be ensnared.

I try to put on a calm, knowing expression for the viewers so that they can realize the brilliance of my scheme. I turn my back and stride slowly towards my trap. The viewers at home must be killing themselves with the anticipation, my plan is genius but one wrong step will cost me my life.

I hear that the footsteps are nearer now, I count to five in my head before taking off down the hallway, careful to avoid the place which would mean immediate death for me. I round the corner and peer back around just as the axe swishes through the air towards the front running pursuer.

Death List

Jasper Hart: while knocked out, throat sliced by Felis Silver (D5)

Jade Hart:

Avan Talie: knife thrown into forehead by Oakley Evergreen (D7)

Kimbra Talie:

Tect Brandt: dagger thrown into his throat by Harlas Silk (D8)

Inva Brandt :

Halidry Davies :

Junonia Davies :

Felis Silver :

Felidae Silver : BB- sword slit throat by Jasper Hart (D1)

Zuriel Kippa: BB- stabbed in the chest by Avan Talie (D2)

Noa Kippa: devoured by a mutt made to look like Zuriel

Oakley Evergreen:

Elmlynn Evergreen: BB- continuously stabbed by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Harlas Silk:

Cindel Silk: BB- knife thrown into chest by Junonia Davies (D4)

Ren Miller: tortured with an arrow by Fala Miller (D9)

Fala Miller: stabbed in the stomach with a dagger by Harlas Silk (D8)

Cedar Tae: BB- sword sliced his back by Jasper Hart (D1)

Rosalind Moon:

Glade Rugrove: BB- stabbed by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Tinder Rugrove: BB- stabbed with knife in stomach by Avan Talie (D2)

Ashur Cherice:

Kennedia Cherice:

Betaplus Atom:

Acerbumdulce Atom: speared through the heart by Betaplus Atom (D13)

**A/N: Another cliff hanger for you guys :D Don't you just love these?**

**Anyway I have a little challenge for you guys, the first person to PM me with the name of the character you think has been caught in Jade's trap will receive a SPECIAL PRIZE!**

***drum roll***

**You will be able to save one tribute of your choice from being killed for TWO more chapters :D awesome right? And the winner will get a shout out at the beginning of the next chapter (but the immune tribute will not be announced, it's a secret :P)**

**Okay now for the obituary D:**

**Fala: The thing I think you wanted most was a true friend, you were a strong character but deep down you are only human and humans need social interaction to survive. After being hated and ignored all your life, you were unaccustomed to Harlas' gentle treatment of you. You were caught in a trap that you couldn't work your way out of. I think that you were one of my favourite characters to write, with your strong passion and determination you were a writer's dream. Unfortunately you were ill prepared to deny a friend, you will be missed, RIP **


	30. Guilt and Knives

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I am updating so late, I took a little mini vacation that I forgot to tell you all about xD anyway I'm back with another chapter!**

**Also please congratulate the winner of my little contest, Lupus Overkill!**

**He has granted immunity to the tribute of his choice :3**

**Also if you guys haven't done so already, I urge you to check out Thirteen by jakey121, it is a collaborative story that I am included in and the first Reapings just went up, I am District 3 Female so mine will be up soon :D!**

**Now on to the writing!**

Kimbra Talie (District 2) POV

The Careers aren't doing well anymore. At the beginning of the Games we were a strong group of seven, now we are down to just Junonia, Beta, and me. The Careers don't always win, but when they do it's because of the pack, if the pack is failing then I need to jump off this sinking ship.

Junonia and I have had a strange connection throughout the Games, we are both younger Careers so we had a lot to prove, I guess in a weird way we became friends. Beta has been a pain in our sides since Jasper was killed, since he is now the oldest of our alliance he just assumes that he can waltz on over and lead us, but he's wrong. District 13 is a Career district, the tributes are usually trained and they do well, but in the Career pack they are always at the bottom, Districts 1 and 2 always lead, so as long as I'm here I'm in charge.

"We can't just keep sitting here," I say finally.

"We can't just leave Kimbra, you know that," Beta counters, right now he is leaning on the side of the Cornucopia, eating the last few pieces of chocolate cake that we received a few days ago. Come to think of it we haven't received many sponsor gifts this year.

"Scared Beta?"

"I'm not scared, just smart, if we leave here then think about it, there are ten other tributes out there besides us, we would be killed within minutes."

"I say we make this a challenge," I grin slightly, "we all go through separate doors and we have to be back by the time the anthem comes on. The one who gets the most kills can choose what strategy we use next."

"That's stupid, how would I know if you guys are telling the truth about your kills?"

I point to where _D2_ is embroidered on my sleeve, "bring back the sleeve of their shirt, then we will know if you actually killed them or not."

"And what if I refuse to take part in your little challenge?"

"Then we kill you right here, right now," Junonia cuts in, not even bothering to look up from where she is cleaning off her knives.

The room is silent for a few minutes, so I take as confirmation that the challenge is set.

Kennedia Cherice (District 12) POV

My scream echoes through the metal walls of the arena. Tears are streaming down the dust covered skin of my face, I don't know what happened, all I know is that Ash is dead.

After just meeting up last night, Ash and I had continued walking through the hallways looking for an entrance to the Cornucopia room. We had just been about to turn around when we heard soft footsteps echoing through the corridors. We followed the sounds through countless hallways, finally we got a glimpse of the tribute, Jade Hart from District 1, as she peered smugly around the corner. I realized then it was a trap, Ash continued running. I had never been so sorry about being right in my life, the hallway was rigged.

An axe had come flying out of an adjacent hallway so quickly that Ash had no hope of getting away unscathed. The axe cut a huge gash in the right side of his head, he fell to the ground just as his cannon sounded. Blood rushed out of the ugly wound and coated the floor where he lay, what feels like hours go by but blood is still continuing to flow, it takes all my strength to hold back the almost overwhelming urge to throw up.

I stood frozen, looking at the mauled, lifeless face of my brother, whom I had just found last night. It's my fault he is dead, if I wouldn't have come looking for him he could've been saved from this fate, I know that there was no way I could've predicted this would happen, but the guilt is still present all the same. I considered going after Jade to avenge Ash, but if she rigged this hallway then what others had she set? No, following her would do me no good, in fact it would likely get me killed sooner than later.

I bolted down the hallway from which Ash and I had originally come, now I didn`t know what to do or where I was. I know I needed food, and soon, but where in a metal maze is a person supposed to find food?

I turn down a hallway and all but run into another tribute whom I recognize as being the young Career from District 4, the one who abandoned her brother for the Career pack. I carefully retreat back into the hallway, thankful that her back had been turned to me, and press myself up against the cool wall. Controlling my breathing I listen for any signs that she is headed my way. None come and I think I got lucky, but I turn to check that the coast is clear and come face to face with the girl from District 4.

Betaplus Atom (District 13) POV

This is just stupid. Why should I be running around a crazy maze created by the Gamemakers that is home to Panem knows how many mutts and bloodthirsty tributes? Usually the Careers hunt in a pack, guess that's not happening this time around is it, well I guess it's better for me if Junonia or Kimbra get themselves killed playing their little game. It will make winning that much easier. Though I still don't know if winning is my intention.

Ever since I killed Dulce I have felt so much guilt, it haunts me night and day, I couldn't live with the knowledge that I ended her young life. I can't have her blood on my hands for the rest of my life, I don't know if I can live with that.

There is still plenty of time for me to decide if I want to win, for now I am going to push Dulce and her lifeless body out of my head as much as possible and just focus on playing the game. Now the game is hunting by myself for a few hours trying to kill off more tributes then either of the Career pipsqueaks.

My head is buzzing with so many thoughts that I barely notice the tiny boy before I step on him. I smirk to myself, it's Junonia's baby brother, what was his name again? Whatever it doesn't matter. She made me kill my sister, so now it's her brother's turn. I look back to the ground where the boy had been sitting just seconds ago to find that he is not there anymore. Darn kid, I think to myself, why make this harder than it has to be?

I pause for a moment to determine which way the little brat has gone, I hear the soft echoes of footsteps to my left, so I run down the hallway that leads that way. I have to pause at every turn to listen for the tiny steps, my own harsh ones drown out any sound the small boy could ever make. I catch a glimpse of him when I round one tight corner but he quickly disappears, I'm getting tired, I wish I had spent more time running back at home, well I sure am going to be fit if I do make it home.

Finally I feel like I'm gaining on him, my feet pounding across the metal floor I reach forward as far as my hand can stretch and snatch the boy by the collar of his shirt. I turn him so that he is close to my face and I can see pure terror in his big, hazel eyes, he reminds me of... Dulce.

No, I shake my head and get all thoughts of Dulce to the back of my mind, she's dead and this boy looks nothing like her, I'm killing him for her, it's revenge to District 4 for making me kill my own sister.

But even as the knife in my hand runs itself across the small boy's throat I know that no one could have made me kill her, the decision was mine alone and I made my choice.

Death List

Jasper Hart: while knocked out, throat sliced by Felis Silver (D5)

Jade Hart:

Avan Talie: knife thrown into forehead by Oakley Evergreen (D7)

Kimbra Talie:

Tect Brandt: dagger thrown into his throat by Harlas Silk (D8)

Inva Brandt :

Halidry Davies : throat slit by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Junonia Davies :

Felis Silver :

Felidae Silver : BB- sword slit throat by Jasper Hart (D1)

Zuriel Kippa: BB- stabbed in the chest by Avan Talie (D2)

Noa Kippa: devoured by a mutt made to look like Zuriel

Oakley Evergreen:

Elmlynn Evergreen: BB- continuously stabbed by Kimbra Talie (D2)

**Harlas Silk:**

Cindel Silk: BB- knife thrown into chest by Junonia Davies (D4)

Ren Miller: tortured with an arrow by Fala Miller (D9)

Fala Miller: stabbed in the stomach with a dagger by Harlas Silk (D8)

Cedar Tae: BB- sword sliced his back by Jasper Hart (D1)

Rosalind Moon:

Glade Rugrove: BB- stabbed by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Tinder Rugrove: BB- stabbed with knife in stomach by Avan Talie (D2)

Ashur Cherice: caught in trap created by Jade Hart (D1)

Kennedia Cherice:

Betaplus Atom:

Acerbumdulce Atom: speared through the heart by Betaplus Atom (D13)

**A/N: Wow intense chapter eh? I am trying to get more suspense and action into my writing :P Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW! :D**

**For those of you who haven't yet, please go to my profile and vote on the poll to tell me who you want to win Sibling Rivalry :D I want to hear from you!**

**Now for the sad part...**

**Ash: Ashur Cherice, you were a character that I knew would be a challenge from the moment I decided to take you on. Your randomness and sunny personality was so unlike what the Hunger Games stands for, you were my comic relief and I thank you so much for being you. Your death was not finalized until I re read the end of the last chapter and re read both yours and KC's tribute forms. The thing that made it clear that you would be caught is that you are a faster runner and you were so protective of KC that you never would have let her lead. You were and awesome character and a definite reader's favorite, all of us are sad to see you go, RIP **

**Halidry: You had such a depth to you that it was impossible for me to think of you as just another 12 year old tribute. You were such a kind heart and made the ultimate sacrifice so that your sister could live her dream of being in the Hunger Games. I never have come across a character with so many different angles and levels to them, on the one hand you were young and naive, on the other you knew what it was like to be alone and abandoned. I will honestly miss you so much as you were one of my favourites (shhh what? Me? Favourites? No!) and I killed you for the simple fact that you were too young and small to win the fight against the others. You did well and I'm sorry to see you go, RIP **


	31. Spheres and Destruction

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here again with another update :D the Games are moving along quickly and there are only 10 left (before this chapter at least :P)! Can you believe it? The final 10!**

**I'm so going to miss writing this story when it's over :'(**

**Okay, now on to the chapter!**

Junonia Davies (District 4) POV

I keep a shocked expression from covering my face as I look up at the older, taller tribute in front of me. I don't know who she is, in fact her face does not look familiar in the least, but I know right away that she has to die.

Kimbra created this challenge for the Careers, basically we all head out into the arena and the one who kills the most will be our new leader and decide what we do next. Kimbra and Beta believe that the competition is just between them, they forgot that I had already killed before, they forget because I am younger and smaller than both of them. I can't stand to be overlooked for something so stupid.

I am just as much a Career as any of them, Avan, Jasper, they were born and trained in 1 and 2, but I have outlasted both of them. They were both stronger and larger than me, but what does that matter? Fact is I'm still alive and they're not.

It takes me a split second to whip a small curved knife out of my jacket pocket and throw it up towards the girl's heart. I have never miss, so it hit exactly where I had aimed.

Too bad the girl was no longer there, I look to one side and whip out another knife, this time it catches her in the shoulder and she grimaces in pain. I can't hide the smirk that registers on my face, but the girl's face returns to a neutral expression and she digs the knife out of her flesh.

The blade is short, only about three or four inches long, and curved slightly at the tip so that when it enters muscle it basically rips pieces out as it comes out. She holds the blade in her filth covered hand for a second, long enough for me to send another knife her way, it lodges itself in the soft tissue of her throat and she looks stunned. I smile again, now I'm definitely up to winning this challenge.

The girl drops to the floor and I crouch down beside her to cut off the number on her sleeve, the proof of my kill. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, I look down to see the limp hand of the girl gripping a blade that is now lodged into my skin.

I swallow hard and pull the knife away from me, my shirt already soaked through with crimson, a new wave of pain comes over me as the curved knife is removed. Well, I think, it was designed to rip out muscle on the way out.

My mind is reeling and I think I hit the floor, the struggling beats of my own heart echo in my ears and I hold the sides of my head in a feeble attempt to stop the noise. The boom of a cannon sends pain shooting through my head, that can't be mine could it? I'm not dead yet, I'm sure of that. There's no way death can be this painful.

My fingertips move across the wound in my stomach and come away painted in fresh blood, the pain starts to move out of my body but I find that I'm now too numb to move. The room spins before my eyes and then I see nothing but darkness.

Felis Silver (District 5) POV

Three cannons, within the timeframe of just a couple hours there have been three new deaths. I find myself wondering to whom they belonged to, one of the remaining Careers? Not likely. When I left there was only Kimbra from District 2, Junonia from District 4, and Beta from District 13, and their faces have not been present in the sky thus far so I assume they are still hiding out in the Cornucopia room.

Jade from District 1 left the Career pack even before I did, she had been gone for a long while before I left, I would guess that she still hasn't returned and is hiding out somewhere in this metallic maze. It is possible that she is up to something though, ever since training there was something off about her. I'm not sure what, just a feeling I had.

Who else is left? The girl from 3, Inva. She didn't seem like much of a fighter during training, she appeared to be more of a strategic player, like her brother. I wonder how she is faring, her brother is dead and that is definitely not easy to accept. I know because I lost Felidae of the first day and have been living with this guilt ever since. I wonder if Inva feels any guilt towards the death of her brother.

There is also the boy from District 7, Oakley I believe is his name. He was allied with Ren from 9 and Rosalind from 10, only one of whom are still alive, though this late in the Game it's not far off to believe that they likely have already split up. The girl from 10, Rosalind seemed much too delicate for the Hunger Games, she is the type of person that the Games would destroy, I hope she hasn't lost herself completely.

There is also the fourteen year old boy from District 8, Harlas. He definitely didn't seem like the type to be able to survive these Games, though one can never be so sure. Being around all this death and despair can change people, for example I never would have thought I could kill someone, yet I killed the boy from 1, my ally.

I look up to see that the sky is dark, still no clouds have appeared which is probably a good thing. If it rains then this death trap would flood and only the strongest swimmers would even be able to survive. The Capital wouldn't like that though, they prefer to see tributes rip the life out of each other personally, they're sick like that.

The beginning of the anthem fills my head and I sit down against a cold, silver wall to see the fallen of today. The first face that is featured is that of the male from District 12, Ashur, I feel bad for him but he was pretty eccentric, I didn't really trust him and he seemed like he had more than he showed. The next face to appear is that of the District 4 male, the 12 year old volunteer who I believe is named Halidry, pity he had to die in this place, but he had to have known it was likely to happen when he volunteered. The next picture shown is of the District 12 female, Kennedia. I can't help myself from feeling bad for her, she died right after he brother, maybe that's good though so that she wouldn't feel the emotional pain? My thoughts are interrupted by a strong sense of confusion when I see the final fallen tribute, it is my previous ally Junonia from District 4. I am going to assume that Kennedia attacked the Careers and managed to take out Junonia before she was killed y Beta or Kimbra.

That's the only thing that makes sense, my old allies wouldn't have been stupid enough to be going out alone into the maze?

Oakley Evergreen (District 7) POV

There have been five deaths in total today, five, that is crazy. The dead tributes today did not really have much effect on me, I hate to say that but it's true, how can I feel sad for the deaths of these others when I know that by them dying I am getting closer and closer to victory? I can't and if that makes me a horrible person then so be it, at least I may still be alive at the end of this. I can also keep moving, if I was handicapped with grief then I wouldn't be alert, focused or prepared to do what I need to do to win.

I hear a low humming coming from the hallway that I am approaching, I take out my knife, well the only one I have left, I guess that after Rose left the alliance she decided to steal my weapon. Jokes on her though, I had another stored away in safe keeping.

I keep my body tightly pressed up against the wall and listen for any signs of an attacker, the only sounds I can hear are the beating of my heart and my deep breathing. I carefully step out from the wall and rush into the corridor, I see no one there and lower my weapon, laughing at myself for being so paranoid, when I see where the humming is coming from.

A thin rectangle of glowing blue light is traced into one piece of the wall, I slowly move my feet and find myself just inches away from the strange light. I carefully touch the metal wall and the whole hallway lights up with bright luminescence, I blink away the spots in my eyes from the sudden appearance of brightness and hear a low, mechanical voice.

"Welcome tribute, you have discovered the control panel, from here you will be given a choice. Choose wisely tribute, the outcome of the Games will depend on it."

Control panel? Choice? Outcome of the Games? These words swim around in my head and I find it hard to focus on what is going on. I stare intently at the screen, determined to make the right choice, listening carefully to all instructions. I will not mess this up.

Three spheres appear on the blue screen, the one furthest to the left is magnified and I see it has a jagged line running though its centre. What is that supposed to mean? My head aches from all the possibilities that make their way into my mind, I quickly shake my head and concentrate on the centre sphere.

This one contains a tall, thin triangle that comes up from the base of the circle, it points towards the top of the screen and again endless possibilities for what this could mean swim around my brain.

The final circled is enlarged and I see many short, horizontal lines running in a pattern up the middle of the sphere. I have no idea what this could be symbolizing, anything really.

I have to make a choice and I am determined to make the right one, I know my very life depends on it.

Death List

Jasper Hart: while knocked out, throat sliced by Felis Silver (D5)

Jade Hart:

Avan Talie: knife thrown into forehead by Oakley Evergreen (D7)

Kimbra Talie:

Tect Brandt: dagger thrown into his throat by Harlas Silk (D8)

Inva Brandt :

Halidry Davies : throat slit by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Junonia Davies : knifed in the stomach by dying Kennedia Cherice (D12)

Felis Silver :

Felidae Silver : BB- sword slit throat by Jasper Hart (D1)

Zuriel Kippa: BB- stabbed in the chest by Avan Talie (D2)

Noa Kippa: devoured by a mutt made to look like Zuriel

Oakley Evergreen:

Elmlynn Evergreen: BB- continuously stabbed by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Harlas Silk:

Cindel Silk: BB- knife thrown into chest by Junonia Davies (D4)

Ren Miller: tortured with an arrow by Fala Miller (D9)

Fala Miller: stabbed in the stomach with a dagger by Harlas Silk (D8)

Cedar Tae: BB- sword sliced his back by Jasper Hart (D1)

Rosalind Moon:

Glade Rugrove: BB- stabbed by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Tinder Rugrove: BB- stabbed with knife in stomach by Avan Talie (D2)

Ashur Cherice: caught in trap created by Jade Hart (D1)

Kennedia Cherice: knife thrown into neck by Junonia Davies (D4)

Betaplus Atom:

Acerbumdulce Atom: speared through the heart by Betaplus Atom (D13)

**A/N: Okay guys how did you like that new chapter :D? **

**Here are the obituaries for the fallen :'(**

**KC: KC, what can I say, I loved you as a person and as a character. You grew so much during the Games and had a huge hand in how everything turned out so far. I knew that if you had to be killed off that you would go down fighting and even in your dying moments you managed to amaze me with your strength. Killing Junonia was your final job in these Games, I know that you wanted desperately to avenge Ash by killing Jade but I decided that I didn't want to see you become a monster, which is who you would have become if you had continued on. Hated to kill you but I hope you understand, RIP **

**Junonia: You were one of those characters that I had planned to originally kill off in the Bloodbath, I decided to keep you around to give a better storyline for Halidry but you kept growing on me. I realized during these last few chapters that what you really wanted was to show that you were strong and independent, and that nobody should look down on you because of size of age. In the end you underestimated KC, it was ironic because that was the very thing you despised, underestimation. But deep down you are a Career, no matter how small, RIP **

**Now I have a new little challenge for you guys! The first person to answer this question (in review) will get to choose what twist that Oakley will choose :D good luck!**

**The question is: **

**Why wouldn't Felis and Felidae team up before/during the Games?**

**(HINT! The answer can be found in their Reaping)**

**Now get answering!**


	32. Letters

**A/N: Hey it's me Olive, back with another chapter :D! We now have our final 8, let's give them a big hand!**

**Jade Hart, Kimbra Talie, Inva Brandt, Felis Silver, Oakley Evergreen, Harlas Silk, Rosalind Moon, and Betaplus Atom!**

**I had written the family interviews, but I no longer have them on my computer so I am so sorry! I would rewrite them but I would like to get this story going and it would take me days to rewrite them :/**

**Now I give you a few little letters from the creators to their tributes!**

Dear Jade,

I am so proud that you made it this far. If Jasper were still alive, I'm sure he'd be proud too. If I could say one thing, Keep fighting as hard as you can. Jasper would want you to. Good luck!

Rosemarie Benson

Dear Kimbra,

Your sparky and spunky, but tough as well, and I congratulate you for making it this far, but no matter always keep Avan in mind, and remember that you're strong on your own, and don't forget that pin that reminds you where you're from. You battle and stay strong no matter what comes your way. No matter how many fall around you do not be filled with despair. But keep going no matter what.

Maxie2000

Dear Inva,

I'm glad to see you've made it so far, but I'm sorry about Tect, of course. He did a lot for you in the end, I have to say. You helped each other, to say the least, and it made a great difference. He was a good person. Next, I want to give you a few tips and recommendations on what to do in the future. First of all, don't go out of your way to seek revenge on Harlas (the D8 male tribute) for killing Tect. He's probably trying to make it out alive, and it's not worth risking your life to avenge Tect's. Secondly, I don't want you to give up. You have people cheering you on at home, friends and family, at least, and probably more. Tect sacrificed his life protecting you, so the least you could do is try and make it home. I have high hopes for you Inva. Good luck.

Lupus Overkill

Dear Felis,

First, I want to congratulate you on getting so far in the games! I'm glad you've gotten this far, even though poor Felidae was murdered. Stay strong and never forget your sister. I'm proud of you for reaching the top ten without turning into a monster like the Capitol wants. Keep going and win it for Felidae, your parents, and all of District Five!

Kitkat1425

Dear Oakley,

I can't say you're a nice person or that I love you as a character, Oakley. I created you to be the selfish and irresponsible brother that left his family, and I honestly didn't think you would get this far. But I feel that you did what you had to do to survive, like killing a Career and not falling for the hallucination, so I admire you for that. I can't wait to see where else you will go.

FireJayGames

Dear Harlas,

Harlas, Cindel would want you to be strong. Do not cry for her, do not feel sad for her death. Just keep her in your heart where ever you are. Do your best in the games and she is waiting for you, waiting  
for your arrival in the future. She wishes that you will win, but won't blame you if you don't. Harlas, I had fun creating you :) good luck

Ellsweetella

Dear Rosalind,

Creating you, I never expected your name to be Rosalind but in the end, I like it. I am happy that you have made it to the final 8 and I quite enjoy reading about how d11olive-13 has brought you to life in your personality and your actions. I never expected you or Cedar to make it into the final 8 but I'm happy one of you did. Keep on fighting!

Fuzzycat901

Dear Beta,

Well, Beta's pretty interesting. I mean, he killed his sister (not like he had a choice, though) and others think that means he's pure evil. But he's not. Beta is flawed, and it is the Hunger Games. He's just a teen, and if he could, he would have saved Dulce. But he couldn't. So don't beat him up about it or hate him, he's probably the most broken kid in the games. Have sympathy for him instead.

PandaHeroIzy

**Now that you have met a few of the family/friends of these tributes and heard from their creators, please vote on the new poll for who you would like to see win :D**

**This poll will determine the winner, so I suggest you start working up votes for your favorite tribute :P **

**Good luck and may the odds be EVER in your favor :3!**

**PS: As a side note, I recommend you guys all check out PandaHeroIzy's story, it's called "Little Lamb, the 175****th**** Quarter Quell," it is really good and definitely working up to be an interesting read :D! **


	33. Tricks and Questions

**A/N: Hey all my dedicated readers! I am back again with the next installment! **

**Congratulations to PandaHeroIzy who was the first to correctly answer my question, the reason Felis and Felidae couldn't team up was because their parents didn't want the Games to tear them apart! For this they have gotten to choose the twist! I'm sure you'll all just LOVE it!**

**First off I would like to remind you of two things:**

**A new poll is on my profile for you to vote for the WINNER, this is huge and make sure to rally up some votes for your favorite tribute!**

_**Please check out chapter 4 of Thirteen by jakey121 (link is on my profile) because the second part is my tribute's Reaping, I would really like to see what all of you think of my tribute and writing :D**_

**Now ENJOY!**

Betaplus Atom (District 13) POV

I turn down another hallway, why do these all have to look the same. I have been walking for hours since the anthem, the sky is beginning to lighten and I am getting tired. Our deal was that we had to be back at the Cornucopia room before the anthem so it seems I've already broken the rules. That doesn't matter too much to me though, what really sucks is that I have no idea where I am or where I'm going.

After killing District Four I had wandered further into the maze, stupid move on my part though, I have been staying in the Cornucopia room for most of the competition, I didn't have a clue where any of these hallway lead. All I know is that I had better be getting close because my feet hurt. Also I have no food and only a spear and a small knife with me. If I don't get back soon I'll be dead of starvation.

Last night I had the pleasant surprise of seeing Junonia's face during the anthem, I don't know how she managed to get herself killed but I can't help but be thankful. Now there are only eight of us left, I assume they will be interviewing our families and friends back home about how we have done so far. I wonder what everyone back in District Thirteen is saying about me, I'll bet they all hate me right now. I killed two of the youngest competitors, Dulce and District Four, and I haven't been exactly entertaining enough for them to blame these facts on the cameras either.

Do I even want to go back home to a district that hates me?

Suddenly I hear a small mechanical sound and I look behind me, no one is there. I turn back around and keep moving, only then do I notice the metal rungs that lead up the side of the wall in various places. I take these in for a little while, why are these even there? Curiosity gets the best of me and I tuck away my spear and begin to climb. I swear if there is some giant mutt up there I`m not going to be happy.

I finally get to the top and I`m amazed by what I can see from up here. I look to my left and I can see the Cornucopia room, fortunately Kimbra has not managed to get back there yet. I can get back and claim victory! But is there a point of being victorious and gaining authority over just one small Career? Would it be better to just remain out here and hunt tributes? No definitely not, I need supplies. That settles it, I will go back and get supplies and leave before Kimbra shows up.

I trace a route for myself and then survey the maze once again. Looking to my far right I smile, soon there will be only seven of us left, the boy from Eight and the girl from Ten are too close together for comfort.

Rosalind Moon (District 10) POV

For whatever reason there are now ladders in the arena. We are down to the final eight now, maybe this is meant to draw us together? Don't they usually do that for the final three? This is a Quarter Quell though, I've never been alive to watch one of those. Oh well, whatever the trick is I'm not falling for it.

I walk around another corner but turn back quickly and push myself up against the cold metal wall. Maybe he didn't see me. The stopped footsteps betray this though, he definitely saw me. What do I do now? I know this is the Hunger Games, we are supposed to kill each other. I have a weapon, I can fight. But do I want to?

Finally the footsteps continue and I listen to see what direction they are going in, my breathing slows and I strain to hear. The blood rushes out of my face when I realize the sound is getting closer, he is coming to kill me.

I pull out my knife and prepare myself for what no doubt lies ahead. I cannot run because he would likely pursue me, no there will be a fight and a cannon blast will be heard today. I pull myself away from the wall just in time to avoid being run into by the boy whom I recognize as being from District Eight. Harlas I believe.

His sister Cindel died on the first day, poor kid I'll bet he's heartbroken. Just like I was for Cedar. Cedar, that name brings a lump to my throat as I begin to mourn for him once again. I try hopelessly to clear all thoughts of him out of my mind but it's impossible.

My breath catches as I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder, I look down cautiously and my fears are confirmed, there is blood rushing out of the gaping knife wound. I immediately bring my hand to the gash and move just before the boy's knife is plunged into the wall where my head was just seconds before. It's now or never, I lash out with my knife and try to ignore the pain in my shoulder.

My knife manages to find a place in the flesh of his right thigh which causes Harlas to lose balance and plummet to the ground. I push downwards with my knife and he rolls out of range just in time. I pin the wrist of his weapon wielding hand to the floor and stand on his thighs to prevent him from moving. With his left hand he reaches my neck and I feel my airway shrink. I gasp to breath but am able to remember what I have to do and plunge the knife into his skull. His grip loosens immediately and the cannon sounds within seconds.

I am just getting to my feet when I feel a sharp point in the bone of my back and fall forward onto the dead boy.

Kimbra Talie (District 2) POV

I watched the whole thing, from my perch on the wall I saw District Ten get injured and saw District Eight get stabbed in the leg. I climbed down just in time to hear the cannon blast that came just seconds after Eight got a knife through his skull. I pulled out a short dagger and threw it into the back of Ten, her fault for not checking her surroundings I guess.

Her cannon sounds a few minutes later as I am collecting the weapons off the corpses. I decided there was no point in taking their district numbers because there was no way I was going back to the Career pack. Now it was the final six, alliances should definitely have broken by now. Especially with Junonia dead, I had a good bond with her, we were both young Careers. Now she's dead and I have to move on. Those who stop to grieve will only end up being the next to die.

I was smart enough to have taken food with me into the maze, I at least knew there was a good chance I wouldn't be returning. Right now Beta is probably starving while I have enough food and water to last for days. I'm prepared and that's why I will win this.

Climbing back up the ladder onto the top of the wall I scout out my next target. I silently thank whoever came up with this little twist, they made my job so much easier. I look to my left and see the boy from Seven wandering by himself, he's a little far away though. I'd prefer to get the closer ones first. In front of me I see Beta is heading back to the Cornucopia room, I think I'll save him for later, the Capital will surely enjoy a nice torture for a change. Then I look directly to my left, just three hallways over I can see the girl from District Three, she doesn't appear to have any sort of weapon from what I can see. I scurry along the wall in that direction, all while thinking how this could get any easier.

Death List

Jasper Hart: while knocked out, throat sliced by Felis Silver (D5)

Jade Hart:

Avan Talie: knife thrown into forehead by Oakley Evergreen (D7)

Kimbra Talie:

Tect Brandt: dagger thrown into his throat by Harlas Silk (D8)

Inva Brandt :

Halidry Davies : throat slit by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Junonia Davies : knifed in the stomach by dying Kennedia Cherice (D12)

Felis Silver :

Felidae Silver : BB- sword slit throat by Jasper Hart (D1)

Zuriel Kippa: BB- stabbed in the chest by Avan Talie (D2)

Noa Kippa: devoured by a mutt made to look like Zuriel

Oakley Evergreen:

Elmlynn Evergreen: BB- continuously stabbed by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Harlas Silk: knife through skull by Rosalind Moon (D10)

Cindel Silk: BB- knife thrown into chest by Junonia Davies (D4)

Ren Miller: tortured with an arrow by Fala Miller (D9)

Fala Miller: stabbed in the stomach with a dagger by Harlas Silk (D8)

Cedar Tae: BB- sword sliced his back by Jasper Hart (D1)

Rosalind Moon: stabbed in the back by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Glade Rugrove: BB- stabbed by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Tinder Rugrove: BB- stabbed with knife in stomach by Avan Talie (D2)

Ashur Cherice: caught in trap created by Jade Hart (D1)

Kennedia Cherice: knife thrown into neck by Junonia Davies (D4)

Betaplus Atom:

Acerbumdulce Atom: speared through the heart by Betaplus Atom (D13)

**A/N: Wow down to the final six already! **

**Keep voting on the poll guys, remember you choose the Victor!**

**Also keep reviewing and please remember to check out Thirteen, the link is on my profile! Drop a review if you can and make my day :D**

**Now for the testimonies to the fallen:**

**Harlas: wow, now here is a tribute who definitely grew on me. At first I didn't know what to do with you when I got you. You just seemed so normal, I just couldn't come up with a good enough story for you. Then I thought about it, you're normal. Normal kids get reaped, how would they feel about the Games? About watching someone they love die? And more importantly how would they react under the pressure? You started to quickly become one of my favorites to write because you were normal, I believe that if someone lived through everything you did, they would begin to change the way you did. Ultimately you became a monster, because of your need to survive you adapted. Next time just don't challenge someone twice your size, RIP**

**Rosalind: You were one of the most challenging characters for me to write, you were so sweet and bubbly, and I'm just not. You were so different from the Games but I felt that if you were thrown into the right circumstances you could change. You and Harlas were two of the characters that took on the most growth, you were both so very innocent and sweet in the beginning. You both ultimately became monsters. This is an example of what happens when ordinary people are put into extraordinary circumstances. RIP**


	34. Heights and Deceit

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I have decided that I need to keep moving on this story, I am so sorry for neglecting it for so long! I was trying to get my collaborative story chapters in on time and get Save the Innocents up and running.**

**Now I know that many of you have (and I have endless thanks for those who have) but it would mean so much if you all went and reviewed Thirteen by jakey121, it is a collaborative story that I am involved in and my character is the District 3 Female, Neon Edison. Please check it out!**

**Now there is only a few more chapters left for this story :'( can you believe it's nearly over?**

Oakley Evergreen (District 7) POV

I always knew I would make it this far, so it truly does not surprise me that I am still alive today. All my allies are dead, even Rosalind who left Ren and I earlier in the Games, traitor. Now we are down to six, there were two cannons earlier today and I am just waiting to see who they were, I can't stop myself from hoping that the two remaining Careers have found a way to simultaneously annihilate each other, that sure would make winning easier.

Out of nowhere today these metal rungs appeared on the usually uniform walls, I suppose those are meant for climbing but I was never much of a climber so I made the decision to stay on the floor where I can be more alert. I don't have much food left, water is a necessity right now though. I have passed a few fountains but I was reluctant to fill up, there is no way the Gamemakers would make getting water so easy for us.

Lifting my empty water bottle to my lips I try and salvage anything from the container but it's no use, I need water and I need it fast. There is no way I made it this far only to die by dehydration, at least a sword to the gut would be somewhat honorable.

Another water fountain comes up on my left and I can't stop my feet from turning in that direction. If I have to fight off the other tributes I am going to need my strength, I have to risk whatever ploy the Capital has in place. I lift my water bottle and place my fingertips on the button before pressing down harshly. My immediate move is to look around behind me but nothing has appeared, suddenly I hear a loud siren that nearly makes me jump out of my own skin. Lucky me, the siren is coming from the fountain.

It's risky I know but I have to get more, I press my entire hand into the button in a feeble effort to get the water to flow faster. Finally when my nerves get the best of me and my bottle is about half full I release the button and the siren stops almost immediately, I screw on the cap and take off down the nearest sub-hallway. When I finally have to stop to catch my breath I can't help the smile that travels upwards to my lips. I got away, I can't believe I actually got away.

A stabbing pain finds its way into my body and I look down to see a knife sticking out of the top of my chest. Suddenly my breathing is labored and I find it hard to so much as swallow. My legs buckle under my weight and my head hits the cold, metal ground.

I didn't get away. I just delayed the inevitable.

Jade Hart (District 1) POV

I shimmy down the metal wall and pluck the knife out of the boy's chest. It is now my only weapon, a short blade that I managed to retrieve from one of the traps I set. I would have loved to grab an axe or even a larger knife but those traps are set to kill and not even I am indestructible.

My mind doesn't shy away from the corpse that lay in front of me, being here I have encountered too many deaths. Too much suffering and now I just want to leave. I don't mean die, I mean go home. At least that's what I thought I meant, right now I'm not so sure.

My own brother has been killed in the Games, he was supposed to come out as Victor. In this Quarter Quell everyone expected me to die, and still they sent me to volunteer so that Jasper could have his dream. It was his last year of eligibility and not even the inevitable death of his little sister was enough to deter him from reaching his goal.

Are you happy now Jasper? Isn't this what you have always wanted?

The truth is I have never been fond of the Hunger Games. I trained because it was my destiny, both my parents were Victors, jasper and I were expected to continue that tradition, we would marry a Victor and our kids would volunteer and win as well. That was how things went, that was what was supposed to happen.

I begin to climb the metal rungs again and my hand clutches my small weapon tightly, wouldn't want to drop it from this far up. That would be a great way to get myself killed.

This Games was brutal for District One, nearly no one was willing to volunteer or were even eligible to. There were a lot of only children in my district and if there was more than one child they were normally years apart. Ever since the annunciation of the Quell I had worked day and night with my trainer Antonia, she taught me traps and she was really the only one who believed that I had the ability to come back home. Everyone else thought they would be welcoming Jasper home and I would be cast out of their minds forever. Gone, just like that.

As my feet drag along the top of the wall I get to thinking, why do I even want to win? I am not the same Jade I was before the Reaping, nor will I ever be her again. How low have I sunk that even the bloody corpse of a teenage boy doesn't even faze me. Do I want to go home if it means I live like this?

But yes I have to go home, I am a Career and Careers don't give up.

Inva Brandt (District 3) POV

When the metal rungs were revealed on the wall every ounce of my being told me not to climb, I am not the most agile person and it was very likely that I would fall if I went up there. The walls had to be fifteen feet high, a fall like that could break my neck and kill me. I couldn't resist though, this was too big of an advantage to let it pass.

My legs are shaking and I can feel myself falling even though I am perfectly fine, perched on top of a deathly high wall, but perfectly fine besides that. I drop to my knees and find that crawling is much more effective, I can move faster now and I don't feel so shaky either. Finally I decide to stop and survey my surroundings. There are only five of us left and I can tell that at least two of them are too far away for me to distinguish between them. Though there are a couple quite close by, I can clearly see the girl from One gliding smoothly across the top of the wall, far enough away that she poses little threat to me at the moment.

Another ten or so hallways to her left is the District Five male, he seems to be having no trouble getting across the thin walls. He takes quick steps and is able to jump the short distances between walls, I watch in awe as his form gets smaller and smaller as it moves away from both myself and District One. He is smarter than he looks.

I see a small spear plunge into the metal directly beside my hand and I flinch. I almost catch myself but the metal is so slippery that I find myself hurling towards the floor.

_Please, please don't let me die, I've come so far I can't die now._

The wind is knocked out of me as I hit the metal, a _crunch _alerts me to the fact that I broke something. I am unable to tell what that something is, every part of my body feels numb and all I can do is lay there.

Maybe they think I'm dead, I plead that my attacker will leave and I will be able to escape. If only I could move my body.

I become aware that someone is jumping from wall to wall in the direction that the spear must have come from. I do my best to stop my body from shaking and I focus my eyes on something in the distance. I manage to pull myself together just as a small figure peers over the edge of the wall, a satisfied smirk on her dark face.

Immediately recognize her as the girl from District two. Another spear lands close enough to my head that I can feel it rest against the skin of my head as its top lowers. I silently praise myself for not flinching, at this point though I don't think I can move enough of my body to flinch.

"Too easy, one down and only three more to go. At this rate I'll be home by tomorrow evening," the glee in her voice chills me to the bone and I feel a chill run down my spine. Here is a girl even younger than me that, if she wins, will have to deal with the guilt of killing who knows how many people. It is almost enough for me to feel pit for the girl, after all she is only the product of a crazed nation.

She turns around to survey the other tributes. She must think I'm dead, hasn't she realized that a cannon has not been sounded? It takes every ounce of strength in my body to sit up and grasp the spear that I had been sure would end my life. Never have I had any more than average adequacy with long range weapons, but this time I pray that I won't miss.

Once the spear escapes my grip I fall back to the floor as the pain suddenly surges into my system. I see a body drop to the ground just a few metres from me but the pain is too enormous for me to register anything else. The last thing I hear before the world goes black is the distant sound of a cannon.

Death List

Jasper Hart: while knocked out, throat sliced by Felis Silver (D5)

Jade Hart:

Avan Talie: knife thrown into forehead by Oakley Evergreen (D7)

Kimbra Talie: speared by Inva Brandt (D3)

Tect Brandt: dagger thrown into his throat by Harlas Silk (D8)

Inva Brandt :

Halidry Davies : throat slit by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Junonia Davies : knifed in the stomach by dying Kennedia Cherice (D12)

Felis Silver :

Felidae Silver : BB- sword slit throat by Jasper Hart (D1)

Zuriel Kippa: BB- stabbed in the chest by Avan Talie (D2)

Noa Kippa: devoured by a mutt made to look like Zuriel

Oakley Evergreen: knife thrown into chest by Jade Hart (D1)

Elmlynn Evergreen: BB- continuously stabbed by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Harlas Silk: knife through skull by Rosalind Moon (D10)

Cindel Silk: BB- knife thrown into chest by Junonia Davies (D4)

Ren Miller: tortured with an arrow by Fala Miller (D9)

Fala Miller: stabbed in the stomach with a dagger by Harlas Silk (D8)

Cedar Tae: BB- sword sliced his back by Jasper Hart (D1)

Rosalind Moon: stabbed in the back by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Glade Rugrove: BB- stabbed by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Tinder Rugrove: BB- stabbed with knife in stomach by Avan Talie (D2)

Ashur Cherice: caught in trap created by Jade Hart (D1)

Kennedia Cherice: knife thrown into neck by Junonia Davies (D4)

Betaplus Atom:

Acerbumdulce Atom: speared through the heart by Betaplus Atom (D13)

**A/N: Alright and that is the end of this chapter! **

_**I have a proposition for you all, if I can get THREE new reviews for chapter 4 of Thirteen by jakey121 then I will have a new chapter up tomorrow! I am good to my word and if you guys do that I would be so grateful!**_

**Now for the sad part...**

**Oakley: I know that you were a stuck up, annoying, arrogant character but I found that you gave me the most growth as an author. You were so different from myself and from most characters that I write, I found it exciting and interesting to explore an entirely new personality. You were such an arrogant guy but i know that deep down you had a kind heart. I gave you a quick death because I feel that you deserved so much. RIP**

**Kimbra: Kimbra, what can I say? You were my Career, at such a young age you were such a bad $~ and I loved that about you! You did not have much of a conscience and were able to kill because that was what you were trained to do. In the end a lot of people didn't like you but I always have a love of those strong characters that can fend for themselves, and this was definitely you. You gave me a good challenge as a writer and an interesting personality to write about. You will be missed, RIP**


	35. Courage and Cowardice

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack!**

**I have nothing much to say except for you to please check out Thirteen by jakey121 and review chapter 4 :P **

**Enjoy!**

Betaplus Atom (District 13) POV

A cannon sounds and it doesn't seem too far away, I look up to see the face of Kimbra projected into the sky. This is what usually happens when the Games are coming to a close, the projections will be shown right after the death and the cannon.

Who could have taken on Kimbra and won? The District One who left us early? The nerdy wimp from Three? The creepy guy from Five? It must have been one of them, there are only four left now, just three more deaths until one of us will get to go home. I have decided that that person needs to be me.

I had doubts earlier in the Games, about whether or not I wanted to return to District Thirteen. Now I know that I have to, I have made it this far and given my family and friends hope that maybe this year both our tributes won't die. Even though I had to murder my own sister to get here I know that I will be forgiven, it's part of the Games and they must be able to understand that.

I can't stop my mind from wandering to the finale, so far I have managed to get around these walls without arousing suspicion but the Capital will want a show for the final three. And the final three could happen at any moment so I have to be ready.

Finally I reach the Cornucopia room and I start shovelling food and water containers into the large pack I'd been carrying. I will never have to return here again and I can't help but sigh at the thought that this will be over in a matter of days, possibly even in a matter of hours. It's not that I will miss fighting for my life, it is just that this has been the only reality I have known for days and it seems impossible that I could live anywhere else.

Though if I am going to win I will have to get accustomed to the Victor's Village, and well that doesn't seem so bad at all.

Felis Silver (District 5) POV

Only one thought plays through my mind as I hop from wall to wall, I have to get away. I know that the end of this Game is drawing nearer and nearer and to have the best shot I can have I need to be as far away as possible. I know for certain that the Gamemakers will find a way to move me closer to the action but if I am the last to arrive at the fight I will have the advantage of likely being the least injured.

My foot slips and I nearly go over the wall but manage to grip it with both hands. I throw my legs over the wall immediately and pull myself up, the stupid thing would be to let yourself hang for a few moments. Your strength fades quite quickly, wait too long and you'll find yourself cascading over the side of the wall to definite injury and possible death. There is no way I have made it this far only to be taken out by a minor slip of the heel.

Hunger gnaws within my stomach and I find myself wishing once again that I had taken more food when I'd left the Careers. There was no food to be found anywhere within this arena, trust me I'd looked, so the only food has to have come from that room or some wealthy sponsors.

For a moment I consider asking my mentor for some food, surely I have sponsors but at this late in the Game even a pack of crackers will cost a small fortune. No, I am in this by myself and I can only hope it doesn't last too much longer.

I continue along the walls until my legs threaten to crumple under the weight of my body, only then do I risk sitting down on the side of the wall. My breathing quickens and I position myself as low down to the top of the wall as possible so that I can rest. The only thing I can do now is hope that the other three are too far away to see me.

Jade Hart (District 1) POV

When I realized that the cannon had belonged to Kimbra I knew right away I had to look for her opponent. They are sure to be injured, if not fatally then at least I could be fairly certain they wouldn't put up much of a fight.

I scale the wall as quickly as I dare and look around the arena. I can see most of the area within a hundred metres or so and I recognize a hovercraft as it speeds over sit just a couple hundred metres from where I stand. Kimbra's dark body is lifted up in its claw-like extension and I can just barely make out a silver spear sticking out of her chest.

A spear? What tributes do I remember as having a spear, Jasper used a spear I know but he is long dead. It was not my brother who killed this girl. Then it hits me, Beta! His weapon was a spear, I remember that clearly from training, he was not nearly as good a shot as Jasper, or even Kimbra herself, but I do remember him equipping himself with one of the deadly weapons during the Bloodbath. If Beta killed this girl then is it possible he is unharmed? Maybe it wasn't a fight at all but just a surprise attack. In that case Beta could be long gone, or worse sitting just around the corner of where he killed the young Career, waiting in the hopes that someone will cross his path again.

I have to take that risk though, its do or die time. Literally. I begin jogging lightly across the wall all the while thinking that this could very well be the thing that gets me killed. Though this is what the Games is all about, no one is ensured victory. No that would be much too predictable for the Capital, they like to give lower districts a chance by making sure that us Careers are not exempt from making deadly errors.

Once I have almost reached my destination I stop briefly to allow myself one last chance to turn back. I don't though, with my food supply running low and the likelihood of someone already awaiting me in the Cornucopia room I know that this thing needs to end quickly. Or else I might never make it to fight in the finale.

A figure lying down on the ground comes into view as I turn around a sharp bend, I see that the figure is female and I immediately know who it is. District Three, the only other girl left. She appears to be sleeping, no that's impossible, she seemed much to intelligent to have just fallen asleep in the middle of the Games. She must be unconscious.

I climb down the metal rungs of the wall to stand beside the girl, she truly does look as though she is sleeping and her calm expression makes her look much younger than I would have earlier guessed. I consider the knife in my hand and think how cowardly it would be to kill this girl while she is asleep. We are taught to kill in combat and face our opponents when they are able to defend themselves. I know I can't just leave her though, someone else would likely come across her and not hesitate to slit her throat. That would also make me look stupid, stupid and weak.

My hand feels heavy with the weight of what I know needs to happen. I had expected to kill her but doing it this way makes me feel like a coward.

As her neck turns crimson and a cannon blast fills the emptiness in the air I know that I can never go back to being me, it's far too late for that now.

As I begin to walk away so that her body may be collected I feel my feet grow heavier and suddenly I am on my knees. My hands fall into a cool puddle of water and very quickly I am early waist deep in the water which has taken on a reddish hue from the blood coming out the girl's neck. I take a deep breath as the water nears my shoulders and prepare to swim. The finale has begun.

Death List

Jasper Hart: while knocked out, throat sliced by Felis Silver (D5)

Jade Hart:

Avan Talie: knife thrown into forehead by Oakley Evergreen (D7)

Kimbra Talie: speared by Inva Brandt (D3)

Tect Brandt: dagger thrown into his throat by Harlas Silk (D8)

Inva Brandt : while unconscious, neck slit by Jade Hart (D1)

Halidry Davies : throat slit by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Junonia Davies : knifed in the stomach by dying Kennedia Cherice (D12)

Felis Silver :

Felidae Silver : BB- sword slit throat by Jasper Hart (D1)

Zuriel Kippa: BB- stabbed in the chest by Avan Talie (D2)

Noa Kippa: devoured by a mutt made to look like Zuriel

Oakley Evergreen: knife thrown into chest by Jade Hart (D1)

Elmlynn Evergreen: BB- continuously stabbed by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Harlas Silk: knife through skull by Rosalind Moon (D10)

Cindel Silk: BB- knife thrown into chest by Junonia Davies (D4)

Ren Miller: tortured with an arrow by Fala Miller (D9)

Fala Miller: stabbed in the stomach with a dagger by Harlas Silk (D8)

Cedar Tae: BB- sword sliced his back by Jasper Hart (D1)

Rosalind Moon: stabbed in the back by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Glade Rugrove: BB- stabbed by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Tinder Rugrove: BB- stabbed with knife in stomach by Avan Talie (D2)

Ashur Cherice: caught in trap created by Jade Hart (D1)

Kennedia Cherice: knife thrown into neck by Junonia Davies (D4)

Betaplus Atom:

Acerbumdulce Atom: speared through the heart by Betaplus Atom (D13)

**A/N: Can you believe it!? Only one more Games chapter! After that I will be doing the Victor's tour around to each district just so you guys know :D**

**Now for the sad part...**

**Inva: You were one of the tributes that I grew attached to very quickly, you were smart and determined and a strong character overall. I decided that it was your time to go because I knew that being in the condition you were in after falling off the wall you would never be able to take on the other three. I gave you a painless death and now you can sleep in peace. I have to tell you that from the beginning you were a reader's favourite though there was someone else ahead of you. But that I will leave until the next chapter. RIP **

**Rememeber to keep voting on the poll on my profile! Next chapter a Victor will emerge, make sure it's your favourite!**


	36. Graves and Victory

**A/N: Hey guys I am really sorry this chapter is so much later than I had originally expected, a lot has been going on and as well I have been sick for quite awhile which didn't help at all :/**

**So here it is! The final Games chapter! I am planning on doing a Victory Tour for our Victor, but that may not be up for quite some time, sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

Jade Hart (District 1) POV

The water is soon washed over my head and I feel my feet leaving the ground as my body floats upward. The red tint of the water has not left and I can see that the entire sea of water before me is the same reddish hue, I ignore the reality of my last kill and start to swim. The water continues to rise until I am taken well above the tops of the maze walls. I have never seen a finale such as this one, the Capital must be trying something new for the Quell.

A wave surges over me and I burst through the surface a few seconds later spitting out the water which has the undeniable taste of human blood, my breathing is labored from this new challenge but I become more aware of my own movements and avoid being pulled under again.

My arms stop propelling my body forward and I look around for my last opponents, Felis and Beta, a Career and a boy I know little about. I know what I have to expect from Beta, he is larger and likely stronger than I am and he has skills with a spear that nearly match those of the District Two tributes. I can only hope that, like me, he has lost any weapons to the water. Then I will just have to out swim him, or find a way to drown him before he can kill me.

A large hand clamps down on my head and pushes me beneath the bloody water, both my hands fly up to try and free myself but still I am unable to move from the tight grasp. My legs lash out at my attacker but the water slows my movements so that by the time my kicks reach him they do very little to deter him. A burning sensation begins in my lungs and I feel like my head will soon implode. I swim deeper down into the water and the hand removes itself from my head, I get another three metres from him before I have to come up for a breath.

My chest is burning and my vision is blurred from being under so long, as my view clears I see that my attacker is Beta and he is charging straight towards me. My breathing quickens and I start kicking and flailing my arms to propel myself away from the larger boy.

This must be what it feels like to be the prey.

More water enters my mouth and I spit it out, the taste makes me want to vomit and my desperate swimming attempts are tiring me out quickly. This finale was designed to kill me, I can't swim well, better than most from my district but there is no need to swim back home. My heart is beating at an accelerated pace and I find it hard to breath, and not just because of the red water seeping into my mouth. My limbs burn but I can't slow down, because if I slow down I lose and if I lose I die.

A familiar hand grabs the thin ankle of my left leg and I can't stop myself from crying out, I am pulled backward and Beta grabs my other ankle. He pushes me downward and I am underwater yet again, trying to get back to breathable air. I flail my arms in front of me in a desperate attempt to surface my head once more but all I manage to earn myself one tiny breath for my efforts. My lungs burn once again and finally I can't move my arms anymore. My mind starts to blur and I realize for the first time that I am going to die.

This must be what it feels like to be afraid.

This must be what it feels like to know you're not good enough.

This must be what it feels like to wish for death.

This-

Betaplus Atom (District 13) POV

I hold the small girl's feet for awhile longer before I release her and she comes floating up to the surface, face down in the bloody water. A canon sounds that tells me what I already know, there are now two of us left, just one more kill and I can go home.

I am no longer a stranger to killing, during the course of these Games I have killed four tributes, nothing that any Career would look down upon that's for sure. I remember my first kill, the boy from 11 who was at least two feet shorter than I and had a sister the same age as Dulce. I'd never talked to him before, I had not even known his name and yet I found no trouble in killing the younger boy.

The next had been Dulce, my own twelve year old sister. I had felt at the time that it was the only way to ensure my survival within the group but I had hated my allies for making me do that to her. Later on in the Games I had realized that I didn't hate them, I couldn't hate them any more than I hated myself. I know now that no one made me kill my sister, no one could have made that choice for me. I did what I thought would be best for me without ever thinking about what would be best for her.

The little boy from Four had been my third kill, he was Junonia's younger brother and was the same age as Dulce. I had killed him in the few days that followed Dulce's death when I blamed them for what I had done, I had killed the small boy out of revenge for what his sister had done. When in fact she had done nothing besides do what she was trained to do, manipulate and kill.

And here is my latest kill, Jade of District One, former ally and Career pack member. Drowned in a sea of blood, I believe this was quite a fitting end for her, she was a Career, trained in the art of killing. Now she has joined her brother in wherever the dead tributes go. I have to say that she is the one kill I do not feel regret for, she killed tributes as well and she would have killed me had the chance arisen. This kill could be explained as self-defence, how could I explain the others as such?

My entire body drops downward and I find myself being dragged beneath the crimson waves, my mouth is filled with the metallic taste of blood and my arms flail as I try to bring myself back up to the surface. One foot feels noticeably heavier than the other and it drags me down deeper and deeper until I feel the weight lessen. Relieved, I start to swim back up to the surface but I am soon caught by my ankle and find myself unable to get free. I start to panic because my lungs burn and I need to breath, looking down I see that a backpack has been attached my ankle via a length of rope. How could that have happened? This doesn't look like a typical Gamemaker trap and they almost never use those during the finale unless the tributes refuse to fight.

Then it hits me, I have just faced my final opponent.

And I have lost.

Felis Silver (District 5) POV

My legs spin as I fight to stay afloat, I watch the shadow that lies beneath the waves for any sign that he was able to release himself from my trap. Once I had realized the Capital wanted the last two tributes to die in watery graves I formed a plan, I placed everything I owned into the small backpack I carried, I also retrieved things I saw lying at the bottom of the arena that I assume were left behind by the other tributes. I made my backpack heavy enough to act as a resistance to the boy, I knew it would not take much. I just needed enough weight that his body would tire more quickly and he would drown, then all I would have to do was stay afloat longer than him.

The final canon sounds and my legs feel heavy, my breathing is laboured and the taste of blood fills my mouth over and over as more waves seep in. I relax my muscles and allow myself to float on the putrid liquid, willing my heart rate to return to normal.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is with great honor that I present to you the Victor of the 225th Hunger Games, Felis Silver of District 5!"

The speaker's words are filled with enthusiasm but I cannot even muster up a smile. For the first time reality really hits me, in this arena are the graves of twenty-five children, both older and younger than I. Brothers and sisters who have lived together their entire lives, turned against each other and told that only one may live through the month.

The thing that really sickens me is the realization that I am leaving this place and Felidae is not.

Death List

Jasper Hart: while knocked out, throat sliced by Felis Silver (D5)

Jade Hart: drowned by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Avan Talie: knife thrown into forehead by Oakley Evergreen (D7)

Kimbra Talie: speared by Inva Brandt (D3)

Tect Brandt: dagger thrown into his throat by Harlas Silk (D8)

Inva Brandt : while unconscious, neck slit by Jade Hart (D1)

Halidry Davies : throat slit by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Junonia Davies : knifed in the stomach by dying Kennedia Cherice (D12)

Felis Silver : alive, Victor

Felidae Silver : BB- sword slit throat by Jasper Hart (D1)

Zuriel Kippa: BB- stabbed in the chest by Avan Talie (D2)

Noa Kippa: devoured by a mutt made to look like Zuriel

Oakley Evergreen: knife thrown into chest by Jade Hart (D1)

Elmlynn Evergreen: BB- continuously stabbed by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Harlas Silk: knife through skull by Rosalind Moon (D10)

Cindel Silk: BB- knife thrown into chest by Junonia Davies (D4)

Ren Miller: tortured with an arrow by Fala Miller (D9)

Fala Miller: stabbed in the stomach with a dagger by Harlas Silk (D8)

Cedar Tae: BB- sword sliced his back by Jasper Hart (D1)

Rosalind Moon: stabbed in the back by Kimbra Talie (D2)

Glade Rugrove: BB- stabbed by Betaplus Atom (D13)

Tinder Rugrove: BB- stabbed with knife in stomach by Avan Talie (D2)

Ashur Cherice: caught in trap created by Jade Hart (D1)

Kennedia Cherice: knife thrown into neck by Junonia Davies (D4)

Betaplus Atom: drowned by trap set by Felis Silver (D5)

Acerbumdulce Atom: speared through the heart by Betaplus Atom (D13)

**A/N: Okay first thing, I know this was not exactly the battle royale you may have expected but I had to write it for the characters that were left, we had two amazing strategists and only one brute. It was not bloody or whatnot but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. **

**Remember I will be doing a Victory Tour but I am unsure when at the moment because I am quite busy. It will mention all characters so be sure to read it when it's out!**

**Now the final goodbyes:**

**Jade: Honestly you were one of my favourite characters throughout this fanfic, you were so different from what the typical District 1 girl was and you were incredibly intelligent, but in a Career way. You made it far and you have your brain to thank for that, you did extremely well in the Games and I don't think there was much you could have improved on. Many people have told me that they are not fond of you but I always was, I hope I made you real in your last moments and did you justice. You were a pleasure to write and I will miss you so much. RIP**

**Beta: You were the wild card throughout this story, you were fun to write because in different chapters I could give you different emotions and perspectives. You were just so versatile and I think you were just confused at what you really wanted. Even though you killed your sister I think you had a major personality turn around, from a complete jerk to an almost lost soul. In the end you were just not able to react fast enough to have your last kill. You were the final opponent and I believe that if you would have gotten out of the trap you would have won easily. RIP**

**Well, that's it for the Games, I will miss writing these characters a lot and I hope that you will all check out my other stories (Including Thirteen by jakey121, the Reapings are nearly done and we are moving to the Capital!)**

**Until next time**

**~Olive**


End file.
